


Pretty Woman - London Style

by KC_darling



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM Virgin, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 90,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_darling/pseuds/KC_darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris moved to London a couple of weeks ago. Due to financial issues she starts working as a prostitute and meets Tom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kris

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fic, I hope you enjoy it. English isn't my native language so please excuse any typos etc.
> 
> Short intro and then...SMUT!

Intro  
Kris

London – Finally I was here. As the situation was at that moment, my dream could become a nightmare.  
After leaving my old job and my family behind, I moved to London hoping to find a better job and a better live. This was my 6th week here and I’ve managed to find a decent flat in the North West of London, smaller and more expensive than the one I had at home, but still quite nice. The first 4 weeks I stayed at a hostel, sharing the room with 5 other people! Most of them were tourists only staying for some days. But I’ve also met Amber there. We’ve become best friends since. She works there as a receptionist and she also helped me to find a job. This was actually more difficult than I first thought. Speaking 3 languages I figured it would be quite easy to find a good and well paid job, but… well, shit!

Right now I had three, well four, different jobs. Two as waitress, the first was in the mornings at a small Café near my flat, the second in a fancy restaurant in the city with celebrities as regular guests - at least that’s what they told me but in the four weeks I’d been working there I’d seen none. I worked there usually form Thursday to Sunday at different times from early afternoon to late night.

The job I was most happy about, I got only three days ago, was working in the London Tourist Information at Trafalgar Square. Unfortunately only as replacement, if someone got sick or was on holidays. But they said, they’d love me to work there constantly when they would have a vacancy.

The last job I had was the one I hated the most, however, earned me the most money. Without it I would probably still stay at the hostel. So I found myself below an old ugly guy, who was grunting awfully while he thrust into me. Occasionally I let out a moan or something like “Oh God, right there!” At least my acting seemed to be convincing. All the time just thinking of the 500 Pounds I would get. After the guy had finished, which seemed to have lasted hours, I quickly got dressed, grabbed the money and sped off.  
So far it hadn’t been as bad as I had expected, a couple of blow jobs and some sex, but the guys had been nice and some also quite generous with 100 to 200 Pounds tip.

I first met Laura from the escort agency at the Café. She came in one morning being all grumpy and arrogant. I almost got into a fight with her as I’m also not a morning person and she just pissed me off with being disrespectful: “this coffee is too cold”, “why doesn’t this go faster”, etc. My boss almost fired me because of her, as I poured some coffee “accidently” over her table and onto her pants!  
The next day she was there again and I tried to be really extra nice to her. And when she paid she said to me “You know you’ve got a really pretty face and nice tits. If you want to quit this shit job here, just give me a call.” With that she handed me her business card and a ten pound note as tip. Dumbfounded I stared at the card for a while and than shaking my head in disbelieve, putting it into my pocket. No idea why I hadn’t just thrown it in the trash.

Just the day before I had an interview at an insurance company which I thought went quite well, only to find out from my mailbox a week later that they wanted someone with more experience. Shit! I really hoped I would get that job. Crying my eyes out I lay on my bed, slowly thinking that all this moving to London was a big mistake and that I just should have kept my old job as a travel agent back home. Maybe I still could go back. But I didn’t really want to consider it at that point because that would mean I had failed.  
Looking for a hanky, I went through my pockets just to find that woman’s business card. I slowly read it again and again, thinking what it would be like. Damn it, I thought, grabbed my phone and called the number.  
“Fair Lady Escort Service. This is Laura speaking. How can I help you?” Out of shock, I almost dropped the phone, what was I doing? I couldn't sleep with foreigners for money, could I? ”Hello, someone there?” “Ammm… Hi, I’m Kris. We’ve met at the Café last week, I was your waitress and you gave me your card.” “Oh yeah. I remember the one with the bad temper.” “Well, yeah. Sorry about that.” Why the hell was I apologizing? “I knew you would call.” “Why?” “I just did. So, why don’t you just stop by my office, so we can talk in person?”

The next morning after my shift at the Café I took the tube downtown and met with Laura. The office building looked like any other, no hint of what was going on inside and the sign outside only read “Fair Lady Personnel Services” Laura was already waiting for me and started to explain how it all worked. They had information about the likes and dislikes, measurements and short description – and for regular clients a photo – on their website. The gentleman would choose a girl, set a meeting point and time – mostly in hotel rooms – and pay the agency’s sum in its account and the girl’s in cash at the meeting. Simple. Could I really do that? I always liked sex, I mean everyone does, right? Although I wasn’t that experienced. But with a stranger? But at that point I didn’t really have a choice, except moving back home, as I didn’t want to go into my savings and no proper job in sight.

So I said yes, but only part time and only until I had a “real” job. Afterwards I spent the rest of the morning with Laura talking about stuff I liked in bed and so on. Finally I had to turn my clothes off and they took my measurements. I just wanted to get back in my clothes when Laura appeared in front of me with loads of sexy lace underwear. Questioning I stared at her. “For the photos, stupid!” After trying four different sets on, Laura decided for me that the dark blue one was the best. A push up bra and some tiny panties. “Shit you look hot! If I were into girls… Susi! Make up!” After hours of doing make up and hair I was ready for the pics, staring in the mirror I barely recognized myself, as I usually kept my make up natural. Not that slutty! But that’s what I was now. Laura took a couple of photos and after she finished, she put them on her computer while I changed back in my clothes. As I walked back into her office she said “God, look at you. The guys gonna love you.” Unsure I looked first at the pics than at her. I wasn’t exactly skinny, actually more the opposite. “You sure?” “Oh yeah. The guys will love your big tits and curves, you’ll see. Are you sure you don’t want to do it full time. You could earn a fortune with that body!” “I still want to find a normal job and once I’ve got one this will end. Besides I don’t even know if I really want to do this. It feels wrong.” “Oh come on darling, you’ll just have some fun and get money for it.” “I’ll try, but if I can’t do it I’ll stop.” “Sure. And now lets go underwear shopping.” “What?” “Well, you need some different things. Don’t worry I’ll pay.” With that she grabbed my hand and lead me outside and down the street to a really exclusive and expensive place. We left after TWO hours and a bill over 3000 Pounds. I was now owner of all underwear you could imagine. My favorite piece being a black and red lace corset with a thong, garters and stockings. Shit, that looked really hot! If only my ex could see me.

In the evening I sat at home thinking about the whole thing once again. The next day I had an appointment at a gynecologist for a medical check up. Of course Laura would be there too, she was the one paying for it. So I sat there thinking and thinking, if I really should and could do it. But a quick glance at my bank account made the decision for me. The only alternative was to go back home and that was no real option. A few minutes later my phone beeped with a message from Laura saying "You've 5 requests already!!! Told you. Talk about it tomorrow."  
The medical check up went well; they only were shocked when I told them I wasn't on the pill. I mean what on earth for; there was no boyfriend in sight anyway... But of course I had to be, if I wanted to do this. After picking up my prescription from the drug store Laura took me back to her office to talk about everything again. And also to make me sign a contract that I would keep my mouth shut about what the agency was really doing and of course that I would keep the identity of our clients secret. There was also a list of Dos and Don’ts when you were with a client – like no kissing on the mouth etc.  
Two days later I had my first client. A simple blow job. The guy was quite old, but really nice and stinking rich, you just had to look at him, well and the place he choose to meat - a huge hotel suite at the Ritz! He even gave me 200 Pounds extra.  
So as I said, it wasn't bad so far. Well, I only felt bad...


	2. Meeting Tom

Chapter 1  
Meeting Tom

After doing the job for 2 and a half weeks I really started to hate it, or actually myself for doing it. But as I've lost the job at the Café two days earlier I needed the money even more. Some guy pinched my arse and I slapped him in the face and instead of supporting me, my boss fired me. Great. I really had no other option. I had applied for about 10 jobs, but so far I hadn't received a single reply - positive or negative.

Coming home from a long and exhausting day at the tourist info I just wanted a hot bath and then sit on the sofa in my pajamas watching a movie and eating some Pizza or something. I stepped through my door and literally fell on the sofa closing my eyes for just a moment when my phone went of. First I wanted to ignore it, then I thought it might be some friend from back home or even someone from my family. God I really needed to call my mum, I hadn't spoken to her for at least two weeks.  
Looking tiredly at the screen I saw it was a text from Laura: "I need a favour, a really big one. Please call me ASAP! You won't regret it." What the hell's that supposed to mean? After a short struggle I rang her, she answered right after the first ring.

  
"Hey love, that was fast."  
"Well, I just got home, so you're lucky. What's up?"  
"I really need you tonight, I know you're not supposed to be working for me tonight, but I wouldn't ask, if it wasn't important."  
I sighed audibly. There goes my evening on the sofa. "Okay, shoot."  
Laura sounded quite relieved. "So, we have this regular client, and he's into... Well, let's just say he's like Christian Grey just not so fucked up, if you get what I mean."  
Of course I did, we spoke about BDSM on our first meeting and that it was something that I hadn't really tried yet, but I wanted to at some point. But with a client???  
"I don't know about that. I mean you know I haven't..."  
"Yes, I remember our conversation, that's why I contacted you in the first place. He called about 15 minutes ago asking if I had a girl for him tonight. But everyone who would do that sort of thing is already booked. And as I said he is a regular and a VIP, so I said maybe, but the girl in question hadn't done anything like it before and he just said he wouldn't mind showing it to her. I said I had to ask first. Well, after I hung up I texted you. Would you do it? Please. He's really good, trust me!"  
"Are you serious? And how the fuck do you know?"  
"Sure why not? And well the other girls who’ve been with him told me."  
"And what if I hate it?"  
"He said he'd be okay with that, too."  
"Did he? Then why not send someone else?"  
"You said you wanted to try. So I thought this was the optimal moment. And he isn't really into normal sex, so."  
"Fuck. Okay I'll do it."  
"Really? You’re amazing. Thank you so much. And now, get ready, a driver will pick you up in about half an hour. Wear that corset, only light make-up and a skirt or dress, oh, and no panties whatsoever."  
"What?"  
"His rules. Might be the whole night, if he likes you. Is that okay."  
"Sure. As you well know I don't have that job in the Café anymore."  
"Thank you darling, let me know how it was. I owe you. Bye."  
"Bye."

  
I hurried to get ready and just as I pulled my dress over my head the door bell rang. Quickly I checked my hair and make up again, grabbed my jacket and went to the door. I went downstairs where my driver waited. I've met him once before in Laura's office and then again when he took me to my first client. "Hi Dave. How are you?"  
"Hi. Good, thanks. How about you?" Raising my brow I looked at him, last time I had told him I hated that job which probably wasn't the best idea.  
"Sorry, yeah. I remember." He opened the back door of the car for me and I got in carefully keeping my legs together. I mean, he didn't need to know that I wasn't wearing any undies, right! After I got in, he leaned down and handed me a blindfold.  
"Sorry but you need to put this on." Seeing my questioning face he quickly added "VIP. You're not allowed to see were we're going." I just rolled my eyes and pulled it over.  
The drive wasn't that long, maybe 20 to 30 minutes which meant we were still in London. Thankfully Dave calmed me down a bit as I was really really nervous. We talked about the latest gossip, movies, etc. So when we arrived at our destination my pulse was close to normal. I reached for the blindfold to take it off but Dave stopped me.  
"I'll bring you to the door. He always insists that you wear it till you're inside."  
"You know him?"  
"Wouldn't say know. But the tip is always quite generous." He exited the car and helped me out, it was quite chilly outside and I quickly started to shake as he led me to where ever we were going. I heard a buzzing, then a crack and a dark velvety voice.

  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, it's Dave, Sir." Another buzzing and we went on, still outside. "Some stairs ahead." Dave warned me. After four steps we stopped, probably in front of a door. It didn't take long till I heard foot steps coming towards us then the rustling of a door chain and finally the door opening.  
"Hi Dave. Here. I call you when we’re finished."  
God, I knew this voice. But I couldn't quite place it, I've always been rubbish with putting voices and faces together. Someone at the tourist info could talk to me for ten minutes walk out and come back in after five minutes and I would only rarely remember their faces.  
"Thanks. Anytime Sir."  
With that he left and a strong hand gripped mine. "This way darling." He led me inside, closed the door behind me and locked it. My pulse was racing again, hopefully I wouldn't pass out. I felt his fingers brushing gently against my cheek.  
"Nervous?"  
I nodded.  
"No need to be."  
That voice! Hopefully no one I knew from the restaurant or somewhere. I felt him tug on the blindfold so soon I would see.

  
First I was blinded by the bright lights, so I quickly closed my eyes again and dropped them to the floor, away from the light. When I opened them again I first saw his feet only covered with dark grey socks. Next thing I realized, he was wearing long black sweats. What the fuck? So I was probably at his house. My eyes went up his long legs, up to his torso covered in a tight white t-shirt. And then I saw his face and nearly fainted.  
The look on my face must have been really weird because he immediately started his signature laugh "Ehehehe. Hi. I'm Tom."  
He held his hand out for me to shake. Before I knew what I was doing I shook it and said "Hi. I'm Kris." Shit, shit, shit!!! He wasn't supposed to know my real name. Fuck. Again he chuckled.  
"Well, suites you better than Joy."  
Yeah, he was right, I actually hated my pseudonym. I felt my self blushing.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. And it’s only fair as you know who I am." He gave me one of his kind of weird winks. And I just couldn't help but smile at that.

  
"Let me help you with your jacket, love." With that he grabbed my jacket, helped me out and put it on the hook behind me, next to his own famous black jacket. Now I stood before him in my tight navy blue cocktail dress which hugged every single of my curves.  
As I saw him lick his lips like a hungry wolf, I blushed even more. He noticed me staring at his beautiful face and smiled shyly, as if I caught him doing something forbidden.  
"You look fantastic."  
"Thanks."  
"Come, this way."  
As I started to follow him he suddenly stopped.  
"Would you mind taking your shoes off? The carpet is pretty new."  
"Oh, shit. I'm sorry. Where are my manners?"  
"No, no. It's okay. Don't worry. Let me help you." Before I could protest he was on his knee before me grabbing my right shoe. As I stepped out of it I nearly lost balance and in reflex I put my hand on his shoulder. He always looked quite thin - which I liked (I actually have always been more a fan of the beanpole type than the all muscle type) - but I could feel his firm muscles under his t-shirt. Our eyes met briefly and we smiled sheepishly at each other before he reached for my left food. God, his eyes were amazing even more so than on pics or videos. Shit, I'm fucked.

  
He led me down the hall into a big maisonette room with a dining table and the kitchen to the right and a lounging area with a white sofa and a huge book shelf straight ahead. He motioned to the sofa for me to sit.  
"I figured we should talk a bit first before going into this as you've never done it before." A bit relieved I nodded and smiled at him.  
"Do you want something to drink? Wine, beer or something?"  
"I'd rather keep my head clear. But a glass of water would be nice. Thank you."  
Moments later he reappeared with a glass of water for me and a beer for himself. Siting down next to me he cleared his throat.  
"So, how to start?" He moved his eyes from side to side as if looking for something as he always does whthinking about something. God, that man would be the death of me!

  
"Well, okay. Maybe I just should start with telling you about my limits and what I expect from you." I was really quiet and intimidated by then, I couldn't believe we would talk about stuff like that. Shyly and once again blushing I played with the hem of my dress. He brushed his fingers softly against my cheek.  
"Are you okay?" I silently nodded staring at my hands.  
"Look at me." Slowly I rose my eyes to his, he looked at me questioningly.  
"Are you always this shy?"  
"Not always, no." And in my head I added 'Only around guys I fancy.'  
"Do you want to stop already?" I shook my head.  
"I don't want you to feel uncomfortably, okay. So please know you can stop anytime you want. Just use a safe word. By the way do you want to use the traditional yellow and red or something else?" "No, that's fine."  
"Okay. So I won't do things that will harm you. No knives or blades, fire and so on. So don't worry. But I expect you to do what I tell you without hesitation or asking questions. You will only cum when I allow you to. As I said if you have to stop just use a safe word. Yellow for a break, red and I will stop whatever I'm doing. If you say stop, however, I normally wouldn't stop. But as this is your first time I will and you'll have the chance to use a safe word. If you don't I'll continue. Understood?" I just nodded.  
"Oh, and when I ask you something I expect an answer. Clear."  
As I wanted to please him I answered immediately. "Yes Sir."  
"Good girl. Are there things you'll definitely won't do? Your hard limits?"  
"Well, I won't lick the floor or shit like that. That's just undignified."  
"Good, then we're on the same line there because that’s not the point of doing it. Anything else?" Quickly I thought about the things I read and right then I couldn't think of anything.  
"Not that I can think of right now."  
"Well you can tell me if you can think of something else later. Okay?"  
"Yes. Thank you Sir."

  
Sipping some water I glanced sideways at him, just in time to see him lick his lips again. God, his lips were so red!  
“So, how do we get this going?”  
Before I really thought about what to say I got a “Maybe I should insult you or something.” out – in a quite sarcastic way. He started to chuckle again.  
“Oh, sarcasm. You’re being a bad girl. Get up!” Without hesitation I got up.  
“Good. And no…” Just then my phone started playing my ringtone “Born to Run” by Bruce Springsteen. Tom raised his brows questioningly.  
“Shit, sorry. I wanted to turn it off in the car, but with all the blindfolding I totally forgot about it.” I quickly reached for my purse and turned it off. When I looked back up Tom was shaking his head.  
“Well, I think for that interruption you deserve a punishment, don’t you.”  
I swallowed the lump in my throat and answered quietly “Yes Sir.”  
“Take off that dress. Slowly.”

  
Obediently I grabbed the hem of my dress and pulled it up over my head. As soon as I revealed my naked pussy I could hear him taking in a deep breath combined with a moan. Throwing my dress onto the nearby armchair glanced back at him.  
"Holy fuck." His eyes running up and down my body I could see the growing bulge in his sweats. "Come here."  
He held out his hand to me and I grabbed it. In one swift movement he pulled me over his lap bending me over. Placing me to his liking he placed his left thigh just under my tits and my hips on his right. Suddenly he pulled me closer so I could feel his hard on right at my belly.

  
"Put your wrists together, forearms on the sofa and legs apart." His voice had become even darker than normal which reminded me of his Loki voice and caused me to get all soaked. I did as I was told and settled against him. It didn't take long and Tom ran his fingers gently over my naked ass.  
"I'm gonna start slowly and we'll see how far we can go. I also want you to count for me so I can hear how you are doing. Understood?"  
"Mhmm."  
"What's that?" Without warning he smacked me.  
"Yes Sir."  
"Good." He continued running his fingers over me. Suddenly his other hand was below me pulling the fabric that covered my breasts down to reveal my already hard nipples softly stroking them. I couldn't stop the quiet moans coming out. Just as my moans grew louder he brought his hand down on my ass. It wasn't that bad, but he had said he'd start slowly which reminded me of his order so I quickly said "one". He continued spanking me hitting harder with each slap. When we reached 15 it was still bearable, but number 16 really hurt and I yelped before I quickly added the number.  
"That was quite tough, wasn't it?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"You still good?"  
"Yes Sir. Thanks for asking."  
"Don't worry. It won't get much worse." While he talked he once again brushed the tips of his fingers across my ass, but this time he moved his fingers down between my legs stroking my wet folds gently.  
"Shit, you're soaked!"

  
Instead of answering I pushed my hips back against his fingers which was a big mistake. He immediately pulled his fingers away and slapped his hand against my exposed pussy. Out of reflex I tried to pull my legs together.  
"No, don't." He grabbed my right leg and pushed it down the sofa. "Wrap your leg around my ankle. I want you open as wide as possible."  
Again I immediately obeyed which got me more gentle caresses against my back and folds which Tom kept doing for a while. I already purred like a cat when he slapped me again. This time really vicious. But I kept on counting and my voice stayed surprisingly calm although tears were running down my face. After we reached forty he abruptly stopped and I could feel his cock twitching against my side.

  
"Well done. You were really good. Everything okay."  
"Yes Sir. Thank you."  
"Good girl. And now get up."  
I quickly stood and he followed right behind me.  
"Lay down. On your back, spread your legs." I quickly sat down and nearly jumped right back up as my backside hurt like shit. Tom must have seen my facial expression as he immediately started to chuckle. While I laid back he went to a small cabinet pulling out a box of condoms from the drawer. This is really happening, I thought reclining onto the sofa. The first time since I was doing this job I really wanted it and didn't feel guilty or ashamed.

As he walked back to me I took in the sight before me, his impressive bulge pressing against his pants and his beautiful eyes surveying me. I was so turned on, I couldn't help it but pressing my thighs together. His facial expression quickly changed from neutral to evil.  
"I guess you hadn't enough spanks yet?"  
Realizing why he said it I pulled my right leg over the back of his sofa and my left foot on the floor adding "I'm sorry Sir."  
"Hm. But remember, you are not allowed to cum without my permission. If you do nonetheless you will pay for it. And let me tell you the spanking was a party compared to what will happen then."  
"Yes Sir."

At this point I was sure it wouldn't be a problem for me as I rarely came from penetration, well not until Tom anyway.  
He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and pushed his sweats down. Still covered in his black boxer briefs he got on the sofa between my legs and leaned over me, softly kissing down my neck then my breasts. Finally he started sucking on my already hard nipples. Shit, that felt amazing. Looking for some friction I raised my hips and ground my wetness against his still covered erection.  
"Stay still." He growled at me angrily. "Or you won't cum all night!"

  
He continued his torture for a while and somehow I managed to keep still, my moans, however, grew louder and louder which didn't seem to bother him. After what felt like an eternity he abruptly stopped and got back up. Smiling at me he pushed his briefs down his hips and his huge cock sprang free. I'd never seen such a big cock in my life. I guess my face showed my, well, shock as he started to laugh.  
"I know I'm big, but you'll be fine. We'll start slow." I silently nodded while he grabbed a condom from the box which he had placed onto the coffee table. He rolled it over his erection and sat down between my legs looking at my dripping cunt. He moved his long fingers between my folds testing my wetness.  
"I don't think we'll need extra lube, do you?"  
"No Sir." I almost shouted at him "shut up and fuck me!" But he could sense my impatience anyway somehow.  
"Behave or I'll go in in one and believe me you won't enjoy that!"  
I had no idea how he'd known, he just did.  
"Yes Sir. Sorry Sir."  
"I can't quite believe you've never done that before."  
"I haven't Sir."  
"Then you are a natural."  
"Thank you Sir."

He made me blush even as I laid all spread open in front of him. He gave me one of his incredible smiles and got onto his knees placing his left hand next to my head with his right he took his cock and rubbed it maddening slowly over my oversensitive clit. Again it didn't take long for me to start moaning and he finally had mercy with me and placed his cock at my entrance. He pushed in really slowly, inch by inch. It felt amazing being stretched so utterly, the feeling right on the line between pain and pleasure brushing against all my most sensitive spots. Suddenly he stopped and I thought he was all the way in as he started to rotate his hips slowly and once again sucked on my tits and nipples making me moan again. After a couple of minutes he also started moaning as my walls started to clench

  
"Ready for the rest?"  
Again I looked at him utterly shocked. Apologetic he looked down where our bodys joined and there were still about 2 inches out. He looked at me questioningly and I quickly nodded and he went in the rest of the way even slower then before.  
"Ah, fuck."  
"Everything okay?"  
"Yes." I panted not out of pain but trying not to cum right there. After a short break he began rotating his hips again and then also pulling out a bit and thrusting back in. It was fucking amazing and it took all my strength not to come. Then I couldn't hold it much longer and I started to beg him.  
"Please Sir, I need to cum. Please."  
"Not yet, darling." He was also panting and groaning by now so he must have been close as well.  
"Please Sir. I can't."  
"I said no." Shouting at me now he kept his pace and I exploded, my walls clenching around his cock.

  
He immediately stopped moving and his facial expression turned into extremely angry. I was really scared by it, before he could shout at me I started to apologize. "I'm so so sorry Sir. It just felt too good."  
"It's alright. You'll get what you deserve for disobeying me."  
With that he started to thrust again rougher and faster than before. It didn't take long till I felt another climax approaching and I worried he wouldn't allow me to come again. I forced myself not to orgasm as he continued pounding into me. I had no idea how long he kept on going, he could really hold back, after a while he started moaning and this almost sent me over the edge again. His moans! Fuck! Suddenly I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I started crying uncontrollably. His hand wandered between us and he started massaging my clit which was pure torture.  
And then he leaned down and whispered into my ear "Cum for me darling." And as I did, he came as well, his cock twitching inside of me. His body growing limp and his weight kept me down. Both of us panting fast into each others ears.

  
After a while he pushed up on his elbow and looked concerned down at me. It was then that I realized I was still silently crying.  
"Are you okay?"  
I really tried to answer but everything that came out of my mouth was a sob, so I just nodded. He quickly pulled out of me, wrapped the condom in a hanky and got behind me, pulling my head against his chest and stroking through my hair. He held me like that at least for about 10 minutes until I had calmed down a bit. Leaning forward he grabbed my glass and held it to my lips.  
"Drink." I drank greedily till the glass was empty.  
"Better?"  
"Yes, thank you Sir." I finally managed to say.


	3. Getting to Know Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, a bit of fluff and some more smut!  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2  
Getting to Know Tom

We stayed in that position for another couple of minutes, but finally my breathing evened out.  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
"No Sir. I think it just got too much. And I was afraid you wouldn't allow me to cum as I already had without your permission."  
"Speaking of, you know you have to be punished for that?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Good." He quickly got up from behind me and went towards the stairs. "I'll be right back. Meanwhile you can get rid of the rest of your clothing."  
"Yes Sir."

  
As he walked away I unhooked my corset and got rid of my stockings when he came back down I was completely naked and kneeling on the floor looking down just to please him.  
"Very nice. Won't help you get out of your punishment though. Get up." When I got up his legs came back into my sight, he had pulled on a pair of blue cotton pajamas pants which hung sinfully low on his hips.  
"Bend over and put your hands flat on the coffee table."  
I did as I was told and I could feel his body coming up behind me and I waited for the first blow. But instead he dropped a black rope next to me on the table. He quickly took one end and wrapped it around my chest, tying knots here and there. Suddenly he tugged on it hard and then wiggled it tightly around my tits and finally securing it on my back.  
"Get back up."  
As I did by gaze wandered down my body and I could see my tits standing upright due to his rope. Shit I was horny that moment. I had always loved bondage, being tied down to the bed or table etc. - but this... My juices were running down my thigh again.

  
"Shit, you look amazing. I'd love to fuck you now, but as a matter of fact you need to be punished first. Come over here."  
Tom led me towards his bookshelf, but stopped a couple of feet away from it.  
"Raise your arms." Again I did what he said and he started to wrap the ends of the rope - which were still quite long - in loops up my arms then bound my wrists together. He then threw both ends over a bar above my head.  
"On your toes."  
I went on my tiptoes as he instructed.  
“More!”  
I stretched as high as possible and he pulled the rope tight and secured it. The position wasn’t really comfortable, but well this wasn’t the point, right. Tom brushed his long fingers down the sides of my body causing me to get goose bumps, he then bent down a bit and started to lick, suck and bite at my tits. I was sure he would leave marks, but that would only remind me that this had really happened.  
“So fucking beautiful.”  
He looked me directly in the eyes and nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck and gently kissed down my neck again drawing loud moans from me. As he stopped he grabbed something from the table and straightened up in front of me. With utter shock I saw he was holding a broad leather belt. Shit! He saw my eyes on the belt and went to my side.

  
“What do you say when you need a break?”  
“Yellow Sir.”  
“And if you have to stop?”  
“Red Sir.”  
“Good. Don’t forget it. This will hurt much more than the spanks. You don’t have to count. I actually want you to stay as quiet as possible. Okay?”  
“Yes Sir.”  
Before he started he leaned down and whispered in my ear “I didn’t really think you could hold it back.”  
With a shocked expression I looked sideways at him and he just grinned and winked at me. Then he took a step back and I waited for the first blow. It didn’t take long and I kind of heard it before I felt it. The sound was a deafening slap and a moment later I felt the sting on my arse cheeks. A sharp yelp of pain and shock escaped my mouth.

  
“Shhh. Just remember breathing. Breath in and when I strike you, you breath out.”  
Even before I could answer he landed the next blow and another and another, his pace increasing with every strike. After about 20 I stopped counting in my head and instead I concentrated on my breathing. And it really helped; nevertheless tears were streaming down my face once more. It hurt like hell, but at some point my ass was so numb that I didn’t feel it that much any more.  
Not long, however, after a brief moment of numbness the pain shot back into me and I couldn’t take much more and then my knees buckled. Tom stopped abruptly and came to my side, his hard cock brushing against my side.  
“Are you all right? Do you want to stop?”  
“Yes Sir and no Sir.”  
He furrowed his brows. “Are you sure?”  
It was true, I didn’t want to stop, but I maybe had to. I just wanted to please him, no matter the costs. “Yes Sir.”  
“Okay. Just a couple more. Let’s say five. And I want you to count again. Okay?”  
“Yes Sir.”  
Instead of saying anything he leaned down and kissed the spot right beneath my ear, before stepping back a bit. This one was worse than any previous one, maybe because he had paused, it was almost unbearable.  
“ONE!”  
I screamed out in pain. The next one was even harder. Now I was sure, Tom was hitting harder, probably to test me.  
“TWO!”  
He landed the next one under my cheeks on the very top of my thighs which was even worse.  
“THREE! Please Sir, not so hard.”  
“Do you want to stop?”  
“No Sir.”  
I was crying like a baby. I didn’t recognize my voice anymore. The next blow came – on the same spot as number three, but a bit lighter. I still screamed the number.  
“FOUR! Thank you Si…!”  
And before I was finished the fifth and hopefully last one hit me which was the most vicious of all.  
“FIVE!”  
Once more my knees gave way and I just hung on my arms, tears streaming down my face. Tom quickly came over and supported me, wrapping one of his strong arms around me. With the other one he untied the knot from the bar and carried me over to his sofa, but not placing me on the sofa, but on the back, bending me over and moving up behind me. Holy shit, he wouldn’t, would he.

  
I quickly pulled all of my remaining strength together and said “Please no anal sex. I mean it’s normally just a soft limit for me, but you are just fucking enormous.”  
"Ehehehe. Didn't plan to. You surely need a bit of preperation for that first."  
Despite hot tears streaming down my face, I had to smile. Meanwhile Tom went back around the sofa grabbing a condom from the coffee table. Instead of coming back around he walked to the small cabinet again and retrieved a small bottle. His gaze fell upon me and he smiled and again I just had to as well. It was just impossible not to!

Standing behind me again he placed the items on the back of the sofa. He leaned forward and I could feel his rock hard dick against my burning ass. Beginning at the top of my neck he gently kissed and nibbed down my spine till he reached my sore backside, occasionally licking along the ropes still tied around my chest. I thought he would stop there or turn back going the same way up again, instead he kneeled behind me and started to kiss my burning ass.  
"Spread your legs!" I did. "Wider!" His voice again reminding me of Loki. And then I could feel his tongue at my soaking wet slit, slightly teasing me. It didn't take long and I was ready to climax again, but only seconds before that he withdrew and caressed my ass cheeks again, this time with his fingers. After I came down a bit he continued, sucking greedyly at my folds and clit, from time to time he entered me with his tongue. I couldn't take it much longer.

  
"Sir please, may I come? Please!?"  
He didn't answer me with words, but withdrew again and got back up again, pulling his trousers off. He grabbed the condom and afterwards the bottle. I didn't need to see the etiquett to know it was lube. He spilled something in his hand and began stroking his cock slowly. I couldn't quite see him, but the sounds he was making were just super sexy. He stopped and came closer to me, I could feel his body warms radiating against my bare flesh. And then he brushed the tip of his cock against my slit and teased me. As I began to moan and gasp he placed himself at my entrance and roughly entered me in one hard thrust. For a moment I thought he would tear me apart. He started to move in a furious pace. Pulling almost all the way out and then slaming his full length back in. It actually hurt, put at the same time felt fucking amazing. His fingers dug into my hips and he held on for dear life. Suddenly he slightly changed the angle and now with every thrust he hit my g-spot. That in addition with his heavy balls slapping against my clit with every thrust felt fucking amazing. Quickly I was close to the edge. Once more I started to beg when I felt I wasn't able to hold back much longer.

  
"Plea... Ah! FUCK!"  
"What's that?" He asked innocently.  
"Please Sir. Aaahhh! I need to come please!" It was almost painful now and the friction on my sore arse didn't help much either.  
"Soon."  
He kept on thrusting and out of agony I started to cry again.  
"Please Siiirr. Plea..." How could he be so crule?  
"Okay. You may cum now."  
And I did, shouting his name as loud as I could. He thrust a few more times till I finally felt his cock twitching inside of me. Prolonging my orgasm he rubbed frantically at my clit. That was the fucking best and longest orgasm of my hole life. He really knew how to push my buttons. Once again he leaned over me and kissed my neck, his softening dick still inside of me.

  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes Tom. Great. I think I never came this hard before. Thank you for that."  
"My pleasure darling. And now as much as I don't want to leave your warm body, I still think we should but some cooling lotion on that beautiful ass of yours. Come on." He pulled his cock out, got rid of the condom and held his hand out to me, then realized my wrists were still tied. He looked me up and down.  
"Hang on a sec."

  
With skilled fingers he untied me, taking both ends of the rope and wrapping it around my belly and lower abdomen. He made a knot at my lower back, letting the ends hang down. He came to my front taking the rope and pulled the ends between my ass cheeks and then up my front pulling the ends loosely into one of the loops. He placed both between my outer and inner folds, so they would rub at my clit when I pushed my thighs together. Firmly tugging on the ends and crossing them at my belly button, he stood back up and tied the ends to the rope just beneath my breasts. It felt amazing to wear that and the way he studied me licking his lips was a bonus. He quickly got back into his pants which were tenting already again. He interlaced his fingers with mine and led me upstairs towards his bedroom.

It was quite big with a big bed covered in light blue sheets.  
"Get on the bed, on your belly. I'll be right back." He walked towards a conecting door, probably the bathroom, as I got onto the bed. Because of the bindings I couldn't comfortably lay down as my breast were tightly bound and it hurt a lot to lie on them. So I probbed up on my elbows waiting for Tom to come back. I heard the flush of the toilet and running water then the door opened and he came towards me. I smiled at him over my shoulder and he grinned like a little child at Christmas.  
"You look absolutely delicious darling."  
Shyly I dropped my eyes to the sheets below me while he scooted up the bed beside me.  
"Too tight?" I looked at him questioningly and he gestured to the rope.  
"No Sir. It's absolutly okay. Kinda hot actually. I just can't lie down flat without hurting." He slowly pushed his hand beneath my breasts and caressed my nipples gently which began to harden immediately while he directly looked me in the eye all the time licking his lips. Didn't he have enough already???

  
Suddenly he withdrew and grabbed a small bottle of lotion and pressed some into his hand, he got on his knees and started to massage it on my sore ass.  
"You'll feel better in a sec. Do you need some pain killers?"  
"No thank you. I'm good for now. Maybe later."  
"I still can't believe you've never done anything like this before."  
"Why's that?"  
"Well, I've been quite rough with you testing your limits and you've done incredibly well."  
"I've always had a high tolerance for pain, so I guess that helps."  
"Possibly."  
"Or maybe you're just a good teacher." I winked at him becoming a bit more selfconfident and a little less nervous around him.  
He lay down on the bed beside me studying me.

  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"But please don't feel offended."  
"I won't." I furrowed my brow.  
"Why does a woman like you do this 'job'?"  
"A woman like me? What's that supposed to mean?" I couldn't help it but to feel offended. WTF!!! He was the one paying for sex - very kinky sex.  
"I mean you're witty, beautiful and smart. You're just not the type of girl who usually does this."  
"Because they are all ugly, stupid and have no sense of humor?"  
"No, shit. Now you're offended, aren't you?"  
"Hell, yeah!"  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to. I... You're just different than any other one in so many ways. It's hard to explain. Sorry. Let's just forget what I said."

  
He leaned in and placed a slight kiss on my shoulder.  
"It's okay. I guess, I AM not your average everyday whore!"  
"No, please."  
"Well, that's what I am and we both know it." My heart was broken and I really had to fight hard to hold back my tears.  
"That's what I mean. You don't behave like one. You make me feel... special, not like one of many."  
Because you are, I reciprocated in my head, but I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled at him shyly. Silently we lay there next to each other, Tom occasionally stroked over my back playing with the rope.

  
“Your facial expression earlier, when I told you I didn’t think you could hold back your orgasm, was priceless. Did you really think you could?”  
“Yeah. To be honest I barely come while having sex with someone.”  
“Really?” Now Tom looked shocked.  
“Yes. You’re actually only the second one who achieved that.” I said winking. Why, the hell, did I just tell him that!!!  
“You serious?”  
“I swear by my life. It’s hard for me to relax, I think. So it’s kind of crazy to have had three orgasms in one night.”  
“Until now! I’m not done with you, yet.”  
Right on command Tom’s stomach growled.  
“Shit. Sorry. I wasn’t really hungry earlier, but now… How about you?”  
“A bit maybe.”  
“Okay. I’ll go down and fix us something. You can wait here if you want and relax a bit. I’ll call for you when I’m finished.”  
“Okay.”

  
He got up and grabbed a shirt from a nearby chair and exited the bedroom. So I was alone in his bedroom. I dropped my face into his pillows and sheets inhaling deeply. God, that smelled like heaven. A mixture of Tom and fabric softener. Rolling over to my back I took in the room, a couple of posters on the wall a big walk-in cupboard and the bathroom on the other side. Just then I realized I really needed to go to the toilet, so I got up quickly and walked over to the door. The bathroom was also beautiful, Tom had absolute good taste, the floor in dark grey tiles, the walls in white tiles, a big tub and a huge shower. You could easily fit 4 people in there. I used the toilet trying not to pee on the rope and washed my hands. Then I grabbed his shampoo, opened it and smelled, then doing the same thing with his body wash etc. That’s a habit I always had. It was no wonder he smelled so nicely. I took a quick glance in the mirror and was totally shocked, my ass was fire red with streams all over, but it didn't actually hurt that much. Not yet, anyway. I slowly tabbed bare foot back to the bedroom, considering what to do. I glanced around and decided I would go downstairs and help him in the kitchen. Just as I was about to exit the door my eyes fell to his hoody lying on a dresser. Out of instinct I grabbed it and put it on. It was the one with the white cords he looked so sexy in, but then again he could wear old rags and he’d still look sexy. It went down just covering my ass, the sleeves were way to long of course. I pulled the zipper up covering my nakedness, it almost fitted perfectly only around my breasts it was quite tight so I just left it open at the middle of my breasts. At least Tom would have a good view of my cleavage when he wouldn't order me immediately to take it back off. I pulled my arms around me inhaling his scent deeply. While I walked towards the stairs I looked around, his house was really amazing. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard him hum along to some song in the kitchen, so I decided to check my phone quickly just to see who had called earlier and given him the reason to spank me. Shit, that had been hot!

  
I saw Amber’s number on the screen and quickly texted her: Can’t talk. I’m “working”  
She was the only person who knew that I was doing this “job” and she supported me cheering me back up when I was down feeling guilty. The other day she had said to me “Don’t feel guilty for sleeping around, if guys do it they are cool. Just see getting paid as a bonus. Try to enjoy yourself.” The thing only was that before tonight I had never enjoyed it.  
Her reply came almost immediately: I thought you were off tonight? Anyway talk to you tomorrow. Have fun ;-)  
Call you when I get home.

  
I entered the kitchen just as The Killers’ Human started playing. I fucking love that song. Starting to sway my hips to the beat I snugged up behind Tom who was cutting a tomato and boldly reached my hand around his waist sneaking my fingers in the waistband of his pants and firmly grabbing his cock.  
“Fuck.” He bolted around, the knife still in his hand. The blade dug into the fabric of his hoody. If I hadn’t been wearing it, it would have possibly cut me. He stared down at me realizing what I wore. Involuntarily his eyes dropped from my face down onto my cleavage and my fingers still around his cock I could feel him harden again. Suddenly his expression changed, he realized he was pressing the knife into my chest.  
“Shit. Did I hurt you?”  
“No. But if you keep pressing it there, you might cut a hole in it.” He withdrew the knife and gently grabbed my hand and pulled it out of his pants.  
“If we keep going like that we won’t get anything to eat at all.”  
“Can I help you with something then?”  
"No, thanks. I'm almost done anyway. I thought some salad with grilled chicken breast would be nice. Is that okay?"  
"Perfect." I stole a tomato slice from his chopping board and ate it seducingly looking at him. It took him only about five more minutes and he fixed two plates of mixed salad and the chicken on top.

  
"Come on." We walked to his dining room and he placed the plates opposite each other. I was just about to sit down as he stopped me.  
"Hang on a sec. Be right back." In big steps he walked over to the sofa we were on earlier and grabbed a pillow which he placed on my chair.  
"Please, have a seat." The total gentleman he even held the chair for me as I sat down. When he finally took his seat opposite me I smiled at him.  
"So is this for me to sit more comfortably or are you afraid I'll ruin your chair?"  
"Ehehehe." He leaned over and whispered conspiritially "Maybe a bit of both."

  
After that we ate in silence occasionally looking at each . I was finished first and I leaned back and watched him eat. He even looked super hot whilst eating. It didn't take him long to finish his plate.  
"How about a desert!"  
"I don't q..." It hadn't been a question, had it? Raising my brow I looked at him and his eyes had become dark with lust.  
"Come over here." He pushed back his chair and moved it sideways. Quickly getting up I made my way round the table until I stood before him. He ran his fingertips softly along the top of my breasts.  
"Take that off. Now!" As fast as I could I unzipped his hoody and dropped it behind me on the floor.  
"You might want to get that pillow."  
I didn't react immediately and he simply shook his head.  
"Well, if you don't want to. KNEEL!"

  
I almost burst out laughing and I guess my face showed that as he rapidly leaned forward and hit my already sore behind hard with his big hand. I yelped out of pain and surprise and fell to my knees before him.  
The wooden floorboards were really hard but I had to stand that.  
"Move closer." I moved between his long legs and he only stopped me when my shoulders touched his thighs.  
"Enough." In my mind I just had to add 'you dull creature' as a result I had to giggle. Again he smacked me hard on the ass.  
"What's so funny? Do you want me to spank you again?"  
"Nothing Sir. And no Sir. I'm really sorry Sir."  
"No you're not! But you will be when I fuck that beautiful mouth of yours."  
"Sir, please!" I gave him my best puppy eyes and it seemed to work, his face calmed down slightly.  
"But you'll suck me off!"  
"Yes Sir. Of course."  
"Then you should get some protection." I had those latex tissues in my purse always when I had a client and until now I had always used them, but somehow I didn't want tonight. I wanted to taste him.

  
"If you don't mind I go without."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Good. I promis I'm clean. Arms behind your back. Good girl and now start."  
He was still wearing his damn pants, how was that supposed to work? Even if I had my hands to use? I could use my teeth but how should I get them down wide enough? Tom just started to laugh.  
"Is there a problem?" Well I guessed this was his revange for laughing earlier.  
Shrugging my shoulders I said. "Possibly."  
"Maybe you should tell me what you want."  
Oh, that was what he was on about. Well, why not doing him the favour and play along? Again my best puppy eyes this time looking up at him through my lashes and blinking "Sir I really would like to suck your beautiful, huge cock, so would you mind turning off your pants?"  
"Such a good and polite pet. But no."

  
He really wanted to push me, I also changed my voice now, whining and pouting I went on "Oh please Sir, I want to have you in my mouth, please." In an impulse I added "You can do to me what you want after you let me have that amazing cock of yours. Please."  
I could see his erection growing through his pants.  
"Shit. You're really good at this." Without saying anything else he abruptly got up and pushed his pants down and, stepped out of them and sat back down. Leaning in I placed a soft kiss on his tip quickly pushing my tongue over his slit which made him moan.  
"Thank you Sir." Before he could say anything I took him in my mouth and started swirling my tongue around his tip. His hands moved into my hair and stroked through them.

Occasionally he let out a moan or grunt. As I went on I took him deeper and deeper sucking hard until his tip brushed against the back of my throat. I gagged and pulled back a bit. He looked worriedly at me. I gave him an asuring smile and went on with licking him from base to top along the thick veins on the underside of his dick. I retreated a bit and looked at his beatiful humongous cock. I couldn't quite believe that all of this had been inside me - twice! Tom was about to say something as I leaned forward again ignoring his erection and darting my tongue out to lick his balls. I had found that some guys liked to have their balls sucked even more than their cock. As I started to lick them Tom's dick twitched at the side of my face slapping against my cheek. I moved my head a bit so my hair would tickle him a bit which got me a deep groan from him. Great. I kept licking his heavy sack for a while until I placed my tongue under it and sucked it into my mouth.

  
"Holy shit!"  
In response to his exclamation I sucked even harder and rolled my tongue on his underside and finally pressing it into his perineum.  
"Fuuuuck. Stop it."  
I immediately withdrew popping his balls out of my mouth. Appologetic I looked up at him and he seemed furious. What the hell did I do? He gently brushed my hair behind my ear still panting hard. Shit he nearly lost control. That's why he's angry. He was supposed to control me and I nearly broke that.  
"I'm really sorry Sir."  
"Fine. Keep going."  
I nodded and took in the sight before me. His tip was leaking with cum, it still seeped out slowly. Leaning forward I collected it with the tip of my tongue and tasted it - him - for the first time. It was salty and slightly bitter but not unpleasant. I was so horny as I took him back in that I pressed my thighs together. The friction of the rope and the whole situation nearly sent me over the edge. Snapping me out of my haze I heard his voice.  
"Legs apart. Now!"

  
I obeyed and immediately missed that friction - he must have seen me pressing my thighs together - but I kept on sucking his dick taking him further and further in my mouth and then my throat. It didn't take long and he was moaning which went right down between my legs. I must have been soaking by then. Tom seemed to want to test that as he slowly slid his toes up my inner thigh towards my centre. First he brushed his big toe over my folds and then between them.  
"So fucking wet. You may come when I come. Okay?"  
I muffled a light "mmhm" with his cock inside my mouth and kept going. By now I had him a bit over half way in, but I just couldn't take any more. So I concentrated more on his tip as he started to rub my oversensitive clit with his toe. Holy fuck! I licked over his tip again then taking him back into my mouth, my jaw was aching already. Sucking as hard as I could, I swirled my tongue around him. I sucked so hard, like when you drink a banana shake and a piece get's stuck in the straw... I think you get the idea. And it didn't take long and he exploded inside of my mouth shooting his hot sperm down my throat, but I didn't flinch. I stayed were I was collecting even the last droplet. To my agony as soon as he came he had dropped his foot from my centre so my climax was out of reach.

After I licked him clean I retreated a bit and placed my head on his thigh cuddling into him like a cat. He was still panting heavily from his orgasm which I had caused. I still don't know why but it felt just wonderful. Closing my eyes I just stayed there waiting for him to get himself together again. A while later I felt his fingers brushing over my cheek and pushing a stran of hair behind my ear.  
"Wow. That was amazing. But you didn't come, did you darling?"  
"No Sir. But that's fine."  
We stayed there for a while longer, my knees were killing me by now, but I didn't want to ruin that wonderful and intimate moment.


	4. Cuddling with Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting quite cosy now. Or is it?  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 3  
Cuddling with Tom

"Your knees must hurt like shit by now." It was at least ten minutes later and I had pretty much forgotten about my aching knees.  
"A bit Sir." I lied and I don't know how but he knew.  
"Lie! I should spank you for doing that. I need to be able to trust you. That's actually the most important aspect of the whole thing. It doesn't work without trust."  
"Yes Sir. I'm sorry. But it's really not that bad."  
"Okay. Get up darling."  
I barely could, it was even worse standing than kneeling.  
"Let's go upstairs. I've got a pretty present to unwrap."  
As we reached his bedroom he sat down on the bed placing me with my back to him between his legs, he started to loosen the knots and untie me. After he had finished he turned me around surveying me all over.  
"Nothing bruised too badly I guess."  
I looked down my body and it was clearly visible were the rope had been, but as he said, it wasn't too bad.

  
"Get on the bed. Palms to the headboard and leave them there. Legs apart." I quickly positioned myself to his liking, spreading my legs as wide as possible. He pulled the shirt he was still wearing over his head and came on all fours towards me. He looked like a wild animal sneaking up to its prey. He placed his knees between my thighs preventing me from pressing them together, his hands were placed on either side of my upper body. With a loud animalistic groan he dove at me or better my breasts kissing, sucking and occasionally biting at them. After one particular hard bite, which had caused me to yelp a bit, he paused and looked at me. Before he could even open his mouth to ask if I was alright, I reassured him  
"Still green Sir. Very green actually."

  
He continued to suck, sucking harder and harder. I was sure he would leave a mark. He had concentrated his attention to my breasts for a while as he went deeper, first placing soft kisses and nibbles at my stomach then my mound and finally my clit. When he reached my centre, he lay down between my legs and pushed my thighs over his shoulder, so he had unlimited access to me. At first he only licked at my folds and clit, but then he also sucked at them and finally bit them, not too rough though. It felt absolutely amazing, especially on my clit.  
“You taste fantastic darling. And so wet!”  
Suddenly he rammed two fingers into me and I almost came. He held still for a moment before he began to stroke my inside scissoring his fingers.  
“OH GOD. Right there. Fuck!”  
“Not yet.”

  
Now he pushed his tongue also into me as deeply as he could almost reaching my most sensitive spot. Moments later he sucked at my clit again, almost as hard as I had sucked him earlier.  
“Cum for me baby!”  
And I did moaning his name, but he didn’t stop his torture and kept on stroking me as my walls clenched around him.  
After I had come down a bit, he withdrew his fingers, coming up my body and placing his soaked fingers on my lips.  
“Lick away the mess you’ve made on my fingers. Come on pet!”

  
I really hated that, always had, when guys did this. But I didn’t want to disobey Tom so I darted my tongue out and sucked his fingers into my mouth.  
“Good girl.”  
As he shifted positions I could feel he was already rock hard again against my thigh. Either it had been some time since his last sex or he was insatiable.  
“Once I’ve got you so soaked, we should make use of that. Don’t you think?”  
“Of course Sir.”  
“Good. Grab your thighs behind your knees and hold yourself open for me!”  
“Yes Sir.” I quickly pulled my legs up and put them to both sides of my body. My cunt was up in the air, directly presenting itself to him and his greedy gaze. He got a condom from the nightstand and rolled it over, stroking himself a couple of times lazily, all the time staring at me. He then leaned forward placing his tip at my entrance. He slammed hard into me over and over. It felt like he wanted to fuck me through the mattress. He kept his pace, my tits bouncing hard with every thrust and every wet slap, both of us moaning at each other.  
My walls started to clench around him again and I could feel yet another climax approaching. Tom must have felt it as well, because he stopped suddenly.  
“It feels so fucking incredible to be inside you darling and those sounds. I think that’s my new favorite place to be.”  
“Holy fuck.” My walls clenched harder around him. He probably could even make me come just by talking dirty to me.  
“Fuck. You’re so tight.”  
“Well, which girl wouldn’t with that gigantic cock.”  
“Shut it.”  
He accelerated his pace again and we both got closer and closer until he finally grunted “Cum around my fucking COCK. NOW!”  
And I did – again. God I had really lost count, was that orgasm number five? I really wasn’t sure.

After we both had come down from our high, Tom rolled to his back taking me with him so I ended up on top of him, his cock still buried inside me. I didn't mind though, it felt very intimate actually. Cuddling to his chest I began to stroke my fingers over his perfect pecs and through his chest hair. He wrapped his strong arms around me and caressed my back and ass. I really could get used to that.

  
"So tell me, how long have you been living in London?"  
"All my life!"  
"No, you haven't."  
"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you."  
"Oh, come on. You even told me your real name."  
"Well, that mistake is actually unforgiveable!"  
"I said I won't tell anyone."  
"Sure. But why do you care?"  
"Just making conversation. And you're obviously not British!"  
"No? Are you sure?" I said in my best posh English accent.  
"Ehehehe. That's really good actually. But I don't buy it."  
"No? Well, I won't tell you, but maybe you want to guess." I boldly winked at him.  
"Okay. I'm pretty sure you’re from the States. Probably the East Coast."  
Laughing I shook my head. "No."  
"Canada?"  
"Wrong again. Want another try?" This time my best Scottish accent.  
"No, you're not from Scotland. I'm sure about that. Ireland, maybe?"  
"Still not correct."  
"Oh, come on. Give me a hint or do I have to spank it out of you?"  
"I think I had enough of that for tonight." Laughing I gave him his hint as I tried my best German accent which possibly wasn't that good as he looked at me confused. He furrowed his brows and studied my face. I just raised my eyebrows waiting for his next guess. I finally gave in.  
"Maybe I should make you Schnitzel or something?"  
"You're German? Seriously?"  
"Na, boarisch, aber bast scho."  
"What's that?"  
"Nevermind." He slapped my ass again, hard.  
"I warned you." He said jokingly.  
Rolling my eyes I explained "I said I was Bavarian."  
"What's the diffrence?"  
"Well, how to explain that… I guess it's like when you call a Scot British. It's true, but... doesn’t do it justice. Do you get what I mean?"  
"Yeah, I think so. So, back to my initial question."  
"Which was?" I asked innocently. Another smack.  
"Okay. Sorry. Only for about seven weeks."  
"May I ask why?"  
“Why what?”  
“Why you moved to London?”  
"I always liked London, I've been here four times before. I love going to the theatre and so on. Well and I thought that it would be quite easy to get a good job. Naive, I know but I haven't lost hope, yet."  
"Your English is really good. I was absolutely convinced you were a native speaker."  
"Oh come on! Get your head out of my ass!"  
And yet another slap, his eyes turned dark and he hardened again a bit inside of me.  
"Sorry. I just heard that like at least twenty times. 'Your English is very good, but not good enough for the job. Thank you for coming. And now do us a favour and fuck off!' " Again in my best posh English.  
"Ehehehehe."  
"Good, that you find it funny."  
"Sorry. So you do this to pay your way till you find something else?"  
"You're not seriously expecting an answer, are you?"  
"No, probably not. You said you liked theatre. What have you seen and what did you like most?"  
"You sure you'd rather talk than shag?"  
Two slaps this time.  
"Don't snap at me like that."  
"Sorry Sir." Apologetic I kissed his chest and snugged against him.  
"So?"  
"Still thinking. I went to see a lot of musicals lately and I've enjoined them all, but the one that impressed me most was probably Macbeth with James McAvoy. That was really good. It was quite hard to understand as a non native speaker, but the thing I figured about Shakespeare is that you didn't need to understand every word, you just have to 'feel' it. You know turn your brain off and concentrate on the actors. At least when watching it and the actors are good. If that makes sense to you."  
"It actually does. Yeah."  
"You know, he's an amazing actor and such a nice person. He actually scared the shit out of me in the second half. Have you seen it? I think that was back in 2013."  
"No, I haven’t. I think I was working on something. Did you meet him?"  
"Yeah. I went to the stage door and he signed my programme. Do you guys know each other?"  
"No. Come on, let's get some sleep."  
"Sure." At least he would, but there was a rule that you weren't supposed to sleep when you were with a client. He gently lifted me off him pulling out of me.

  
"I think I have a spare tooth brush if you want."  
"That would be great."  
He reached for my hand and pulled me to my feet, I had to wince as my sore backside made contact with his mattress.  
"And we might need more lotion."  
"Yes, I think so. Maybe you have some aspirin as well."  
"Sure."

  
We went to his bathroom and he got me a toothbrush before leaving me alone and getting some water from downstairs. I quickly brushed my teeth and used the toilet. When I returned to his bedroom he had placed a bottle of water on the nightstand for me whilst typing something on his phone.  
"Ready?"  
"Yes. Thank you."  
"Come here. Lay down."  
I strolled over to his bed getting back on the sheets. He grabbed the lotion from earlier and again put some in his hand while he waited for me to get back on the bed. He rubbed it tenderly into my skin.  
"I'll be right back with the pain killers."  
"Thank you."

  
He came back seconds later with two pills which he put down next to the water smiling down at me. Then he went back to the bathroom readying himself for bed. I grabbed the water and quickly swallowed the first pill, if I was still in pain I would take the other one later and it wasn't really that bad.  
He returned minutes later still completely nude scooting up next to me.  
"Do you mind if I put my arm around you?"  
"No, that's absolutely fine... Sir."  
Rolling me to my side he grabbed my hips and came closer. So close that I could feel his dick at my sore back. He then wrapped his arm around me and started to play with my tits. Boys and their toys...

  
It didn't take him long, however, to fall into a deep slumber, his hand still on my breast and his head resting against mine. It felt really comfortable to be all cuddled up against him but which also meant I couldn't really move around while he slept. So it was going to be a long night.  
First lots of thoughts went through my head and finally fell into a light slumber.

 

Shit, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I woke. Did I really fall asleep!!! Shit. Well, it had been a long day anyway. Second thing I noticed, my arse was throbbing with pain. Holy hell! I possibly wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for at least a week!!!  
Next thing I noticed was that Tom had cuddled into me even more. His long leg was tugged across mine pushing his crotch into my ass. He seemed to be fast asleep still as his breath went slowly in and out, occasionally a slight snore would escape him.  
But I really needed to get up. Firstly my ass hurt like shit and I really needed that second pill and secondly I had to pee urgently. So I gently took Tom's hand placing it on his hip then I rolled over tugging my legs from in between his and I almost screamed as the pain shot through me. I probably also should get a bit of that lotion again. It really seemed to have helped. Trying to be as quiet as possible I got up, swallowed the pill, went over to the other side, grabbed the lotion and went on tiptoes to the bathroom as I didn't want to wake him.

  
After relieving me I took a look at the label of the lotion bottle memorizing the name so I could later get some at the drugstore. I squeezed some into my palm and started to rub it cautiously on my sore arse cheeks. As my gaze fell to the mirror I flinched; my ass looked like a fucking rainbow! I turned around to brush my teeth and again I backed off. Both tits and my neck were covered in love bites! Those would probably last a good week which meant I had to tell Laura.

  
I mean it would have been weird to show up at some client being covered with the marks of someone else’s affection, right. During brushing my teeth my stomach growled, so I decided to go downstairs and make breakfast.  
Going back into the bedroom I looked for Tom's hoody, but it was nowhere to be seen; finally I remembered that I took it off after dinner. So I went down and it still was where I had left it. Quickly grabbing it I pulled the zipper up hiding my nakedness. Then I went into the kitchen where I searched his fridge for ingredients I could use to make a nice breakfast. There was lots of fruit so I figured a fruit salad would be nice and there was also ham, eggs and cheese. Great, ham and cheese omelet one of my favorites.

  
I started by peeling some apples quickly thinking it was too quiet for my liking so I got my phone from my purse and played some songs. I've always loved singing and I generally couldn't help it but sing along. After I've finished the fruit salad I put the bowl in the fridge as one of my favorites came on "Heaven" by Bryan Adams and I just started singing loudly. And why not, I had closed Tom's bedroom door behind me and the kitchen door was also closed. I grabbed the ham, eggs and cheese from and started cutting. When the next song started I immediately had a huge grin on my face. It always had that effect on me, no matter how sad or down I was I always felt better after this song "Shut up and Dance" by Walk the Moon. So I started to move my hips to the beat whilst preparing breakfast. As I had finished with the ham I spun around and danced wildly through the small kitchen.  
"Ehehehe. Looks like someone's having fun."  
Shit, he nearly gave me a fucking heart attack. I lasciviously danced towards him and as the chorus came up I started to sing at Tom

Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me.  
I said your holding back,  
She said shut up and dance with me!  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me

He grabbed my hips quite roughly and started to dance with me. When the song ended we were both quite out of breath. His right eyebrow shot up as the next song started playing. "Whiskey in a Jar" by Metallica  
"You've got a quite wide ranging taste in music, don't you?"  
"I guess so, but mostly Rock and Pop. I didn't wake you, did I?"  
"No. I normally never sleep so long. You've probably exhausted me."  
"Me, you? Sure!"  
"Ehehehe. I actually thought you'd left when the bed beside me was empty."  
"Do you want me to?”  
“No.”  
“I'm hungry, so I thought I make breakfast. Ham and cheese omelet and fruit salad, okay?"  
"Sounds perfect. Need some help?"  
"I'm almost finished, but you could set up the table maybe."  
"Okay. Do you want tea or coffee?"  
"Tea, please."  
He poured some water in the electronic kettle and got two mugs out.

It didn't take long and everything was set up. We both walked to the dining table to our places. The pillow from last night was still there and I sat carefully down, wincing as my butt made contact with the pillow.  
"Should I get you another one?"  
"No, I don't think that would help."  
"I'm sorry. I think I got carried away a bit last night."  
"It's okay. I'll be fine."  
“You were doing so well, so I didn’t really want to stop.”  
“As I said I AM FINE.”  
"So I didn't ruin it for you?"  
"No Sir." I whispered to him in the sexiest tone I could master.  
"Would you consider doing it again?"  
"Yes, I guess I would."  
"So you wouldn't be angry if I called Laura and ask for your company again?"  
"That would be quite nice."  
"Good."

  
Silently we finished eating.  
"Go and take a shower, I'll clean up here before I join you."  
As he got up taking our dishes, I could see his cock was slightly erect again, so this wasn't over just yet. I walked upstairs and into his bathroom shedding his hoody on the floor in front of the shower. I turned on the water and waited till the water was to my liking then I stepped in.  
I was just soaping my chest as the door opened and Tom stepped in. His pajama pants and his shirt quickly joined the hoody and he stepped into the shower with me holding a condom in his hand. He grabbed my hands and put them to my side placing the condom next to the shampoo.  
"Leave them there."  
"Yes Sir."  
He poured some soap into his palm foaming it up, then he started rubbing my back. After that he attended to my breasts and belly. Next his attention went to my feet and legs and finally my centre. Maddening slowly he circled my clit still standing behind me. As he moved a bit closer I could feel the tip of his cock brushing against the small of my back. Just as I started moaning he abruptly stopped.  
"I think it's my turn now."  
Did he really want me to wash him, touch him all over his body? Finally some good karma coming my way.  
"Yes, sure Sir."

  
I started as he had with his back. My fingers running slowly over his well muscled back then I went around him washing his chest inwardly counting the freckles on his chest and abdomen. Gently stroking down his belly along the small trail of hair leading down to his hard on, I leaned forward and kissed the freckle just below his left pec. Then I went to my knees before him and started at his big feet up his calves and thighs. He looked at me in anticipation, but his facial expression quickly changed into disappointment when I reached around him and rubbed his firm ass cheeks. I knew he was about to say something, so I wrapped my lips around his cock and licked over the tip.  
"Holy shit” he hissed. “Stand up. I need to be inside you."

  
My knees felt like jelly as I got back up, but he stabilized me pulling my right food up and around his waist. With his free hand he reached for the condom handing it over to me. I ripped the packaging open with my teeth, retrieved the condom and rolled it over his length. After I was done he placed his already twitching cock at my entrance and thrust into me. Slowly, intimately. It felt amazing. His mouth came down to my neck again and he started kissing and sucking. The hand that wasn’t holding my leg went to my tits and first caressed them gently when his thrusts became faster and harder, however, he started to pinch my nipples and bite my neck. We both came closer and closer to the edge. His pace increased even more and suddenly his hand was gone from my breasts and grabbed my other leg, finally lifting me off the ground and pushing me against the wall as he kept his frantic pace. My sore ass rubbing against the wall first felt really bad and I almost asked him to stop, but he then changed the angle of his thrusts and I came on the spot screaming his name.  
“Oh fuck, Tooooom!!!!”

  
He kept on thrusting into me a couple of times until he reached his orgasm and came hard inside of me. We stayed in that position for a while the hot water all the time running down over us.  
Carefully he placed me back on the ground, gently kissing the spot under my right ear. He pulled off the condom and threw it carelessly in the corner.  
“May I wash your hair?”  
“Okay. Why not.”

  
He grabbed the shampoo, poured some in his hand and began massaging it into my hair. It smelled great also it wasn’t really made for women. After he finished he led me back under the shower head and rinsed them of the foam. Then he quickly washed his own while I watched. When he was clean he turned off the water and opened the shower door, wrapped a towel around his waist and handed me one as well.  
“Dry off. I’ll get your clothes. Dave will be here soon.”

  
I quickly dried my body and my hair as Tom came back in with all my stuff.  
“The hair dryer is in the top drawer on the left.”  
“Thanks.”  
His phone went off and he muttered a quiet “Fuck”.  
“I’ll be right back.”

  
God, he looked delicious just wrapped in a towel. I could hear him talk to someone on his phone as he seemed to be in his bedroom. At first his tone was neutral and then changed into anger.  
“No. You told me it was eleven! What the hell!” A short pause. “Yeah. I’ll be there as fast as I can.”  
He came back in just as I turned on the hairdryer and quickly rubbed himself dry, hanging the towel on a hook. When I was finished with drying my hair and getting dressed I emerged from the bathroom and Tom was already fully dressed in black jeans and a white shirt.

  
“Everything okay?”  
“Yes. Luke just told me I had missed an appointment for an interview, but I’m sure he had said it was later. Even put it in my agenda.”  
“And where’s the problem Mr. Moviestar?”  
“I just hate being late I guess.”  
Right at that moment the doorbell rang.  
“I guess it’s time for me to go then.”  
“Oh shit. Your money. I totally forgot. Sorry.” He quickly went round the bed and got an envelope out of his nightstand then handing it to me.  
“Thank you.”  
“No. Thank you. Come on, I’ll see you to the door.”  
We went down and into the hall. I put on my high heels while he opened the door.  
“Good morning Sir.”  
“Morning Dave.”  
He helped me into my jacket and pulled the blindfolds from a pocket, looking at me apologetic.  
“I hope to see you again soon darling.”  
“Me too” I whispered.  
“Oh, your purse. I’ll get it for you. Your phone’s still in the kitchen, right?”  
“I guess.”  
He came back with both items in the blink of an eye handing them to me then pulling the blindfold over my eyes and gently kissing my cheek.  
“Bye.”  
“Bye. Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually saw James McAvoys performance in Macbeth and it was just utterly brilliant!


	5. Everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short in between chapter

Chapter 4  
Everyday

After Dave had brought me to the car he helped me get into the back. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I made contact with the hard leather seat.  
"Everything okay?"  
"Yeah." I tried to smile, but the pain prevented it from looking genuine - at least I was convinced it didn't. I put the envelope which was still in my hand into my purse and sat on my side so my weight wasn't on my burning ass.  
We spent the rest of the Drive in silence and after we were in the car for about 15 minutes I pulled off the blindfold. Dave saw it in the rear view mirror and was about to protest.  
"Oh come on. I know where we're going."  
"Yes, sure. I just have my instructions."  
"Well, if you won't tell, I won't either."  
He smiled at me.  
"Okay. We're there almost anyway."  
We were just passing the tube station nearest to my flat which meant it was only about 5 to 10 minutes until I was home. As we reached my front door, Dave quickly got out running around the car and held the door open for me. I was really grateful when he reached out his hand and more or less pulled me out of the car and onto my feet. I thanked him and waved him good bye as he got back in and sped off.  
Instead of going inside I turned down the street walking to the next drugstore just two blocks from my home. To my luck they - of course - didn't have the lotion Tom had been using, so I had to ask the girl behind the counter. But what to say really... "I've been spanked hard and now my ass is burning. What should I put on it?" Surely not. So I went up to her and lied "My son has been in a fight and has got bruises all over and I'm not sure what to buy."  
She was a really nice older lady and she recommended a few lotions and I picked one and some extra pain killers as I wasn't sure how much I still had at home. Afterwards I went back to my flat searching for the keys as I stood in front of my door. Always the same with those damn handbags, right. And there wasn't much in there anyway, only a bit of cash, my Oyster Card, some make-up, my phone and somewhere my keys - well and the envelope with my payment. No ID or anything, in case my client decided to go through my purse while I was in the bathroom or anything. Laura had told me that it had already happened and some girl got inappropriate letters etc.

Finally I found my keys and let myself in. I threw my purse on the sofa and went with the bag from the drugstore to my bathroom. I quickly pulled my clothes off and applied some lotion and immediately felt better. I pulled on my bra from yesterday and my huge ice hockey jersey grabbing some Aspirin I went to the kitchen and downed two pills. Finally I made my way back onto the sofa jumping on it belly first. For a few moment I just lay there occasionally looking up to my Loki poster on the other side of the room. I always had liked Tom as an actor and now having met him I liked him even more.  
After a while dreaming around I got the envelope out of my purse in anticipation of my money. 600 Pounds and it wasn't even that bad! I could easily pay my rent this month.  
When I opened the envelope and started counting my heart nearly stopped. There were 1000 Pounds in there!!! WTF!!!  
Was it a mistake of his? 400 Pounds tip, surely not, so I immediately grabbed my phone and called Laura. She picked up after the second ring.  
“Hi there sweetheart. How was it?”  
“Hi Laura. It was quite alright, I guess.”  
“Just alright? Come on, tell me all about it.”  
“I thought I was not supposed to talk about it?!”  
“Yes, not to anyone but me! So come on!”  
“It was good. I don't know.”  
“Oh, come on. You just got home, it can't have been that bad then.”  
“How the fuck do you know!”  
“Dave calls me when he drops you girls back at home. So I know you're save and how much I should charge.”  
“Alright. Well, listen I... he gave me to much money and I want to return it.”  
“What do you mean? Didn't you count it when you still were with him?”  
“No. We had to hurry, Dave was already waiting and he had to go somewhere.”  
“I told you get the money before you do anything at all! What the hell were you thinking?!”  
“Nothing really, I guess I was just utterly shocked. I mean... You know who he is, right?”  
“Of course, but that's no reason to break the rules. Think about that, if he fucked you and then would have refused to pay you. How would you feel now?”  
“Yeah. I know you're right but still... What should I do?”  
“How much did he give you?”  
“1000.”  
“Holy shit. Really?”  
“Yes. I counted at least four times now.”  
“Okay. I'll try to call him and see if he meant to give you that much.”  
“Great. Thanks. There is probably something else I should mention.”  
“What? Did he hurt you?”  
“Well, sure. You know he paid to do that.”  
“Yes, of course. I just mean did he do it against your will?”  
“No. He was quite the gentleman about it. I felt quite safe actually.”  
“What is it then?”  
“He kind of marked me.”  
“What?”  
“I've got love bites all over me, plus by butt is a mess.”  
“Love bites? Seriously? Where?”  
“Well, he was quite the vampire I guess. They're all over my neck and tits.”  
She burst into laughter.  
“And what's the problem about that?”  
“I just wanted to tell you. Not that you give me another client and he gets annoyed or something.”  
“Listen sweetheart I wasn't planning to give you a job within the next week. As you said, your ass is a mess, never mind the love bites.”  
“Oh. Okay then. Just tell me when you know something about the money then. Would you?”  
“Yes, sure. So you did enjoy it? Would you do it again?”  
“Yes, okay, I did enjoy it. I'm not sure if I would do it with someone else though. I mean, you have to be able to trust that person. Quite a lot actually. And I don't think I could do it with anybody, really.”  
“So I won't put you on the SM list just yet.”  
“Exactly. Thanks again.”  
“No problem and now get some rest. You must be exhausted.”  
“Yes. Bye.”  
“Bye.”  
I hung up and thought what I was going to do with my day because I didn't have to work until late tonight at the restaurant. I wasn't that exhausted as I had fallen asleep in Tom's arms, but I surely wouldn't tell Laura.  
Instead of sleeping I grabbed my phone again, dialing Amber's number. She would be at work which meant we couldn't talk too long, but at least we could talk for a bit. She picked up after three rings.  
“Hi love. What's up? How are you feeling?”  
She always asked me that when she knew I had been with a client and I usually was down and sort of depressed.  
“Hi Amb. Not to bad, I have to say.”  
“What? Who are you and what have you done to my friend Kris?”  
“Hahahaha. No seriously, it wasn't that bad this time.”  
“Why? What was different?”  
“I guess, he treated me with respect, not like a whore really.”  
“Did he look good?”  
“Fuck yeah.” If only I could tell her who it has been...  
“Come on, describe him. How did he look?”  
“Okay, let's see. Tall, beautiful eyes, sexy ass and a fucking huge dick!”  
“Hahahaha. How big? Tell!”  
“I didn't measure it. Just gigantic.”  
“Do you remember watching Shame the other night?”  
“Of course. You were speaking of Fassy's dick the rest of the week!”  
“Yeah, okay. But bigger than that.”  
“Oh yes!”  
“You're fucking joking, right?”  
“No, I'm not.”  
“Did it hurt?”  
“At first a bit, but he was really gentle.” At least the first time, I added in my head.  
“So you...”  
I heard someone shout from the background, probably her boss.  
“Listen love, I have to go back to work. Talk to you later okay.”  
“Yeah. I'll have to work from six to one at the restaurant though.”  
“Shit. Right. Maybe we can grab lunch tomorrow then.”  
“Sounds great.”  
“I'll pick you up at twelve then.”  
“Fantastic. See you.”  
“See you.”

After our phone talk I lay around for a while doing nothing. At some point I fell asleep and woke in the afternoon at about three. I tried to sit up and again winced when my back made contact to my sofa. I got my computer and lay back down, opening the job offers and looking through them. By the time I had to get ready for my waitress job I had written four new applications and saved two more offers to write an application to later on.

The whole week went by in a blur. I had three interviews and four more coming up. I started to hope again that I would find something else. On Monday evening I got home from working at the tourist info finding a call from Laura on my answering machine.  
“Hi. It's Laura. You seem to have a regular client now. How's it tomorrow? Call me when you get this.”  
A regular client? What on earth did she mean by that?  
Before I called her back I took a long bath, my ass was finally getting better, although it still was quite colorful. Afterwards I made myself a sandwich and sat down to eat as my phone rang. Laura, of course. I let it ring a couple of times then picked it up.  
“Hi Laura.”  
“Hi. Did you get my message?”  
“Yes, I just got home and took a shower.”  
“No problem. So what do you say?”  
“About what?”  
“Tomorrow?” She sounded impatient by now.  
“I've got an interview the day after tomorrow.”  
“And? Where's the problem?”  
“It's quite early.”  
“Well, then you can't stay the night.”  
“By the way, who are we talking about anyway?” I had the fear it was that disgusting older guy with smelly breath from about two weeks ago.  
“Let's say you made quite an impression on our friend. So he tipped you 400 Pounds.”  
“Shit. Are you serious?” Tom? Could this be true?  
“Yeah. I tried to call him a couple of times actually, but didn't reach him. Then he called this afternoon saying he had been busy. I asked him about the money and he immediately said it wasn't a mistake, he actually called to see if you were available tomorrow. And I said, sure. You are, aren't you?”  
“Yes. The whole day.”  
“How long max?”  
“Maybe ten.”  
“Okay. I check with him and call you back.”

I nearly fainted after I had hung up. It wasn't a mistake? 400 Pounds extra? OMG!!! And he wanted to see me again, I couldn't help it but smile. Finally I started eating my sandwich and turned on the telly to distract me a bit.

It didn't take long and Laura called again.  
“Hey, it's me again. Is three in the afternoon okay?”  
“Sure.”  
“Good. I'll send Dave again. Have fun sweetheart.”  
“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Smut coming up soon...


	6. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second "meeting" between Kris and Tom, but is it over before it even starts???

Chapter 5  
Playtime

The next morning I spent in bed, checking some job offers on my notebook and reading. I then made some quick lunch although I couldn't eat much anyway because I was really nervous somehow. To distract me I watched some telly and at two I was just about to prepare for my “appointment” as my phone rang – unknown caller. I picked up nevertheless.  
“Hello?”  
“Hello, I'm Andrea Hicks from WTC Travel. Am I speaking to Miss Hartmann?”  
“Yes, sure. How may I help you?”  
“I've been going through your application for the job as assistant manager for the German market.”  
“Yes?” Now I really got nervous! It was an absolute dream job, making contracts with tour operators and hotels, organizing trips, etc.  
“Do you have a bit for a short interview on the phone?”  
“I guess, but only about 15 minutes max as I have an appointment.”  
“Oh, sure. It won't take long.”

She started asking me lots of different questions, like the regular ones you always got asked: Why did you apply? Why should we take you? Etc.  
I thought it went quite well, but I was totally nervous. By the time she asked me to come and meet them in person I was shaking from head to toe and my heart was racing.  
“How is it tomorrow morning? Could you be here at about ten?”  
“Ahm, actually I've got another interview in the morning, but noon or afternoon would be okay for me, if that would work for you.”  
“Yes sure. Then at two o'clock tomorrow?”  
“That's perfect.”  
“Could and oh, please prepare a route for a two weeks trip through Britain, you know some sightseeing programme, and be ready to present it.”  
“Okay.” When should I prepare that? Fuck! This probably meant I wouldn't sleep tonight – at all.  
“Great. Then I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.”  
“Me too. Thanks and have a nice day.”  
“Thank you. You too. Bye.”  
“Bye.”  
Shit! This was an absolute dream job and I really wanted to get it.  
As my gaze fell onto my clock I totally panicked, it had taken nearly half an hour and Dave would be here any sec. Damn!!!  
I ran into my bedroom grabbing a set of underwear, a black lace push up bra, which made my tits look even bigger, and the matching panties. Then I quickly got into the bathroom, no time for a shower, but I guess that would be okay as I had showered the night before. I got into the underwear and as I started applying some make-up my door bell rang. Dave. I rushed to my speaker telling him I would be down in a few minutes. I finished my make-up, nothing to extreme, just a bit mascara and powder, there was just no time for more. Grabbing a tight black skirt and a white sleeveless blouse, I got dressed in the blink of an eye. On my way out I got my red leather, well fake-leather, jacket and my purse. I ran down the stairs and opened the front door where Dave was already impatiently waiting.  
“Where the fuck have you been? We're gonna be late!”  
“Sorry. I know. I just had a job interview on the phone and it took longer than expected.”  
“Do I look like I fucking care?”  
“I said I was sorry, didn't I.”  
“Whatever. And now get in.”  
He didn't hold the door open for me this time, I could tell he was really pissed. But he wouldn't have to explain why to Tom, that would be me. He drove really fast through the early afternoon London traffic. After we were driving for about five minutes he reached into his pocket and pulled out, of course, a blindfold.  
“Shit. Now I almost forgot about this. See where your being late gets us. Put it on!”  
“Yes, sure. And sorry for caring about my future.” I snapped at him. What was his problem? Before I put the blindfold on, however, I remembered my phone, I set it on silent – shit it was already three – and put it back into my purse, then put it on. We drove for another 15 minutes at least till we reached our destination. Just like last time Dave helped me out of the car and led me up towards the house. The door opened before me.  
“You're late!”  
Holy crab, Tom really sounded angry, before Dave could say anything I whispered in my most submissive tone. “I'm really sorry. That's my fault.”  
I heard him take in a sharp breath.  
“See you at ten then.”  
“Yes Sir. Might be a bit later.”  
“Good.”  
As Dave's steps grew silent, he grabbed my arm harshly and pulled me into his house closing the door behind us. He helped me out of my jacket and shoes and finally he took the blindfold off. He looked, as usual, pretty hot, dressed in tight black jeans and a white button down shirt. His facial expression, however, was a different thing. He looked at me with dark eyes, he was really angry.  
“I'm really sorry Sir. I had an important phone call which took longer than expected.”  
“Do you think I care? I hate unpunctuality.” His tone was so cruel.  
"I said I was sorry Sir. What else can I do?"  
"Don't be so fucking disrespectful! Plus, I don't buy that you're sorry!"  
"Maybe not about the reason why I'm late, but about the fact that I am late."  
"See, that's exactly what I mean."  
"Shit. What's your problem? I mean I know you don't care about my future, but I do! Well, of course, if I find something better you won't have your new favorite sex toy anymore. So either you call Dave back and I fuck off again or you get going. I've apologized and I'll stay the 20 minutes longer that I was late, okay!"  
I don't think I have ever been this angry before.  
His face was ice cold at first and he was breathing heavily clenching his fists, after standing there for a while and staring at me, however, it softened and the "normal" Tom came back.  
"That's okay. I'm sorry too. I just had a really bad day. Sorry."  
"Well, then let's try and make it better."  
"Sounds brilliant." He put up one of his heart melting smiles and grabbed my hand leading me towards his living room.  
"My new favorite sex toy? Really?"  
"Sorry. I was just really angry."  
"I kind a like that actually."  
He went round the sofa sitting down with his legs spread wide - as usual - placing me standing before him.  
"By the way, thank you for your generosity last week."  
"No problem. Did you really think, it was a mistake?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Which reminds me." He reached into his pocket pulling out another envelope and handing it to me.  
"Thank you." I quickly put it in my purse without looking inside.  
"You don't want to check?"  
"No, I trust you Sir. I'm sure it's more then enough anyway. Thanks again."  
"You're very welcome darling. And now let's get you out of those annoying pieces of fabric."  
I reached up to the top button of my blouse as he stopped me with a motion of his hand.  
"You seemed to like dancing the last time. So I thought you maybe could... You know."  
"You want me to strip for you?"  
"Would you?"  
"Yes Sir. Of course."  
He smiled at me again and then grabbed the remote control lying next to him. He pressed a few buttons and some music started playing. I didn't know the song, but I quite liked it. I started to dance slowly again reaching for my buttons whilst moving my hips to the beat. As I dropped my blouse to the floor in a “oops I've lost my blouse” way I glanced over at him just in time to see him lick his lips. He definitely liked that bra, further evidence for that was the growing bulge in his pants. I moved my hips even more reaching for the waistband of my skirt.  
Damn, it hit me like a train, in my hurry earlier I had put on panties and now standing in front of him I remembered the "no panties" rule. What should I do?  
I figured if I pushed them down with my skirt he maybe wouldn't realize, but my hopes were destroyed immediately. Just as I had opened the button, he was already up on his feet coming towards me.  
"What the hell's that?"  
Ashamed I looked down to the floor "Panties Sir."  
He pulled the zipper of my skirt down and it fell down revealing my mistake.  
"And why are you wearing them?"  
"I was in a hurry getting dressed for you Sir and I didn't think. You know, you put them on automatically. I'm really really sorry that I disappointed you Sir."  
"It's alright. You're not very fond of them, are you?"  
They were quite expensive, but with his huge tip I surely could buy another five or six.  
"No Sir."  
"Good."  
He reached inside stroking over my mound and pushing one finger inside me.  
"So wet already?"  
I shyly smiled at him, his expression turned dark and with one hard tug the lace ripped and there went my panties. He threw them away somewhere onto the floor then reached around me to unclasp my bra.  
"It opens in the front Sir."  
Raising his eyebrow he traced his fingers over my back and shoulders to my cleavage caressing it as he studied the fastening. It didn't take him long, however, to figure it out, he gently opened it and brushed it down my shoulders onto the floor. His bulge was huge by now, it must be almost painful for him in those tight jeans.  
"Stand over there. I'll be right back."  
I went over to the spot he had pointed me to which was pretty much the same as the week before. I stood there for a while wondering where he had gone. As he came back he was carrying a small bag which he placed on the coffee table. I looked at him questioningly.  
"Just some toys." He answered my unasked question.  
The first thing he retrieved was a pair of leather cuffs which he put tight around my wrists. Next he pulled out two ropes, much shorter than the one he had used last time. He pulled them through the metal rings attached to the cuffs, first at my right arm, pulling it up and tying it to a bar above me then he did the same to the other side. Finally I stood there with my arms to both sides. He circled me looking me up and down, he stopped facing me and stared at me with his left index finger placed at his lower lip.  
"Nice, but not perfect yet."  
He went back to the bag and got something else out, a long black thing. First I thought it was a cane or something like that, but it had two leather rings or cuffs at each end. Tom must have seen my puzzled face as he started to explain "That's a spreader bar, it will keep you open for me."  
He grinned mischievously and got to his knee before me.  
"Spread your legs darling."  
I did and he secured first the left cuff around my ankle then the right one. Now I stood like a big X there before him, totally exposed and open for him to use.  
"Fucking amazing." He was still on his knee looking up, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my almost completely hairless mound, then he stuck out his tongue licking along my folds and finally at my clit. As I started to moan he ended his caresses immediately and got back up on his feet walking around me and carefully touching my ass cheeks.  
"You're still a bit bruised, aren't you?" It was true my buttocks were still a mix of green and yellow, but it wasn't painful anymore.  
"I can comfortably sit down again. So I'm fine Sir." Probably not much longer.  
"Good."  
He walked back to his bag of toys and pulled out two huge metal balls, linked with a small chain and another one at the end of them. Luv eggs. I swallowed hard, I didn't really want him to put these inside me, no idea why. He stopped just inches before me looking down at my just about 5.2 ft.  
"I don't want to hear a sound from you from now on. Only if you have to use a safe word. If you make any sounds nevertheless, I'll gag you. Understood."  
Instead of answering I nodded my head until I was sure he had seen it.  
"Good girl. Now let's see if you are wet enough for these."  
He reached his right hand between my legs and pushed two fingers inside me, I almost let out a deep groan.  
"God, your soaked. Good that there's no carpet beneath you. Now listen. These are quite heavy, I want you to keep those inside you. Sounds probably easier than it actually is. If you loose them, there will be consequences."  
With that he pushed the first one inside me, then the second one. This time I couldn't stifle a moan. Those things were huge and damn heavy. How on earth should I keep those inside me as spread open as I was??? But that was probably part of his game.  
"Shhhh. Quiet. Just to make sure, being gagged would be okay for you, wouldn't it?"  
I nodded. I had never done it before, but I really trusted him.  
"Good."  
Again he turned and went over to his bag getting out a flogger. It had at least 10 to 15 cords and at each end there were three pearls.  
"Oh, one more thing." He reached into the bag again this time pulling out a blindfold. He pulled it over my head and I had to rely on my other senses. My breathing and heart beat was already faster then usually, my throat dry and my walls gripping at the metal balls inside me not wanting to let go. I could hear and actually feel Tom taking a step back as his body heat wasn't as close anymore. For a moment nothing happened and I wasn't even sure he was still there, but suddenly the cords of the flogger touched me. He pulled it teasingly along my body, starting at my feet, my calves, my inner thighs and finally my cunt. The contact made me whimper.  
"Shhh. Quiet pet. Last warning."  
He continued his teasing, occasionally brushing the cords also over my belly and tits. My nipples were already rock hard and I had goose bumps all over my body. He stopped abruptly and walked to my back where he started his torture again. Somehow I managed to stay silent, but all hope of not being gagged was destroyed when he started to whip me with the flogger. The first blow wasn't to bad, it was nothing compared to the belt the week before as far as the pain was concerned. The thing only was that he hit me vertically so the cords went between my legs and striking against my folds - at least the first did.  
The second was a bit harder and hit my clit directly. And I moaned, of course. My walls still clenching around the love eggs released their grip and I could feel them slowly slipping out of me. I tried to stop them but it was hopeless. I heard a loud thud as they fell to the floor beneath me.  
Tom leaned to my ear and whispered "Bad pet. Breaking two rules at once."  
He brushed his nose and mouth over the crook of my neck then the contact was gone and he walked away from me towards his bag as it sounded.  
"I'm sorry Sir." Why the hell did I say that, I wasn't allowed to speak after all.  
"Did I allow you to speak?"  
I shook my head.  
"No. Exactly. But you seem to forget that. So I'll have to help you with that."  
Once more he stood before me pressing his hard crotch against my belly.  
"Open your dirty little mouth."  
I did and he pushed some fabric inside, it felt like lace. Were these my panties, he had ripped off me earlier?  
Next thing I felt he secured it by tying a scarf around my head.  
"Not too tight, is it?"  
Again I shook my head.  
"Good. As you can't speak anymore and you need to safe word just snip with your fingers. For yellow use only one hand, either one will work. And for red use both. Understood?"  
I nodded.  
"Let's test that. Yellow!"  
I started snipping with the fingers of my right hand.  
"Red!"  
This time both hands.  
"Good pet."  
I could feel the air stream of him bending down, he probably picked the luv eggs up. As I heard the metallic cling on his coffee table I was sure, next thing I noticed was a rustling, getting closer.  
"You look so fucking perfect. If only you could see yourself standing there like that. I can't wait to be inside your beautiful body again."  
A muffled moan escaped me, my walls contracting inside me. God I loved it when he talked dirty.  
A sudden pain in my left nipple brought me back, soon there was an equal pain in my right - again a muffled moan. Nipple clamps. The pain was quite stimulating and involuntarily I pushed my hips towards him.  
"Uhhh. You like that, my dirty little slut."  
He reached between my legs and I inwardly already cheered that he would touch me down there. But as more pain shot through me, I almost screamed. It hurt like shit, what the hell did he do! I started snipping with both hands, it was definitely too much.  
"Shit. Okay, just a sec darling."  
Finally the pain was gone and I tried to calm down again slowing my breath.  
"Well, I guess we can add genital clamps to your hard limits then. Sorry about that."  
I shook my head, it wasn't his fault as I hadn't tried it before. Again he came towards me standing only inches away. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. Stepping back a bit I could feel the flogger against my skin once more.  
"Ready?"  
What the fuck for? I heard it before I felt it, a loud "swoosh" sound and then the slapping of leather on skin hitting me across the belly. After another five at the same place he aimed higher at my tits. The sensation was incredible. He stayed there for a bit alternating in the intensity of the blows, some gentle kisses others hard whips. Next he moved to my backside hitting my ass. First only there then changing the angle so the cords would strike against my soaked folds once more. He kept going and I got higher and higher. Just moments before my orgasm would come over me he stopped.  
"Not yet pet. You'll come from my cock inside you only tonight, nothing else."  
Another muffled moan, really loud this time.  
"You like it when I say those things, don't you?"  
I quickly nodded.  
"Maybe some other time. Not tonight."  
I heard him throw the flogger on the table and going through his bag.  
"There we are."  
He came back over to me positioning himself really close at my side. This time I felt an air stream on my ass before the thing hit me with a loud slap. I yelped but more out of surprise than pain. He kept going in a vigorous pace sometimes going lower to the top of my thighs. Was that a cane? No, it must be a riding crop as it felt like there was a leather piece on the end.  
Suddenly he stopped and I could feel him stepping away a bit and more towards my front.  
"Okay, five more. And remember, you won't cum or you won't for the rest of the evening!"  
What was he on about? I mean I liked it, but I wasn't even close to orgasm. Then he landed the first blow, directly aiming for my clit. I almost came right there, but somehow I managed not to. The second was even worse, never mind the third or fourth and as the fifth hit me I tried to scream as loud as possible in order not to cum and somehow it worked. I was panting heavily as Tom pulled off the blindfold smiling at me.  
"Very well done my darling. I think you deserve a reward for that."  
He threw the blindfold towards the table, untied the scarf and pulled the soaked fabric from my mouth. It had indeed been my ripped underwear. Next he released my arms which fell heavily to my sides. The cuffs, however, he left on. Possibly for later. He kissed my neck and then down to my breasts sucking around my trapped nipples one after the other. Out of instinct I ran my fingers through his curly hair which was really soft. After a while he pulled away taking a step back and looking at me.  
"Turn around. Bend over and grab your ankles."  
I didn't know if I was allowed to speak again so I just nodded and did what he had demanded. Due to my spread legs my pussy was totally exposed to him now while my tits hung down with the clamps still on.  
"Shit that's hot! Don't let go of your legs. Okay?"  
I tried to nod again but with my head upside down it didn't quite work.  
"You may answer me."  
"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir."  
"Actually I want to hear your pleasure so you can be as loud as you want pet."  
"Yes Sir. Thank you."  
He came up behind me positioning his long legs between mine. I heard the zipper being pulled down and his jeans fell down to his knees where he left them. He dropped the empty condom wrapper next to me so I could see he was using one. Although I wouldn't have minded if he hadn't. I could feel the tip of his cock between my ass cheeks as he slightly teased me there, but I was sure he would respect my limits.  
"God, one day I want to be in that beautiful arse of yours."  
With that he placed it lower and teased first my folds and finally my oversensitive clit which was aching for contact by now. As soon as he rubbed his tip over it I started to moan loudly.  
"That's my girl. Let me hear you."  
He kept on rubbing for a while till I was close to orgasm once more. I really needed to cum, but I didn't. He lined up at my entrance and pushed his tip in really slow. When he was about an inch in he placed his big hands on my hips and continued to push inside me, not going any faster. As he was fully in I heard him take in a sharp breath and wanting to tease him I contracted my walls around him. But he wouldn't have it as he pulled out almost completely and then thrusting into me again, a bit faster this time. However, not fast enough for my liking, once more gripping his cock with my walls.  
"Shit, so fucking tight."  
He stayed in me for a while without the slightest movement. I couldn't take it any longer.  
"Please Sir, fuck me. Hard! Please!"  
"Not yet, pet. I think I enjoy the view from up here a little longer."  
His fingers made their way from my hip bone along my side towards my tits, he then reached for the chain between the nipple clamps and tugged on it a bit, making me moan. After that he made his way to my back brushing his fingers along my spine tenderly, finally reaching my ass and slapping me slightly. Once more he pulled out until only his tip remained in me.  
"Please Sir. Plea... Aaahhh!"  
He rammed into me, roughly.  
"Is this better?"  
"Yes Sir, please. Take me hard."  
He kept his pace going, slowly pulling out, before ramming his full length back inside, hitting all the right spots. My walls grew tighter and tighter around him. I felt his dick twitching inside me as he pushed in again.  
"Shit! Fuck! You're close, aren't you?"  
"Yes... Sir!" I screamed my orgasm building.  
"Good."  
Now he started to fuck me in a furious pace our flesh slapping against each other, his balls banging against my clit with every thrust. Suddenly his right hand moved between my legs and rubbed rigorously at my nub, making me scream even louder. He pulled out once more and muttered in a dark voice "Cum!" and then thrust in again and I saw stars my orgasm washing over me as he came as well deep inside my core.

After we came down a bit he withdrew, wrapping the condom in a hanky, throwing it on the table and fixing his pants.  
"Get up darling."  
When I did I almost fell to the floor because everything was spinning. Tom came over and grabbed my arm right on time just before I fell.  
"Everything all right?"  
"Yeah. Just a bit dizzy. I probably got up too fast."  
He led me - well more or less carried me as my legs were still bound - towards the sofa and sat me on a pillow. Kneeling before me he loosened the cuffs, but instead of taking them off he only released the bar. He looked up and directly at my dripping cunt, he pulled on my feet so my hips were resting just at the edge of the sofa, my pussy presenting itself before him. His head was already between my thighs and he started to lick my juices first from the inside of my thighs, his light stubble scratching a bit, slowly making his way towards my wet folds. As his tongue made contact with my sensitive centre I started to groan, I possibly couldn't come again. But that wasn't what he had been planning anyway, after he had lapped up my juices he pulled back and got up.  
"You're fucking delicious, darling."  
I smiled shyly at him.  
"Can we leave those clamps on a bit longer? What do you think?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Good. It'll hurt more when they come off actually."  
"How do you know?"  
"Believe me, I've tried. And now get your pretty ass upstairs. You remember where the bedroom is?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Get onto the bed and wait there for me."  
"Yes Sir!"


	7. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Tom get to know each other a bit better. Lots of cuddling and ... smut.

Chapter 6  
Tea time

I walked upstairs getting onto his bed. He had changed the sheets since the previous week. They were now a plaid pattern of dark grey and black. As I lay there on it I started shivering, because I was actually quite cold. The whole day had been a typical London autumn day with rain and wind. So I decided to get under the covers hoping Tom wouldn't mind. I lay on my back pulling the blanket up, but I left my tits out so maybe he wouldn't be too angry. While I waited I once more studied his bedroom and the pictures on the walls. Some were posters of movies or plays and some landscapes. Putting my head to the side I inhaled the scent of the pillow. This time it was more fabric softener than Tom so he had probably just changed them. Then my eyes fell to his bedside table or better the old book upon it. I grabbed it and looked at it, his bookmark - an old theatre ticket for Hamlet - was pretty much in the middle. The cover was missing so I had no idea what it was. As I opened the first pages I noticed it was in Latin and I tried and started reading. I had never really read anything Latin, but nonetheless l understood a bit, my bit of Spanish being quite helpful with that.  
I didn't hear him come up the stairs or even come into the room so I was startled when he began to speak.  
"Made yourself comfortable I see."  
Quickly putting the book back in its place I lay back presenting my naked chest to him. He was carrying a tray with two cups and some other stuff on it.  
"Yes Sir. I hope you don't mind Sir."  
"No it's fine. You know Latin?”  
“No, but it's a little bit like Spanish.”  
His smile grew bigger. “Are you cold?"  
"A bit Sir."  
"Then cover up. We don't want you to catch a cold."  
I pulled the blanket over my tits while he put down a cup of tea and a small dish with a lemon slice on it.  
"You remember?"  
"Sure. It's not that common here that someone has lemon with their tea, you know."  
"Thank you Sir."  
I propped up on my elbow squeezing the juice into my tea while he went around the bed placing his cup on the other nightstand.  
"Oh. Sorry, I'm on your side of the bed, aren't I? I can move over if you want Sir."  
"Not necessary and how do you even know I sleep on that side?"  
"Well, the book's a good indication and the sheets smell a bit like you."  
"Do they?"  
"Yes Sir. It's quite nice actually."  
He looked at me smiling then grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Next he got rid of his socks and then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans pushing them down his long legs.  
"You really hate underwear, don't you?" He was going commando, of course.  
"Ehehehehe. I wouldn't say hate, it's just more... freeing I'd say." He got under the covers laying on his side wrapping his arm around my belly.  
"Do you also go commando on red carpets or stuff like that?"  
"Occasionally."  
I couldn't help but giggle.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Well, it's kind of obvious sometimes."  
"What is?"  
"That you're going commando."  
"What do you mean?" He looked slightly worried now which I found fucking hilarious, so I started laughing. He quickly made me stop by tugging harshly on the chain that linked the nipple clamps.  
"Ouch. Shit."  
"Answer me!"  
"Well, I've googled you since our last encounter" I lied "and let's just say there are pages with nothing but your crotch."  
Did I really just tell him that? Well, he wanted to know so...  
"Seriously."  
He looked amused.  
"Yeah. At this years TIFF, there's a pic in a blue suite with stripes with Jessica Chastain and I'd bet my CD collection that you were going commando there!"  
"Ehehehe. You might win on that one."  
"Well, I guess you just want to please your female and gay fans, don't you?" I winked at him.  
"Don't be such a tease." He tugged on the chain again. "Do you never go commando?"  
"Only in bed and when I come to visit you Sir."  
I reached for my cup sipping the hot tea, I lay back down and Tom rolled me to my side spooning with me. His fingers wandered over my body, from my arm to my hips and across my belly, finally reaching my tits. The same pattern all over again. It felt so intimate, we just lay there in silence while he tenderly caressed me.  
"So, what's that important tomorrow you can't stay the night?"  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"Because I asked nicely and if you won't tell I'll spank you."  
"And that's supposed to scare me?"  
"Yes."  
He placed a gentle kiss in the crook of my neck.  
"Okay. I've got a job interview."  
"What for?"  
"I definitely won't tell you that, even if you spanked me all night."  
"Fair enough. What do you do at the moment then?"  
"You mean except spreading my legs for money?"  
"Oh, come on! Laura said you were generally not available from Wednesday night till Sunday night, maybe during the days though."  
"Yes, alright. Sorry... Sir."  
"Tom's okay for now."  
"Okay... Tom. I'm working at a restaurant."  
"In the kitchen?"  
"No. I'm a waitress there."  
"And besides that?"  
"What?"  
"She also said she had to check whether you were available today."  
"And now you think I have another job."  
"Yeah. I mean you seem to really hate "spreading your legs for money", so I figured you would do as much other stuff as possible."  
"What makes you think I hate it?"  
"Well, now you seem to be okay, but the first evening Dave brought you to me your whole body was screaming that you'd rather be anywhere else but there. You know, I almost wanted to tell Dave, he should take you with him right again."  
"What changed your mind?"  
"A gut feeling, I guess. So?"  
"Yes, you're right. I also work at the tourist info occasionally. And yes, I kind of hate it. I mean I'm sometimes so ashamed of myself for doing it, I spend hours in the shower till my skin's all red."  
Why the hell am I telling him this?!  
"Oh, don't be. I guess your family doesn't know."  
"Of course not."  
"Can't they support you till you find a better job?"  
"They've got just enough money for themselves. And I've paid my own way pretty much since I was 18. So I don't really want to rely on them."  
"That's quite impressive."  
"So now that I've poured my heart out, may I ask you a question?"  
"Sure."  
"Why don't you have a girlfriend or even wife? I mean your like all insanely smart and incredibly good looking."  
"Who said I didn't have one?"  
"Then she isn't into this stuff, so you have to get it somewhere else?"  
"Ehehehe. No, you're right. It's just, sometimes you need to be with someone and I don't really have the time for a real relationship. I mean you have to commit to it and I just don't have the time at the moment."  
"Or you just haven't met the right one yet."  
"Possibly."  
I finished my tea and cuddled back against him.  
"What did you do before you came here?"  
"I worked at a travel agency."  
"Nice. What's your favorite country to travel to?"  
"I love California and the South West in general. The nature there is just amazing. And I love the atmosphere in San Francisco. I've also been to Iceland last winter and that's just fucking great as well. Oh, there was actually a Café Loki."  
"Yeah, I know. In Reykjavik. I saw that when we shot for Thor - The Dark World there. It's great, isn't it?"  
“Café Loki or Iceland?”  
“Iceland of course.” Tugging slightly on the chain again.  
"Yeah absolutely breathtaking. The first day we got there we already saw the Northern Lights. We got out of the bus after driving for about four hours and there they were. That was really amazing."  
He wrapped his arm around my waist pressing his semi hard cock into my ass and kissed down my neck towards my breasts. When the first quiet moans escaped me he moved his hand from around my waist between my legs rubbing my clit slowly.  
"Put your right leg back over mine!"  
As usually I obeyed immediately and he rewarded by quickening his strokes, finally pushing two fingers inside me. He knew exactly what he was doing as he went straight to my g-spot and teased it until I was a groaning and moaning mess and about to come. Once more he pulled back only moments before I would. Disappointed I looked at him over my shoulder just to see him with a huge boyish grin on his face.  
"Remember what I promised you earlier?"  
I looked dumbfounded.  
"No? You'll only come from my cock tonight!"  
He rolled from under my leg to his back.  
"So, help yourself."  
What the fuck was that about??? The look on my face must have been really stupid as he began to laugh.  
"Ehehehe. You can ride, can't you?"  
Oh God, of course. I could be so slow-witted, but I teased him "Horse or cock?"  
"Ehehehe. You are a real tease, aren't you? Come on, sit up cowgirl."  
I got to my knees and straddled him leaning down deep enough that my tits would brush over his abdomen and then kissed my way down his neck, to his adam's apple and to his chest. The friction on my still trapped nipples was amazing. I made my way slowly down to his nipples gently kissing and nibbling at them. At my thigh I could feel him grow harder with every caress. His hands where suddenly on my back tenderly stroking up and down. Finally I moved further down to his belly and his hard abs occasionally placing gentle kisses, if I saw a freckle. As I reached his belly button I stuck out my tongue and followed down the trace of dark hair which eventually led to his now fully erected cock. Without warning I took him in my mouth swirling my tongue over the tip and with my right hand reaching for his balls. I gently tugged and squeezed while I kept on licking his dick. He tried to push me away, but I wasn't ready yet, so I squeezed a bit harder finally getting the reaction I wanted as some precum was seeping from his length. I licked it away enjoying the taste.  
"Your also delicious Sir."  
"Shit. That's fucking hot. Come on, I want to be inside you. Oh, condoms are in the top drawer."  
"Do you really want to use one Sir?"  
"What?"  
"I'm on the pill and clean. You're too. So, if you want we could do it without."  
"I'd love to, but it's a rule of Laura's."  
"I won't tell her."  
“You are a tease! Seriously?”  
“Yes, I trust you Sir.”  
“Thank you. Okay, but only if it's really okay for you.”  
As answer I placed his tip at my entrance slowly sliding him inside me.  
“Fuck.”  
He couldn't help but thrust upwards into me. When he was fully in I started to circle my hips in a slow pace. Whenever it got to much for him he'd thrust upwards making me moan deeply.  
“Faster pet!”  
Immediately obeying him I continued my circling motions as well as jumping up and down on his cock. I could see his eyes were fixed at my tits which bounced up and down with every move. Occasionally I ran my fingers over his chest teasing his hard nipples. My orgasm was building higher and higher inside me and as I was close to coming I threw my head back and moaned his name. As I heard him shout “Cum for me, now!” a wave of pain and pleasure washed over me because he had with one hard tug ripped of the clamps from my nipples which were throbbing with pain now.  
Tom hadn't come yet so he kept on thrusting up into me and after three more hard thrusts I felt him shoot his hot seed into me and I loved it. Till that moment I had never had sex without a condom before.  
I fell forward to his chest keeping him inside me. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and rolled us over so I lay on my back and he was on top. For a moment we didn't move, still panting heavily then Tom pulled out laying on his side his cock placed on my hip. First he gently stroked my sore nipples soothing the pain. After a while he leaned in and licked and sucked tenderly at them. It felt so much more intense than normally. I let out a quiet moan which sounded pretty weird, he abruptly withdrew and looked at me concerned.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Fuck yeah. That was really intense. Thank you Sir."  
He grinned from ear to ear. "My pleasure darling."  
Instead of cuddling with me a bit longer, he got up picking up a pair of grey pajamas pants and getting into them.  
"Don't know about you, but I'm fucking starving."  
"I guess I could use a bite."  
"Good. Let's order something."  
He went over to his desk reaching into the top drawer and getting some menus out. He came back to the bed getting beside me holding up three different menus.  
"Pizza, Indian or rather Chinese?"  
"Whatever you like."  
"Hmm. Chinese then I guess."  
He handed me the menu and got back up walking towards the bathroom while I studied the menu quickly finding some things that would be nice. Just as he came back I had decided.  
"And what shall it be my Lady?"  
Putting up my best English accent I answered "I might try the Thai Curry with chicken."  
"Ehehehe. Your wish is my command! I'll go downstairs and place the order. It's usually about 30 minutes before it get's here. You can stay here and relax, if you want."  
With that he left me alone, but I didn't really want to be there by myself. So I got up looking around for some clothing, I didn't want to go through his closet or dresser.  
He had worn a white button down earlier, right?  
As I went round the bed I saw it laying there next to his jeans and socks. I picked everything up, put the jeans and socks onto a nearby chair and got into the shirt. It almost went down to my knees, with the black leather cuffs still on my ankles and wrists it was perfect. The only problem were my breasts, the buttons looked like they would spring off any second, so I opened another two. It looked pretty hot, I was sure Tom would like it - a lot! As I stood there checking myself out in the mirror I could feel his seed flowing out of my pussy and down my thigh. Holy F...!  
I put the cups on the tray and carried it down to the kitchen. There was no sign of Tom. Going back to the living room I decided to clean up a bit. I wrapped up the ropes a bit and put them into the bag as well as the flogger and riding crop. Still no sign of him, not even a sound. As I went over to his bookshelf I could hear him talking from somewhere very quiet. Running my fingertips over the backs I studied the titles, so many books, most authors I had never heard of. But of course there were also some familiar names, like Shakespeare or Ian Fleming and then Stephen King - The Shining, one of my all time favorites. I pulled it out and opened it.  
"Found something that you like?"  
I almost jumped out of my skin dropping the book to the floor.  
"Sorry darling, I didn't want to startle you."  
"It's okay. Are you always sneaking up to people like that."  
As I turned around I could literally see when he saw my cleavage showing because his face changed from slightly amused to horny in a sec. To tease him I bent down showing him even more and picking up the book.  
"I think you deserve another punishment for your teasing darling."  
"What are you talking about? I just picked the book up." I asked innocently blinking my eyes.  
"Ehehehe. You know exactly what I mean, you'll see where your teasing brings you. And don't play stupid, it doesn't suit you."  
Was that a compliment???  
Looking at the book in my hand he remarked "Stephen King? Really?"  
"Yeah. I love his books. This is actually one of my favorites."  
"Why?"  
"It's a great story. And it's amazing how he can fuel your imagination like that and you get scared by just his words and you imagine those horrible things."  
He just nodded slightly smiling at me. Then he came over to me brushing a strand of hair behind my ear and staring into my eyes. Good God, those eyes! I couldn't hold the eye contact for long before I looked down to my feet.  
“You look super hot right now. If our food wouldn't be here in a few minutes I'd fuck you right here and now.”  
I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, those words in his voice had almost make me come undone.  
“You really like dirty talk, don't you?”  
“Only from you Sir.”  
He moved his face down closer to mine and placed a soft kiss on the side of my neck, the next ones lower and lower. Just as he would have reached the top of my cleavage the doorbell rang.  
“Unfinished business.” He whispered as he turned round and went down the hall to the door. I heard him talk with the guy for a moment then the door was closed again and he came back with four containers of food, two big ones and two smaller.  
“Sit down darling. I'll just put this on plates.”  
“Don't bother.”  
“No arguing.”  
I sat down where I had sat the last time and he brought me my dinner on a plate, a knife and a fork. He went round the table and sat down placing his own plate before him.  
“Bon apetite.”  
“An guadn.”  
“Ehehehe. What was that?”  
“That's what we say in Bavaria.”  
“Would you repeat it please?”  
I did and he tried to say it and it was actually pretty good, but I teased him and said he would have to train a bit more before anyone would understand him. When I asked him how much I owed him for the dinner he looked so offended, so I just apologized and continued eating.  
We sat there in silence occasionally looking at each other. This time he was finished before me and watched me eating which felt kinda weird. After I had finished as well he got up licking his lips and grabbed the plates.  
“Get on the table. I want my desert.”  
Did he just really say that? I turned and looked at him shocked.  
“You heard me, didn't you?”  
“Yes Sir.”  
I quickly obeyed and sat on the edge of the table. It didn't take him long to come back with the two smaller containers in his hands.  
“Turn off the shirt and lie flat on your back.”  
Again I obeyed immediately, moving backwards and reclining on the table. He placed the containers next to my belly and turned to leave. Where the hell was he going now? Soon I heard him from the living room “Where did you put the ropes from earlier?”  
“Back in the bag.”  
Seconds later he came back to the dining table with four ropes and a pillow across his arm. Once more my facial expression must have been of utter shock as he started to laugh again.  
“Just some fun darling. You'll enjoy it, I promise.”  
“Yes Sir.” I had no doubt about that.  
First he tied my wrists to the legs of the table and then my ankles to the other two, so I was once more totally exposed to him. He plugged the pillow below my head and placed a soft peck on my cheek.  
“You look delicious.”  
He opened one of the boxes and stuck his index finger in as he pulled it out it was covered in brown stuff, probably something with chocolate in it. Placing his finger at my lower lip he demanded in a dark voice “Open!” and as I opened my mouth he put his finger in and whispered huskily “Suck!”. I did – mmh Mousse au Chocolait - and out of the corner of my eye I could see him getting hard again.  
When his finger was clean enough for his liking he pulled it out and stuck it into the box again, this time smearing it onto my chest, over my tits and nipples down to my belly. The next load went even deeper, first my lower abdomen then my mound and finally thighs. He stuck his finger into the box once more and cleaned it out, once more aiming for my mouth with it. Again when his finger was clean he retrieved it and opened the second box. This time it was a bright mass again reaching for my mouth. Vanilla this time. The procedure was the same as before. After he had fed me half of it he smeared it over body along with the chocolate. Only to put his finger into the box cleaning it out again, but this time not going for my mouth. He smirked at me devilishly and stuck his finger between my folds rubbing it over my clit and inner folds. I already moaned from the sheer imagination of how that would feel.  
Then he started licking and sucking his way over my body. He began at my breasts licking down to my belly and back up again. While his mouth focused on my sensitive nipples his hand stroked along my sides. By the time he was finished with my upper body I was a whimpering and mewling mess. He then focused his attention on my lower half, licking up my feet and thighs towards my centre, closer and closer. When he finally touched his lips and tongue to my clit and folds I almost came, but just in time I remembered what he had said earlier.  
“Good pet. You've been a real real good pet so far tonight. God that tastes amazing. Vanilla with a bit of you and me. Fantastic.”  
He pushed his right index finger into me collecting the fluid and then bringing it to my mouth. Obediently I opened up for him and once more sucked his finger clean. The taste was like nothing I've ever tried before. This was all so hot, I really needed to cum! Reading my thoughts somehow Tom whispered into my ear. “Soon pet, very soon.”  
To prove his point he released my arms and went then down to my feet pulling my ass to the edge of the table. Then once more going back up replacing the pillow below my head and tying my wrists together above my head. He went to my lower body half and tied my legs to the table once more. When he was finished he looked at me while he shed his pants.  
“Just to make sure, I still can forego the condom?”  
“Yes Sir. Please.”  
I needed him inside me – NOW!  
He grabbed my hips and positioned his erection at my entrance and thrust his hips forward entering me. First his moves were slow and controlled, but the animal in him set in. I actually could see it in his face. He thrust hard and fast in a furious pace and soon we were both panting heavily. Leaning over me he sucked at my tits, hard, he sure would leave marks again, but I didn't really care. He kept on thrusting in and out of me and we both climbed higher and higher, reaching the peak together. We just looked at each other and with a slight nod of him we both exploded into oblivion together.  
He laid his upper body onto mine, his softening cock still in me, and placed gentle kisses all over my neck and upper chest. After a while he got back up and pulled out, releasing my bindings, first my ankles then my wrists. He also removed both pairs of leather cuffs.  
“Are you up for a bath?”  
“Sure.”  
Interlacing his fingers with mine he led me upstairs to his bathroom letting the water fill the huge tub. He poured some bathing oil in which smelled like jasmine. Before getting in he tested the water with his toes and finally settled in waving me over. I swung my legs over the edge and slowly slipped into the space between his long legs cuddling back against his chest. It was quite relaxing as we really just lay there comforting each other with occasional gentle touches.  
After a while he grabbed a bar of soap and started to wash my chest, of course focusing on my breasts once again, then my arms and belly.  
“Raise your leg.”  
Immediately I put my right leg up and he ran the soap over it from foot to thigh, but stopping before reaching my pussy.  
“Other side.” Same on the left one.  
“Bend forward a bit.” Now he massaged my back from shoulders down to my buttocks. When he was done he pulled me back against him and finally ran his fingers towards my centre. Next he took the shower head and soaked my hair before getting some shampoo and cleaning it. It was a different shampoo from last time, it smelled more feminine. Had he just bought it for me? Surely not, probably from his last girlfriend or sister. He washed the foam out and pressed the water out a bit.  
“Your turn Sir?”  
“I wished, but it's already past ten. You should get ready.”  
If I didn't have a presentation to finish I would have insisted on staying. But it would be a very long night anyway.  
He helped me get out and wrapped me in a huge towel drying me off. As I did my hair he quickly dried himself of and left the bathroom with nothing on but a towel. Soon enough he returned with my clothes, lying them on the closed toilet seat and leaving me alone again. When I came out he sat in another pair of pajamas pants and black t-shirt on his bed waiting for me.  
“It was really nice to see you again.”  
“Yes. It was. Thank you Sir.”  
We stood there for a bit in awkward silence, the doorbell releasing us from our stupor. He led me to the door helping me with my jacket and then saying me goodbye.


	8. Nice to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of plot coming up. No smut, or well... a bit!

Chapter 7  
Nice to meet you

The drive home was pretty quiet, only as we reached my door I realized Tom hadn't put the blindfold on me. What was that supposed to mean? Maybe he had just forgotten or it didn't matter as it was dark outside anyway???  
I couldn't think about that now, I had to finish my presentation. All the way back I had already thought it through and had a pretty clear idea of what I wanted to do.  
I quickly changed into my pajamas, got my notebook and laid onto my bed. I was really exhausted and could have fallen asleep immediately. But I most likely wouldn't make it in between my job interviews, so I had to finish it at night. By three in the morning I was finally finished. Relieved I closed my notebook and cuddled into my blanket.  
I got up at 7.30 having a quick breakfast and then a warm shower. As I took off my shirt I stared disbelievingly at my reflection in the mirror. Once more my breasts were covered in love bites, even worse than the first time! Thankfully a bra and blouse would cover that. Also he had thankfully foregone to mark my neck again. I showered and got ready to go in about half an hour, so I would be there at least 15 minutes before. Just as I was about to leave my land line rang, I let the call go straight to my answering machine. It was only my mum anyway.  
The first interview went by in a blur and I thought it went pretty well. I went to a supermarket getting a sandwich and some fruit for lunch. As it was a nice day I decided to sit in a nearby park hand have lunch there. I made sure I reached the next interview location really early, wandering around a bit and getting a tea. As I didn't want to walk in half an hour early.  
The people there were really nice and I immediately felt welcome and comfortable. I had to do my presentation in front of six people, 3 executives, 2 people from the resources department – including the woman I had spoken to the day before – Andrea Hicks - and my potential boss. I had to start doing it in English in the middle of it I was asked to continue in German which was of course no problem at all and finally they wanted to check my Spanish which wasn't to bad and I actually was convinced that neither of them spoke it anyway. Before I left they told me they would contact me about the job in about a week, the same actually as with the other job. So once more I would have to wait and see what happened. The thing only was I really wanted this job and I saw my chance when Mrs. Hicks asked how my other interview went.  
“Pretty well, they'd offered me the job, but I asked them for some time to think.” I lied, but none of them knew of course...  
“Okay. We'll try and inform you as soon as possible. There is actually only one other interview left and then we'll decide. Thanks again for coming.”  
I shook hands and said my goodbyes and left for my flat dreading the evening as I had to work at the restaurant till one in the night.

The next day I slept until one in the afternoon. I made myself a sandwich and sat down and watched a movie. I had to work again from 5 pm to 1 am again, another very long night!  
When I arrived there the place was already packed. And it was only Thursday. Lovely! At least that meant lot of tip, hopefully. I changed into my black pants, blouse and apron in the locker room. All the girls had the first three buttons open which seemed to help with the tip, at least with the male guests. As Tom had attended to my breasts thoroughly once again I only could open the first two except I wanted everybody to know about my passionate lover.  
It had been a really busy evening I was running back and forth going from table to table. I mean, it was a great Italian restaurant in the heart of London's West End and the pasta was just fucking amazing, but also quite expensive. Most bills for two were usually between 70 and 100 Pounds. Now you'd think that people spending so much money on food would be generous... Well, not really, the average tip was about 5 percent of the total sum, sometimes a bit more. The waiters got paid minimum wage on which you absolutely couldn't survive in a city like London, so the tip was very important to all of us. Almost everyone had at least one other job just like me.  
It turned 7.30 and the shows started soon or had already started, so it normally got a bit quieter except on the weekends which was mayhem from opening to closing. I hadn't had a single second of a break yet, it was so exhausting. Molly, the receptionist, had just sat some guy on one of my tables, actually the best table in the whole restaurant. It was directly at a window in the corner and quiet. Usually it had to be at least two people to get it or regulars. I grabbed the wine menu and a normal one walking over to him putting up a big smile. He was facing away from me so I didn't see his face, but he was nicely dressed wearing a black suit and a white shirt, his hair was short and curly. He looked a bit like Tom from the back. Shit, I was really going crazy slowly. I walked over to his table and started my routine.  
"Good evening Sir. My name's Kris and I..." Right then I looked at his face and nearly fainted. Tom! Holy shit!  
"Hi there darling."  
"Hi. Are you stalking me now?"  
"Ehehehe."  
Then a voice from behind me "Thomas darling."  
He quickly turned his gaze and stood up as an older woman was standing just about 3 ft away.  
"Hi mum. How are you?"  
"Brilliant, thank you." Looking at me she asked "don't you want to introduce us?"  
So she must have heard our little exchange earlier.  
"Mum, this is Kris. Kris, this is my mum, Diana."  
She held out her hand and I shook it saying "Nice to meet you."  
"You too. So how do you guys know each other?"  
I held the chair out for her to sit, she smiled at me and sat. Tom stood there for a while staring at me not knowing what to say, so I jumped in.  
"We've met at a club recently."  
I literally could see his face change in relieve.  
"Oh, that's nice."  
Finally he also sat back down kicking the menu off the table, so I leaned down and picked it up. As I placed it back on the table I - and possibly his mother too - could see that his eyes were fixed on my cleavage, licking his lips.  
"I'll be back in a second with a second menu."  
With that I walked away from the table swaying my hips more than usually. When I was at the service station with the menus I glanced over to their table and his mum was saying something looking amused, probably because she had caught her son staring at a woman's breasts. Tom, however, seemed to be blushing which was so cute. This would be fun, I thought and returned to their table.  
"Here you go. Can I bring you something to drink already?"  
"Just a water, please."  
"Of course Ma'am. Silent or sparkling?"  
"Sparkling, please."  
"And for you... Sir?" emphasizing the last word.  
His jaw clenching he looked at me with dark eyes full of lust.  
"A beer. Thank you." His voice sounded husky. Oh yeah, this was definitely fun!  
"I'll come right back." As I intentionally said "come" his eyes shot up turning even darker. As I brought them their drinks they were in the middle of a conversation.  
"Thank you, darling. Tom was saying you were German."  
"Yes, I am."  
"Where from?"  
"From a small town pretty much in the middle of Bavaria."  
"Oh, nice. We've actually got some relatives over there."  
"Mum, please. She's working."  
"Oh, of course. Sorry."  
"No problem. Are you ready to order?"  
"Is there something you can recommend especially?"  
"Oh, I'm a huge pasta fan and I think the lasagna is the best I've ever had."  
"That sounds great. I'll have that then, please."  
"Of course Ma'am. Would you like some salad with it, starter or dessert?"  
"A small mixed salad, please. No dessert, that's more Tom's thing."  
I blushed immediately thinking of the desert we had "shared" two days earlier.  
Clearing my throat I asked in my most innocent voice "And for you Sir?"  
"The chicken Parmesan please."  
Then he flipped to the page with the desserts and I took another chance to tease him.  
"The Mousse au Chocolat is great."  
He started coughing and his face went crimson. I nearly burst out laughing. Diana looked worriedly at him. "Are you okay, darling?"  
He quickly nodded and grabbed his beer sipping at it, then he looked at me narrowing his eyes and I just smiled innocently.  
"I think I'll have the Panna Cotta, please."  
"As you wish. Some wine maybe?"  
"Oh, yes. I'll have a glas of Pinot Grigio, please." Adding conspiratorially "He's more the beer drinker."  
I took the menus thanking them for their order and walking away. When I was a couple of feet away I heard her asking "What was that all about?"  
Again I had a huge grin on my face.  
I continued my routine taking care of my guests as good as possible with him sitting there as distraction, whenever possible teasing him, like when I saw him looking my way I would bend over and show him some extra cleavage. At one point some tables away I had to clean up and "accidentally" dropped a fork. Again I bent down this time showing him my curvy ass. As I got back up I looked over at him and it had obviously worked because once more he stared at me licking his lips. He was definitely ... hungry.  
I just had brought them their dishes as the table next to his had to be cleared for new guests. I quickly got a new tablecloth and popped open two more buttons of my blouse showing the top of a lacy dark blue bra. I threw the dirty fabric onto the floor putting on the new one. I made sure Tom was looking and then bent down to pick up the old one. I couldn't see his face, but suddenly I heard a piece of silver wear drop to the floor, it was Tom's knife, of course. I went over and, before he could react, bent down right in front of him. A sudden twitch from his pants drew my attention to his crotch seeing his bulge growing. He was going commando again, obviously, to a dinner with his mum... I slightly giggled to this thought as I got back up.  
"I'll get you a new one Sir."  
"Th..." Clearing his throat "thank you."

After they'd finished their main course, his mum went to the toilet as I was on my way with his desert. I placed it in front of him and turned to walk back to the kitchen to see if anything else was ready when he wrapped his fingers around my wrist pulling me towards him. I had to lean down as he had pulled my arm to his side.  
“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” He whispered in my ear.  
“Working, Sir.”  
“If you don't stop teasing me I'll make you pay and that's a promise.”  
“I'm only doing my job, Sir.”  
He took a deep breath and was about to say something as someone two tables away called for me.  
“I'll be right there.” I raised my brows asking him to let go of me without words, he quickly released his grip clenching his jaw.  
“Thank you, Sir.” As I got back up I gently brushed my fingertips over his crotch smiling and winking at him. I heard him mutter a silent “fuck” when I walked away. Again a broad grin spread across my face.

They sat for another 30 minutes talking and drinking. Then Tom waved me over asking for the bill. I brought it over and he pulled out a bundle of Pound notes.  
“With all the money he earns, he still can't buy a wallet.”  
His mum looked at me smiling. The bill was 75 Pounds and he gave me 100 Pounds saying “Keep the change.”  
“Thank you very much. I hope you enjoyed your evening.” My eyes wandering from his mum to him smiling at both of them. He once more clenched his jaw and I was sure he still was semi hard.  
“Thank you, darling. The food was really delicious. Maybe we'll meet again some time.”  
Diana stood up and held her hand out to me. We shook them again. I brought them to the exit getting their coats. Helping Diana with hers, Tom's eyes stayed fixed upon me the whole time. She thanked me again and turned to leave. Before I could even register what happened he wrapped his arms around me tightly and leaned down to my ear.  
“I'm looking forward to seeing you again. Soon. Then you'll pay for your teasing.”  
“Goodbye Tom. Nice to meet you, again.”  
I would have loved to call him Sir, but that would have probably been too much, as his mum was ogling us.  
After they had left the evening or better night lasted for ages it seemed. Finally at 12.45 we were finished and walked to the tube station at Leicester Square and went home. I got lucky as just as I exited my tube station the bus came and I was home by 1.30, finally. Quickly changing into my pajamas and getting ready for bed I thought about Tom and what he would do right now. I tried to get rid of the thoughts about him by reading, but as soon as I had put the book away the image of him came back to my mind, only worse this time. In my head he was lying on his bed, naked, and stroking his long fingers over his huge cock masturbating. I couldn't help it I just had to put my hands down my pajama pants and started rubbing my clit to the thought of him pleasuring himself. It didn't take long until I came, in my mind his promise of making me pay for my teasing. After that I fell asleep almost instantly.

Friday I slept even till 2 pm, it wasn't too bad as I had to start at 8 tonight. I grabbed a quick shower and went grocery shopping. When I got back home at about four I noticed a missed call on my answering machine, it was from 9 o'clock in the morning. Laura.  
“Hey baby girl. What are you doing Monday night? Call me!”  
Tom, I was sure about that.  
So I put away the stuff I'd bought and got the phone to call her back.  
“Hi, Laur. What's up?”  
“Hi, sweets. Business's going well. So how's Monday?”  
“Not sure, yet. Why?” I asked faking ignorance.  
“Well, you seem to have only one client at the moment so... What did you do to him? He's crazy about you. I even offered him a discount, if he wanted some other girl for the weekend and he said no.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah and well he has never been the guy sticking to one girl more often than once. Barely twice. Don't tell him that I've told you that.”  
“Sure.”  
“So?”  
“I don't know.”  
“Do you want some other client for a change? I mean there are certainly request, but he's paying best and he's a regular. So, if you wouldn't mind.”  
“I'm not sure.” Truth was, Monday couldn't come soon enough.  
“Oh come on. Please.”  
“Okay. What time?”  
“Would five be alright? Staying overnight?”  
“Sure.”  
“Cool. Thanks love. I'll sent Dave again. Have a great weekend.”  
“Thanks. You know I have to work, right?”  
“Yeah but still.”  
“You too. Bye.”  
“Bye.”

I was just throwing my self onto my sofa as my mobile rang. It was Amber.  
“Hey Kay. What are you up to?”  
“Hi Amb. Nothing really just getting cozy on my sofa waiting for time to come to go to work. How about you.?”  
“Just finished my shift. When do you have to start?”  
“Eight.”  
“Cool, enough time for dinner and a movie. I'll be there in about 15 minutes.”  
“Great, see you.”  
We hadn't spent much time together in the last couple of weeks, so I was really looking forward to that. As promised she arrived pretty much exactly 15 minutes later. She wanted to choose a move from my collection and quickly decided on Fifty Shades of Grey. I assured her that the movie wasn't nearly as good as it could have been, but she didn't change her mind. We ordered Pizza and watched.  
Soon she agreed that the movie wasn't very good, concluding “God, that's kind of terrible actually. Is it weird that I find the guy playing the chauffeur more attractive than Jamie Dornan. What a waist. They should have got someone else, like I don't know.”  
“Well, Charlie Hunnam was in first and then dropped out.”  
“That would definitely have been better. Have any others in mind?”  
“How about Chris Hemsworth or Michael Fassbender, he would have been brilliant, but probably a bit too old.”  
“Magneto, yeah that would be great and we've pretty much seen all of him anyway already. No, fuck, now I've got it. Thor's evil little brother, Tom Hiddleston. He would be brilliant in it. I mean he's got the eyes and everything. One look and you would kneel down before him.”  
She burst out laughing and I just blushed from head to toe.  
“What's wrong with you?”  
“Do you really think?”  
“Yeah, sure. Come on, I know you fancy him, too. That thought never crossed your mind?”  
“No.” I lied, just as she wanted to go on about it the doorbell rang, the Pizza guy saved me!

The rest of the weekend seemed never ending. I worked my shifts, but only the thought of Monday evening kept me going really. And then, finally, it was Sunday night or actually Monday early morning.


	9. Just Another Manic Monday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of plot and smut, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we had the "Oktoberfest" in Munich for the last two weeks I kind of let me inspire by it...  
> Chapter title is a little dedication to the Bangles song.

Chapter 8  
Just another manic Monday?

 

Monday morning I woke by the ringing of my mobile, I must have forgotten to set it on silent. "Who the fuck!" With sleepy eyes I looked over to my alarm clock, 9.55. At least I had slept for about seven hours. I quickly grabbed my phone, unknown caller. God, I hated that, why couldn't these people show their numbers like everyone else.  
I picked up and muttered a grumpy "hello", but my mood lightened instantly when my caller started to speak.  
"Hello Miss Hartmann. It's Floyd Jones from WTC Travel speaking."  
"Oh, good morning." This must mean I had the job, right? Why would my potential new boss call me otherwise?  
"I've got good news. We would like you to work for us."  
I jumped out of bed just about stopping the squeal, that had formed in my throat, from coming out. I jumped up and down like a child in my bedroom.  
"Are you still there?"  
"Oh, yes, sure. Sorry. It's just, I'm really happy about that."  
"Great. When could you come round to speak about the details?"  
"When would it suit you?"  
"I'm free today till about three. Or maybe tomorrow afternoon?"  
"No, then let's do it today. When could you be here?"  
"In about an hour and a half."  
"Fantastic. We can go over everything at lunch then and also get to know each other a bit better as we'll work together very closely."  
"Okay, great. See you at 11.30 then."  
"Yes, bye."  
As soon as I had hung up I squealed happily jumping around a bit more. Then I grabbed my phone and immediately called my mum. We talked a bit and she was so happy for me. Afterwards I quickly took a shower and headed for the tube. Once I was in I texted Amber, it didn't take long for her to text back. And we quickly agreed to celebrate Tuesday night.

The meeting with my new boss went really well, he was super nice and looking forward to working with me. We even agreed on using our first names. I would start at the first which was next week Wednesday, but he said, if I wanted and had time I could come on Monday already and meet my new colleagues and also move into my office.   
Yes, I would have my own office, sharing a secretary with my boss. According to him she was a total angel. And the payment was just amazing, it was more than double of what I had earned in my old job.  
I got home at about three finding a call on my answering machine from the other company I had applied to, saying they would like to offer me the job. Well, too late. Fuck, first weeks and weeks of rejection and now I could have two jobs. WTF!  
I returned the call telling them I had just signed the contract with another company, they weren't thrilled, obviously, but what could I do. I had my dream job now which I still was struggling to believe.   
Later I got to my room going through my clothes thinking of what to wear for Tom tonight and what immediately caught my eye was my Dirndl.

 

I had no idea why I had brought that and when I would have worn it, but it was really tight pushing my breasts up almost all the way to my chin. I could wear my long coat to cover it as a surprise for him. He would definitely like it...  
I got to my bathroom fixing my make-up and braided my hair then I put on a white satin bra with a bit of lace at the top, got into my Dirndl and put on stockings, no garters though as I didn't really like those. And I also remembered the no undies rule. I added extra lipstick in a deep red, I looked great. If I had done my job right Tom would get a hard on right the moment I dropped my coat. Then it hit me like lightning, this would very likely be our last encounter. Laura surely wouldn't allow it that he was my only client and to be honest I didn't want that. I wanted to make a clean cut, having nothing to do with the agency anymore. So this would be good bye then tonight...  
The doorbell brought me back to the here and now. I quickly turned on my coat buttoning it from bottom to top so nothing gave a hint what I was wearing beneath it. I walked downstairs and out on the pavement where Dave was waiting.  
"Hey there Dave. Right on time today." I winked at him.  
"Hey Kris. You look great tonight."  
"Thanks." Yes, it seemed to work and he hadn't even seen my full outfit.  
He held the door open for me and I gracefully got in. We drove off and towards our destination.  
"No blindfold tonight?" He had probably forgotten and I didn't want him to get into trouble.  
"No, Laura said it wasn't necessary this time."  
"His wish?"  
"Yes, I think so."  
What the hell was that supposed to mean??? I was a bit confused, there was no way he had any feelings for me, surely not. Although I wasn't sure anymore, if it was just an admiration from my side or, well, love. I really had no idea. I mean I've always liked him - a lot - and thought about him when masturbating, but this was so different. This was real live.  
We soon arrived at his house, it looked really nice from the outside as well. High hedges covered the view from the street. Dave pulled into the driveway getting out and holding the door open for me. We went to the garden door and Dave pressed the small button there.  
"Yes?"  
"It's Dave Sir. I've got your delivery for you."  
A buzzing sound and we went in towards the front door. He opened it before we had reached the small flight of stairs leading up. He waved me in giving Dave his tip, 50 Pounds, just for bringing me there!!!  
Tom said to him he would call him tomorrow, probably late morning and then Dave left. Tom closed the door and as soon as he turned around to look at me I dropped my coat which I had already unbuttoned. The reaction was priceless. His eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened, his cock twitching in his loose sweats.  
"Holy shit!"  
"Do you like it Sir?" I asked submissively.  
"I love it. Come on."   
He grabbed my arm and led me to his living room where he sat down with his legs spread wide. He pulled me towards him grabbing my waist and lying me across his lap. I yelped in surprise as everything went quite fast. He pulled up my skirt spreading my legs.  
"You know, I've been waiting to take you over my knee since Thursday!"  
"But Sir..."  
A hard slap on my right ass cheek.  
"I told you before, don't play stupid!"  
Another slap on the left side this time. He pulled me closer, grabbing my waist tightly, to his crotch and I could feel his throbbing member at my belly.  
"You know, how humiliating it is to have dinner with your mum and have a fucking hard on all the time? No, you don't! And instead of stop teasing you go on mercilessly."  
"I'm sorry Sir. But I was only doing my job."  
"And you fucking enjoyed every minute! You know what my mum said? She said she was sure that we were sleeping together."  
"Aren't we?"  
One slap on each buttock, even harder than before.  
"Stop" slap "fucking" slap "teasing" slap "me!"   
"Sorry Sir."  
"Why don't I believe you? But you'll pay for that."  
He petted my ass running his fingers between my ass cheeks down to my dripping cunt.  
"So wet already?"  
"Just for you Sir."  
"Silence. No more sound pet or you'll regret it."  
He teased my folds and clit brushing gently over them.  
"And if you come without permission you won't come the rest of the night."  
I surely wouldn't cum from his spanking, so that won't be difficult. But I just had underestimated his evil scheme.  
Suddenly the hand between my legs was gone reaching for something and as he brought it back to where it had been, he pushed something inside me. A dildo or a vibrator, it was almost as huge as his dick. I couldn't help but moan as it pressed against my g-spot.  
"Be" slap "quiet!"  
The torture didn't stop there. His fingers wandered between my legs again and turned the thing on. He must have put it to the highest setting immediately and I almost came right away. Being quiet while having this thing inside me and being spanked at the same time, as well as not coming was just impossible. And he surely knew that. Well, this was his revenge for Thursday, except I wasn't at his service then. I snipped with the fingers of my left hand.  
"What is it pet?"  
"May I say something before we go on?"  
"Go ahead."  
"I wasn't at your service on Thursday, I worked at the restaurant. So this seems to be a bit unfair. It's not my fault that you can't control yourself."  
"So your still not admitting that you teased me all the time bending over and showing me your round arse or your tits never mind brushing your fingers over my cock?"  
"But I'm a free person and I can do what I want."  
"So you admit it?"  
"I might have, a bit."  
"See and now it's my turn."  
He began spanking me immediately alternating between my buttocks, top thighs, inner thighs and occasionally even my clit. I could feel my climax aproaching, slow but inevitable. Once again he slapped my clit and I moaned loudly. From that moment on my moans got louder and louder and I would come unless he'd show me some mercy and stop which I doubted. And of course I was right, after six more slaps I couldn't hold it back much longer and came hard.   
He didn't stop though and kept going. His hand must have burned as much as my butt by now. I already felt another orgasm building and he didn't stop. Tears of frustration were running down my face and before long I came again even harder then the first time. Once again he didn't stop though, he only increased the intensity of the strokes. The sound of flesh on flesh echoed through the room and again I grew closer to the edge. After I came a third time I was only a crying and whimpering mess. Everything was so intense, I couldn't have it a second longer. To my horror nothing came out when I tried to utter my safe word. I was helpless. My mind screamed at him, please stop Tom I'll do everything you want, but please just stop.  
I didn't feel my fourth orgasm approaching, it was just there. And then everything went black.

When I regained consciousness I was still trapped over his lap, but luckily the vibrating inside me and the spanking had stopped. Tom was petting my sore ass gently with one hand, the other one made little circles on my back. Through the haze of my tear stained eyes I looked at him over my shoulder. He glanced at me bringing the hand from my back to my face and wiping the remains of some tears from my cheek, slightly smiling.  
"Are you okay?"  
I just nodded, I still couldn't speak.  
"Good."  
He grabbed a pillow and placed it under my head then returned his hand to my back.  
We stayed like this for quite a while, I had no idea how long it had been. My tears had dried and I felt better again. I put my head to the side so I could look at him, his eyes were fixed on my naked backside, licking his lips from time to time. He looked like a hungry lion. When he realized I had been watching him stare at me he turned to my face and smiled, shyly, like a little boy. So cute.  
“I was wondering, when you said that anal sex was a hard limit for you the first time, is it generally or just because you are scared I'll hurt you?”  
“Well, let's be honest. Your massive and I really doubt that having you in my ass will, shall we say, have any pleasant aspects for me.”  
“But you've done it before?”  
“Yes, of course. Although I never really enjoyed it.”  
“No? Then your partners didn't know what they were doing.”  
I raised my eyebrow questioning.  
“What?”  
“You're not seriously telling me that some poor girl let you fuck her up the arse with that horse's cock!”  
“Ehehehehe. Horse? Seriously?”  
I just shrugged my shoulders.  
“I promise you'll enjoy the experience.”  
Proofing his point his right index finger wandered between my ass cheeks and teased my hole.  
“We surely have to loosen you up a bit before we seriously consider doing it.”  
He pushed his finger in till the first knuckle and I immediately tightened up. Furrowing his brows he looked at me.  
“Did you get hurt while someone was doing it with you or why are you so tense?”  
Again I shrugged my shoulders.  
“So that's a yes then. What did he do? Go in without preparation?”  
“I really don't want to talk about that, okay?!”  
“Fine, sorry. But maybe we could try and if you don't like it we'll stop. I mean I really don't want to hurt you.”  
Both my brows shot up and I glanced sideways to my ass.  
“Well, not like that anyway. I'll start slow, a bit of fingering maybe or a small butt plug? What do you say?”  
“God, what is it that you guys have with anal sex?” He looked at me helpless, that looked so super cute. What was he doing to me... “Okay, we'll try, but if I say stop or something, that's it no more word about it!”  
This was possibly our last meeting anyway, so what the fuck...  
"Perfect and now let's get you out of this lethal dress. Come on darling, get up."  
I obeyed immediately, but as I tried to stand my knees buckled and if Tom hadn't grabbed my waist to stabilize me I would have fallen. I tried again and this time it worked. I stood before him and he studied me once more.  
"You look amazing in that."  
Lowering my eyes submissively "Thank you Sir."  
"Undress for me and then kneel before me."  
Only those words made my walls clench again. How could he have that much power over me?  
I threw my dress, stockings and bra onto the armchair and knelt placing my hands on my thighs looking down at his feet.  
"Perfect. As you already had your fun, now it's my turn. I'm gonna fuck your beautiful face. So open your mouth and relax your throat."  
In one swift movement he was on his feet and out of his pants stepping closer to me, his rock hard cock standing up almost touching his belly.  
Relax my throat? I would have to be a snake that swallows a whole cow to take all of him in my throat. WTF!  
He grabbed the back of my head with one hand, with the other one he put his dick onto my bottom lip and slowly moved his hips forward. I adjusted my lips so they'd give him some friction as he went deeper. When he reached the back of my mouth just teasing my throat with his tip he pulled back, almost all the way out, until only his tip remained in my mouth. Boldly I licked over it pressing my tongue into his slit tasting a bit of precum already. He grabbed my head now with both hands, slightly massaging my scalp.  
"Are you ready pet."  
I nodded and hoped I wouldn't gag. At least I had a bit of practice in doing that over the last weeks, however, nobody had been nearly as big as him. Then he thrust his hips forward and shoved his cock into my throat which thankfully seemed to be relaxed enough, at least for now. He started thrusting into my mouth in a furious pace. He kept it for no idea how long, ramming into me going deeper with every thrust. And then I gagged, coughing and fighting for air. He immediately withdrew and petted my head.  
“Are you okay, pet?”  
I quickly nodded again inhaling deeply. After my breathing was normal again he placed his cock on my lip again slowly going in, he didn't stop when he reached my throat and I almost gagged again, but somehow I managed to relax and he went in, the whole fucking way.  
“Very good my little pet.”  
With that he withdrew and increased the pace again. By the time more precum was seeping from his length my jaw was sore, never mind my throat. Occasionally his balls slapped against my chin which made him groan deeply.  
Just before he came he pulled out looking at me with his evilest Loki grin. What the hell did he plan now?  
As answer he wrapped his long fingers around his hard member and started stroking. What a sight!  
"Keep your mouth open!"  
He was wanking furiously now and soon he came. Shooting his hot load into my face, hair, mouth and over my tits. Fuck!  
He fell back onto the sofa looking at me.  
"Now, you look perfect."  
I stuck my tongue out and licked some droplets off of my top lip then reaching one hand up to my breasts and collecting some cum, that was slowly running down over my hard nipple, with my index finger and finally licking it off. His jaw dropped as he saw that and his soft dick twitched slightly.  
"Fuck. Come on get up."   
As I rose he did as well and he took my hand in his leading me upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is what I kind of had in mind for the Dirndl:  
> http://s1289.photobucket.com/user/kerstin_87/media/dirndl_zpskkzk7p8l.jpg.html  
> Just imagine the breast at least two cups bigger ;-)  
> And as a famous German comedian put it: No woman looks ugly in a Dirndl, at least as long as it stays on...


	10. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of smut, there is a surprise in the morning! Enjoy

Charter 9  
Adventure

 

He brought me to his bathroom sitting me onto the side of the tub, grabbing a washcloth and cleaning his cum off my face and chest. My ass already screamed with pain as it made contact with the hard surface.  
It looked kind of funny as he was still wearing his t-shirt and his lower half was naked.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You."  
"Haven't you had enough yet?"  
"More than enough, Sir. It's just that half naked is usually the other way round."  
"Right."  
With that he reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.  
"Is this better my Lady?"  
"Oh yes, much better indeed, Sir."  
He grabbed a towel drying me of, when he had finished he glanced at the towel then at me licking his lips, what had he planned now? Whipping me with a towel? He grabbed my hand leading me back into the bedroom.  Standing next to the bed he let go of my hand and walked towards the headboard grabbing the pillows. He then put them in the middle of the bed spreading the towel on top of them.  
"Lay down, face down, ass up there and spread your legs."  
I quickly obeyed placing my hips on the pillows so that my bottom was high in the air presenting itself to him and as I spread my legs he had also a good view of my pussy which was starting to get wet already.  
"Wonderful. I'll be right back."  
He walked into his closet and I could hear him going through some drawers. As he reappeared moments later I could see he was holding some small black device in one hand and a pair of leather cuffs in the other. He knelt on the bed beside me.  
"Hands behind your back!"  
He secured my arms at the small of my back placing a soft kiss in one of my palms. Then he reached into the top drawer of his nightstand, the one the condoms were in, retrieving a small bottle of lube. He held the black thing before my face explaining.  
"As I said, we'll start slow. That butt plug isn't that big, is it?"  
I shook my head, it really wasn't huge only about two inches long and maybe one thick. "Do you think you can handle that for a start." I nodded. "Good pet."  
Disappearing from my sight I could feel the bed shifting as he positioned himself between my legs. Next I could feel the cold lube being spilled between my ass cheeks, then his finger was there circling my hole a couple of times before gently pressing in very slowly. When he was in till the second knuckle he pulled back and started thrusting in and out, not very fast, slowly going deeper. I wouldn't say I enjoyed it but it wasn't unpleasant as well. He kept going for a bit then almost pulling out he added a second finger and I immediately tensed up.  
"Shhh, pet. Relax."  
He didn't move until I had calmed down a bit and relaxed again then he continued his intrusion. First going in only half way, the more I relaxed into his touch the deeper he went, finally his fingers were fully inside me and he started scissoring them inside me in order to stretch me further. A small whimper escaped me as one of his fingers brushed over my g-spot through the small layer of skin, but he immediately stopped.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes Sir. That wasn't pain."  
I almost could see the evil grin forming on his face and seconds later his finger was on that spot again and again. I quickly started moaning. Shit that felt amazing. I got closer and closer to the edge but just seconds before I would have fallen over he stopped, withdrawing his fingers only to replace them with the butt plug which went in without any resistance.  
"See, wasn't that bad, was it?"  
Accusingly I looked at him over my shoulder.  
"Ehehehe. You came four times already tonight, don't you think that's enough?"  
I didn't answer him but to my dismay some tears formed in my eyes which he of course caught.  
"Maybe later, if you ask nicely."  
He cleaned his fingers with the towel and once they were clean he started to tease my dripping cunt. First he gently stroked my outer folds then the inner ones and finally my clit. I nearly exploded again but - no idea how - I managed not to. It didn't help much that he pushed two fingers into me next, exactly aiming for my g-spot. How on earth did he do that? That little devil! But again I held back my orgasm even as he stroked over my most sensitive spots repeatedly.  
"Very good pet."  
Withdrawing his fingers he started the same pattern as before, this time using the tip of his hard dick. After teasing my clit for a while he positioned himself at my entrance and with one hard thrust he entered me.  
"Fuck, that's tight. Don't cum, remember! Or your ass will receive extra attention tonight."  
What the hell was that about??? Increasing his pace he rammed into me over and over again. Soon he was groaning and grunting behind me in his deep sexy voice while I laid there biting my tongue hard concentrating not to come. At one point I even thought about my mum (!!!) which was an excellent turn off...   
Suddenly he grabbed my bound wrists and pulled me back against him. It didn't take long and I could feel Tom was close so I clenched my walls around him in order to end my misery and it worked, as he thrust in again he came, hard, shooting his load into me. He fell forward crashing my arms between our bodies, but it wasn't that bad and in this position I could feel his hard abs under the soft skin and the small trail of hair. He panted hard into my ear and as I thought he was done his cock twitched again inside me spurting out even more of his cum. When he was finally finished he released my wrists, but staying in and on top of me. He grabbed my arms and put them up next to my head then gently kissed the crook of my neck.  
"That was fucking amazing darling and you were a very good pet. Thank you."  
What was I supposed to say to that? As I couldn't think of anything I stayed quiet. He brushed his long fingers through my hair placing another gentle kiss on my forehead. After a while he grabbed my hips carefully making sure his cock would stay in me and rolled us of the pillows and to the side so we were spooning now. Not moving we kept this position for at least 15 minutes occasionally he stroked over my nipples and breasts.  
"So how went your interview the other day?"  
"Quite well I'd say."  
"So you've got the job?"  
I didn't answer him as I didn't want him to know that this would be our last encounter, instead I just shrugged my shoulders and thought distraction was the best defense.  
"Why didn't I have to wear the blindfolds when Dave brought me here?"  
"Because I had told Laura it wasn't necessary anymore."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because I trust you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. You said last time that you trust me, so I thought I could do the same."  
"Thank you Sir." He surely had no idea how much that meant to me and he never would.  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Not so much."  
"But I'm fucking starving. I'll quickly go downstairs and make some sandwiches. You can stay here and maybe watch some telly."  
He slowly pulled out and we both missed the contact immediately. Grabbing a pair of sweats he handed me the remote control and exited the room. I stared at it for a moment not knowing what to do, finally I pushed up onto my elbows and nearly jumped out of the bed as my sore flesh made contact with his sheets. My ass hurt like shit, I had totally forgotten about that and the anal plug didn't help at all. Quickly I rolled to my side examining my butt a bit. The small area I could see was crimson, his hand surely didn't look much better. I got up, grabbed the dirty towel and walked into the bathroom looking for that damn lotion. After going through half his drawers I finally found it right next to a huge bottle of lube. How appropriate... I spilled a whole lot into my palm gently rubbing it over my sore skin, immediately feeling the improvement.  
I got back onto the bed lying with my head to the food end of the bed, turning the telly on. I zapped through the channels finally stopping at an old episode of Top Gear. Just as the star guest was announced, Michael Fassbender, Tom walked back in with a tray full with a whole mountain of sandwiches and two bottles of beer and a bottle of water.  
Jeremy's voice was coming from the telly "... an impressive sausage..." and as usually I burst into laughter and as I looked at Tom his facial expression, a mixture of shock and amusement, set of another fit of giggles from me.  
"Haven't seen that episode, have you?"  
"No, I haven't."  
"Poor Michael, right. It's not getting much better."  
He got a chair and placed the tray in front of me sitting right next to me he grabbed a beer and gulped down nearly half of it at once. Then he got a sandwich and took a huge bite. After two more bites it had vanished.  
"Didn't have any lunch today, did you?"  
"Not really. How about you?"  
"Oh, I'm not that hungry. But I'll try one anyway." I winked at him and he smiled down at me. As he reached for the next slice I got a quick glance at his hand and it almost looked like he had burnt it. Wordlessly I got up and walked to the bathroom and got the lotion for him. When I walked back in his eyes were upon me watching every movement. I placed it on the tray next to his beer, smiled at him and got back on the bed.  
"Thank you."  
"You're very welcome Sir."  
“You can have the second beer if you like. I wasn't quite sure what you'd want.”  
“Oh, water's fine, thanks.”  
Shortly before the lap was played they talked about “the Stick” while Tom grabbed his beer starting to drink when Jeremy said “He's just jealous because your helmet is now more famous than his.” He must have choked on his beer as he started coughing while I once more burst out laughing.  
After that we ate in silence watching the rest of the show. Finally the sandwiches were gone and Tom had emptied his beer he grabbed the lotion spreading it over his hand.  
"Don't ever do that again, okay?"  
I was confused. Was he angry that I had gotten the lotion? Well, I had gone through his drawers, but there wasn't anything weird in any of them except cosmetics, lotions and so on. He must have seen my puzzlement.  
"At the restaurant. It wouldn't have taken much more and I would have fucked you right then and there in front of everybody, including my mum."  
"I'm really sorry. Won't happen again, I promise." Well, it surely wouldn't as of next week I wouldn't work there anymore. I really meant my apology this time though as I could see how uncomfortable he must have felt.  
"It's alright."  
The episode of Top Gear had ended and I turned the telly off. I rolled to my side presenting my bare chest to him.  
"Imagine what people would talk about if you went full frontal, like Michael. I mean no one would talk about the movie anymore."  
"Ehehehe. Because they're jealous."  
"Have you seen the Golden Globes that year? George Clooney was so fucking hilarious."  
"I guess I've missed that."  
"He basically said that Fassy wouldn't need a club to play golf."  
"Ehehehe. Seriously?"  
"Yeah. He'd probably say you could play Baseball with..." I brushed my fingers over his crotch "...little big Tommy down there."   
Right that moment one word came to my mind - Hiddlesconda - and I started to laugh uncontrollably. I mean I always found that word quite ridiculous, but thinking of it while he sat right there was definitely a bad idea.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing."  
"Tell me."  
"I can't."  
"Tell me!" His tone had changed from playful to commanding.  
"You don't want to know, believe me!"  
In the blink of an eye he was on top of me grabbing my wrists and pinning me to the bed.  
"Why's that?"  
"It's kind of ridiculous really."  
He traced his lips and tongue over my neck and down to my tits. My nipples became hard and he hadn't even touched them yet. But instead of gently kissing or licking them he bit down, hard, first the left then the right one and back again. A small yelp escaped my lips and he only chuckled.  
"Tell me, NOW!" Commanding and angry now.  
"Sir please." I begged him. As answer he bit me again, even harder than before. I started to wiggle beneath him in order to escape his grip, his facial expression was like a wild animal, hungry and full of rage. I was really scared, but no way I would tell him.  
"Sir, please, you can do whatever you want to me, but I won't tell you."  
"Whatever I want?! Let me think." He looked me up and down for a while, finally an evil grin crept over his face. He leaned back against the headboard that stupid grin still on his face.  
"Touch yourself!"  
I looked at him in utter shock, he couldn't possibly be serious!  
"You said whatever I wanted, so..."  
There was no escape, either I obeyed or I had to tell him about how his fans appreciated his tight trousers... So I moved a bit more towards the end of the bed, letting my head fall back over the edge so I didn't have to look at him while I pleasured myself. I spread my legs, wide, and brushed the fingers of my right hand gently over my folds, while I pinched my nipples with the other one. As I began to circle my clit more and more moans escaped me. Suddenly his strong hands were on my ankles pulling me towards him. I had stopped and looked expectant at him.  
"No hiding darling. Go on."  
I laid my had back and closed my eyes as I pushed my index and middle fingers inside me.  
"No hiding, I said! Look at me."  
"Please Sir, I can't."  
"You can and you will."  
Reluctantly I opened my eyes again, my fingers still in my soaking wet tunnel and the sight before me was utterly arousing. Tom had freed his cock which stood proud between his legs. His long fingers wrapped around it, stroking lazily up and down. I couldn't control the quiet whimpers that escaped me now, what a sight.  
"You know, the other day after your torturing me I laid right here wanking off to the thought of you pleasuring yourself. But this is so much better!"  
I blushed from head to toe as I thought that I had done the same. He obviously could read me like a book.  
"You did the same, didn't you?"  
Ashamed I closed my eyes again and nodded.  
"Look at me!"  
I opened them again and he wasn't sitting against the headboard any longer. He crawled towards me spreading my legs even wider with his hands. When his face had reached my lower abdomen he bent down sticking his tongue out and licking along my folds and over my clit. He then settled onto his knees between my legs smiling mischievously down at me.  
"Put your legs onto my shoulders."  
I obeyed and crossed them at my ankles behind his neck. He placed his throbbing erection at my entrance and pushed in causing us both to moan and grunt. Soon he accelerated the pace pounding into me hard and fast both of us climbing higher and higher. Occasionally he reached for my tits squeezing and stroking them. Continuing to fuck me mercilessly he seemed to have his fun while I, once again, tried not to cum. But the double penetration from his dick and the butt plug was becoming too much. Then he changed the angle and I nearly exploded right there. A loud scream of pleasure escaped me and that devil kept thrusting right at that angle hitting my sweet spot every time. Quickly tears pooled in my eyes and ran down my cheeks, I couldn't hold back much longer.  
"Sir please, may I come please."  
A warm smile formed on his face and I knew he would allow me to. He pulled out almost all the way, nodded and as he thrust back in he ordered "NOW!"  
I came so hard I could see stars before my eyes. He thrust twice more into me and came as well, spilling his hot seed into me.  
Panting hard he leaned forward placing soft kisses onto my sensitive nipples. After we both had come down a bit he pulled out lying down next to me wrapping his arm around my waist. For a while we just lay there silently and enjoying our post-orgasmic haze.

"May I take the butt plug out Sir? It starts to feel uncomfortable." It actually started to hurt now after I had orgasmed, so I hoped he would allow it.  
"Sorry, yeah. I had totally forgotten about it. Come on let's go to the bathroom."  
"I'd rather do it myself, if that's okay."  
"Sure. Just leave it on the sink."  
"Thank you Sir."  
As I got up he playfully smacked my ass again. I turned around and he had that boyish grin on his face again. Closing the door behind me I took it out washing it with soap and placed it on the sink. After using the toilet and washing my hands I went back to the bed. He had rearranged the pillows and blanket just getting under the covers as I entered.   
"Everything okay?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"No blood?"  
"No."  
"Good."   
He seemed relieved petting the spot beside him on the bed. I got in lying down and he wrapped us both in the warm blanket putting his arm around my waist once more. I was staring at the ceiling avoiding his gaze which I could tell, without looking, was on me. He fidgeted a bit and finally burst out "So I was wondering, how many suitors you had recently?"  
"What?" I was so shocked by that question, not sure why though.  
"Well... I... It's... I don't want to think of you with anyone else. I want you to belong to me. Just me. I'm normally not possessive, but..."  
What the hell was he on about???  
"I don't think I'm allowed to tell you."  
"No, probably not. I actually asked Laura and she said it's none of my business which I get - of course. But still. More than ten?"  
"You know I won't do this forever. And why do you care?"  
I didn't want to show it but I was deeply hurt. Who the fuck did he think he was?! I felt bad enough about what I was doing.  
"To be honest I don't know why. It never seemed to matter before."  
I didn't say anything else just rolled over to hide my anger. Immediately he wrapped his arm around me pulling me into a close hug.  
"I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry."  
He placed an apologetic kiss on my shoulder nuzzling even closer to me.  
"Let's sleep a bit."  
In silence we lay there saying nothing but my mind raced. He had said it had never mattered before, so why now. Did he have feelings for me? I quickly pushed that thought aside, he surely just didn't want to share his sex toy. But just in case he really cared I whispered as his breath had evened and he probably was asleep "Not even close to ten."

I lay there for hours wrapped in his embrace thinking about so many things,the phone calls I had to make to the restaurant, to the guys at the tourist info and the one I dreaded the most: Laura. No idea why though. In my head I went through the call thinking what to say and the different possibilities what she could answer. Then about what my new job would be like etc. Finally I fell into a light slumber filled with weird dreams, the sort you wouldn't remember after waking up.

I woke up because a bright ray of sunlight hit my closed eyes. For a moment I had no idea where I was. I rolled from my side to my back, suddenly being fully awake as my backside screamed angrily in pain at me. Opening my eyes I took in the room. I was still at Tom's, naked in his bed, alone. Where was he? His side of the bed was cold, so he had been gone for a while. The alarm clock on his nightstand read 8.30 and there was a little note.  
-Went for a run, be back soon-   
Just as I started to read I could hear him downstairs. He quickly came running upstairs panting hard he entered the bedroom. He was dressed in a pair of sweats and a black hoody looking amazing, as always.  
"Good morning darling. Did you sleep well?"  
"Morning Sir. I guess I did. Sorry about that." Seductively I pushed my chest towards him.  
"Oh, don't be. You looked so peaceful."  
He unzipped his hoody revealing a sweat soaked black t-shirt and jumped onto the bed beside me. Brushing a few strands of hair behind my ear, he looked me deep in the eyes and smiled warmly at me.  
"How long have you been gone?"  
"About an hour."  
His stare intensified even more and he got even closer, his face only inches from mine.  
"Your eyes are amazingly beautiful."  
Raising my eyebrows I looked at him disbelievingly.  
"In the sunlight they've got a touch of gold, combined with that intense blue... One could drown in them."  
"Thank you. Yours are too actually. And I'm not just saying that."  
"Thanks. Fancy a shower?"  
Right at that moment my stomach protested, embarrassed I turned away.  
"Someone's hungry. Maybe we should eat something first."  
"Or you take that shower and I make us some breakfast."  
"You don't want to shower with me?"  
"I didn't say that, although I'd rather do that at home later."  
His facial expression changed and he looked like I had slapped him across the face.  
"I mean there I have my stuff, body wash, shampoo and so on."  
"I've got some more female stuff as well, you know."  
As answer my stomach protested again.  
"Or you just make breakfast." He winked at me getting up and shedding his shirt and pants.  
"Wow, you managed to find some undies."  
"Ehehehe. What did I say about being such a tease. Turn over on your belly."  
Oh no, the last thing I needed now was a spanking on my already sore backside. I rolled over nevertheless and he got back on the bed beside me, but instead of slapping me he squeezed some of the lotion on my ass and rubbed it gently into my skin.  
"Thank you Sir."  
"If you tease me again I'll give you what you really deserve. And now make us some nice breakfast."  
With that he disappeared into the bathroom as I slowly got up. I looked around for some clothes and on top of his drawer was another hoody, I put it on pulling the zipper up till my breasts were half hidden and turned to go downstairs.  
I went through his cupboards and fridge quickly deciding I would make some pancakes (but not those thick ones as in Germany we make them more like French Crêpes only a bit different) and veggie omelets. I cut a pepper and an onion then I mixed the dough for the pancakes and started to make them. I was right in the middle of it as I heard some noise behind me.  
"You don't happen to have some other jam than that awful orange stuff?"  
It wasn't Tom who answered me, it was a woman's voice.  
"There must be some homemade raspberry jam somewhere, darling."  
I spun around looking into the smiling face of his mother. In shock I grabbed the hem of the hoody pulling it further down as it barely even covered my ass which still was quite red from last night.  
"Good morning, Kris was it?"  
"Yes, morning. Sorry for my appearance though."  
My face must have been deep red out of embarrassment.  
"Oh, don't worry, love. You know I kind of knew you two where seeing each other the other night. There was a palpable tension between you guys."  
"But we're not seeing each other, well not really anyway."  
"Oh, sorry. But I think you guys should."  
I just shrugged my shoulders.  
"Wie lang kennt ihr euch schon?" (How long have you known each other?)  
“Sie sprechen deutsch?” (You speak German?)  
“Nur wenig.” (Only a bit.)  
“Oh shit.”  
I spun around again just in time to turn round the pancake before it would have burnt.  
“Also?” (So?)  
“Bitte was?” (Excuse me, what?)  
“Wie lange kennt ihr euch schon?” (How long have you known each other?)  
“Oh, ahm, noch nicht so lange.” (Oh, not so long.)  
“Ich glaube er mag dich.” (I think he likes you.)  
Again I just shrugged my shoulders.  
“Wie lange bist du schon in London?” (How long have you been in London?)  
“Ungefähr acht Wochen.” (About eight weeks.)  
She continued to ask me more and more questions, what was I doing except for waiting, where was I from exactly etc. Where the hell was Tom? I started to feel really uncomfortable, I even invited her to have breakfast with us. Why on earth did I do that? Finally she stopped her interrogation and helped me making breakfast. We stood there next to each other making a bit of small talk, she told me some funny stories about little Tom.

“Hey darling, the shower wasn't nearly as much fun than if you had joi... Mum!” Shocked he stood in the door frame, thankfully wearing clothes.“What are you doing here?”  
“Well, if you had answered your phone yesterday young man you'd know that I was in town and I wanted to have a nice little breakfast with my only son.”  
“I'm sorry I didn't...”  
“It's okay. I get it. Kris was nice enough to invite me to try her pancakes.”  
“Did she?”  
His facial expression towards me was deadly. Shit! Maybe I should just fake having an important phone call and leave. I flipped the last pancake over and poured the eggs into the other pan to finish the omelet as well. Fuck I was still half naked.  
“I'll just quickly grab some pants, if you don't mind.”  
“Come on. Let's get you something. Mum would you look after the food.”  
“Of course.”  
He wrapped his long fingers around my upper arm pulling me out of the kitchen and upstairs. After he had closed the bedroom door I quickly apologized.  
“I didn't know what to do, so I asked her, if she was hungry. I'm so sorry. I can leave. I'll just get my stuff and say I had a call on my phone from some company or something.”  
“Oh, cool down love. Don't be stupid, just don't tease me like last time.” He pulled a pair of black shorts out of one drawer handing them to me.  
“Those should fit you, they're cotton and stretch a bit.”  
Before handing them to me an evil smirk spread over his face.  
"Bend over pet."  
What was he planning now again? But I obeyed and stayed in the position as he walked into his closet. He came back and before I knew what was happening he pushed a dildo into into my pussy.  
I put them on and they were really tight, my ass was fully filling them.  
“You look good in those. And now come on, let's eat.”  
We went down to the kitchen again where his mum just put the omelets on some dishes. The table was set and we sat down together, Tom stupidly grinning as I tried to sit down "normally". Diana, as she insisted I should call her, continued her interrogation about my life. Asking about the jobs I had applied for and even offering her help by calling some people, but I politely declined. Tom, however, didn't seem too happy about that his mum and I got along so well, as his face was full of anger. So when we were finished with our breakfast he coldly said "Didn't you want to grab a shower before you had to go."  
As I didn't want to annoy him any further I just nodded.  
"It was an absolute pleasure to meet you again Kris. I hope we'll see each other soon again."  
"Yes, it was really nice. Bye."  
I put out my hand for her to shake, but instead she pulled me into a tight embrace. Over her shoulder I could see Tom tensing up and looking at me like he wanted to spank me again. Apologetic I raised my eyebrows, what was I supposed to do? After she let go of me I quickly turned to go back upstairs.  
"Oh, Kris, thanks for an amazing breakfast."  
"My pleasure. See you."   
She smiled warmly at me and I smiled back at her. She was really a great woman, I totally liked her.  
As I got upstairs I was just about to pull off his clothes when my glance fell on the tray from the night before and spontaneously I decided to bring it down to the kitchen. I grabbed it, put the empty water bottle from the nightstand on it and made my way towards the stairs. But before I reached them I could hear Tom and Diana talking - about me.  
"But why Thomas? She seems to be a lovely girl, not like those arrogant things you usually date."  
"Mum, I told you, we're just sleeping together, that's it."  
"Is it because she's a waitress? She's trying to find something better and if you ask me, it surely won't take long. She's quite clever and also really pretty."  
"Mum, she's..." My heart nearly stopped there. He wouldn't tell her, would he? "She's beautiful and smart, yes, but that's it."  
"I didn't teach you to treat women like that! So fix it!"  
"She's not interested in a relationship, neither am I. We are both adults, okay mum."  
"Whatever you say. See you toni..."  
Turning around I quickly got back to the bedroom, putting the tray down and trying to fight the tears away that were pooling in the corners of my eyes. As I heard him come upstairs I ran off to the bathroom locking the door behind me. I leaned against the door fighting for control over my emotions.  
"Where are you?"  
Clearing my throat I answered "In here, just a sec."  
I unzipped his hoody and pulled down the shorts, I also pulled out the dildo, flushed the toilet. I cleaned the dildo and placed it next to the butt plug then I opened the door where he was waiting for me already sitting naked on his bed stroking his semi hard cock.  
"Come here."  
I slowly walked over getting onto the bed. His hands were on me immediately placing me so my knees were beside his thighs. Next he lined his hard cock up with my entrance.  
"Lower yourself onto me, I want to be in your beautiful pussy once more before you leave."  
I reached between us grabbing him and sliding down onto him. It was the first time with him that I felt ashamed and dirty - like a whore - and had to fight back my tears. I wasn't quite sure why though. How could I have fallen for him in the first place?   
As he was completely filling me I started to rock my hips back and forth. He grabbed my hips and stilled my movements.  
"What's wrong darling?"  
"Nothing Sir."  
He looked at me furrowing his brows. "Is it because of something my mum said to you?"  
"No. I said it was nothing. Do you want to fuck me now or you'd rather talk?"  
He looked shocked, but after all that was all he was interested in, if not this would be the perfect moment to spill the beans. But his answer was non-verbally as he thrust his hips upwards into me.   
Why did he want to do it in that quite intimate position right now? Couldn't he just take me from behind? My thoughts were immediately distracted as he hit my g-spot over and over again. I tilted my head back pushing my breasts invitingly out towards him and it didn't take long to take the invitation as he licked and sucked at them almost instantly. First we kept an almost maddening slow pace while his skilled mouth worked my chest. After a while though he ran his hands up my back, his right one grabbed the back of my head lifting it so I was looking directly at him while his left pressed my upper body closer against his until my tits were tightly pressed against his hard chest. He began to thrust faster up into me looking me deeply in the eyes. How could he do this to me?   
He got his face even closer to mine till we were only about an inch apart, I tried to look away but where? Suddenly he closed the small space between us and pressed his soft lips against mine.   
In utter shock I stared at him. As I didn't kiss back he withdrew and saw my terror.  
"Shit. I'm so sorry. I just thought you wanted that too."  
Well, I wanted, but not like that. But it felt just too good, so turning off my brain I followed my instincts and leaned forward brushing my full lips against his. He immediately kissed back and soon our tongues mirrored the movements of our lower bodies as we kissed passionately till we both came right at the same time. It felt like heaven right at that moment.  
Heavily panting Tom lay back pulling me along with him so my head was resting on his shoulder. Not moving we lay there his hands gently stroking over my head and back. As I was cuddled against him I thought I could stay there the whole day. But my delusion was soon destroyed.  
"As much as I enjoy this, your car will be here in ten minutes, so you probably should get dressed."  
I raised and nodded, getting off of him as fast as possible while tears started to well up in my eyes again. Wordlessly I left his bedroom without looking back, I went downstairs where my clothes were. I had already put on my bra and stockings when he finally arrived next to me, again dressed in his sweats and a t-shirt. I got into my blouse and Dirndl turning to leave.  
"Oh, fuck. Hang on a sec."  
The doorbell rang and I quickly made my way towards the front door getting into my coat and grabbing my purse. Just as I was about to reach for the door handle his long fingers wrapped around my wrist spinning me round.  
"Your money. I was distracted last night as soon as you took off that coat."  
"Thank you." Emotionless I put it into my purse again turning to leave.  
"Whatever I've done to offend you, I apologize unreservedly."  
Opening the door I turned my gaze to him once more slightly smiling.  
"Good bye."   
"See you."   
Surely not, but he didn't need to know that. I still wasn't sure why, but that morning leaving him I felt like with all the other "clients" - dirty and ashamed - maybe even worse.  
Dave was waiting by the car holding the door open as I got in and I didn't look back.


	11. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving the plot a bit forward

Chapter 10  
Depression

As long as I was in the car I somehow managed to hold back my tears, but right the moment I closed the door of my flat behind me the tears started to run and I broke down right where I stood. It wasn't that I blamed him for what had happened, no. I just hated myself for falling head over heals in love with him. And the kiss earlier had been another proof of my trip towards self destruction. I had broken every single rule Laura had given me. How could I have been so stupid?  
But he made me feel special, except this morning. However, did I really think that I was more for him than just a cunt he could fuck and use however he pleased? I must surely be the most stupid bitch walking about on the entire planet.  
After crying my eyes out for nearly an hour I finally put myself together again, this would end NOW! I got up and into the bathroom quickly undressing, jumped in the shower and scrubbed my body from head to toe till my skin was red. After I felt clean more or less, I dried myself off and got dressed. I grabbed my phone and called Laura.  
"Hey Krisy, had a good night."  
"Hi, kind of.  Listen, I just called to say that I won't do this any longer."  
"Is it because of him?"  
"No, I never liked doing it and you know that and as it turns out I've got a job, a real job, from next week, so I won't need the money any longer."  
"So he didn't ask you to be his own personal, well, sub, is I think the right word?"  
"No, he didn't. Why?"  
"Oh, he asked if I'd keep you exclusively for him."  
"What? But I wouldn't want that anyway. You know I'm really thankful for what you did for me, if it weren't for you I'd most likely be back home now."  
"No problem love. What's your new job, if I may ask?"  
"Oh, I think assistant manager is my official job title."  
"That's fantastic. Congratulations. You really deserve it. But if you need anything, give me a call. Okay?"  
"Thanks again. Bye."  
"Bye love. Good luck."  
With that she hung up, it had actually been easier than expected. I thought she would try and convince me to keep working for her and threaten me with some legal sue if I didn't. Great.   
Next I called my boss at the restaurant telling him the good news, for me anyway. He asked me though if I could work this weekend at least from Wednesday to Saturday and I agreed, so I had also the opportunity to say good bye to my fellow workers there.  
And finally I called the tourist info telling them that as of next week I wasn't available during the week anymore, but if they had a shortage at the weekend I would consider it. It felt absolutely fantastic to draw the line.  
In the evening I met with Amber and we went to a local pub to celebrate and she quickly decided she'd call in sick tomorrow so we could party all night long. From the pub we headed downtown to a club and danced and drank till they closed. Taking a cab back to my place we threw ourselves onto the sofa deciding we'd watch a movie before we'd go to bed. We were really pissed and would have a horrible hangover the next morning. Stupidly I let her choose the movie and she - of course - put Thor - The Dark World in. I started to protest as through my alcohol numbed mind I felt the pain from the morning before wash over me again.  
"What's wrong? You've always loved that movie. And Loki's in it."  
"Still. Maybe I've watched it too often."  
"Come on you never can watch Tom fucking dreamboat Hiddleston too often!"  
A cynical laugh escaped me and she immediately knew that there was something wrong. She studied me and more out of fun she said "Well, you haven't fucked him, have you?"  
I didn't say anything but my facial expression gave me away.  
"Fuck! You have! How was he? Was he one of your clients?"  
"Amber, please."  
"I know you're not allowed to talk about it. Oh, hang on. About two weeks ago you had one where you said it hadn't been so bad. That was him, right? Holy shit! You fucked Hiddles!"  
Maybe I had drunken too much or all the self-loathing made me sick, I don't know, I just jumped up, ran to the bathroom and threw up.  
When I walked back into the living room Amber had laid down and was slightly snoring. I turned off the telly, put a pillow under her head and covered her with a blanket, then went to my room and changed into my pajamas. As soon as my head touched the pillow tears were running down my cheeks once more. I couldn't sleep and rolled from side to side, finally grabbing a book.   
By the time I had enough of reading the sun had come up already. I got up, the hammering headache almost sending me back down, walked into the bathroom getting some Aspirin. I drowned three pills at once and put them on my coffee table for Amber, I also left a note for her that I'd called her boss. Next I got my phone and called the hostel, telling them she wouldn't come in today as she had a terrible migraine. I went back to bed and this time it didn't take long and I fell asleep.  
When I woke the sun was almost down again, Amber lay on the bed beside me reading one of my books.  
"Hello there sleeping beauty."  
"Hi, what time is it?"  
"Quarter past six."  
"Holy shit, I've got to work in half an hour."  
I literally jumped out of bed with her following me as I headed for the bathroom. I slammed the door right in her face which didn't stop her to enter after me. Turning the shower on I shed my clothes and got in.  
"So, you really had sex with fucking Loki!"  
I didn't answer her just kept my routine.  
"Oh, come on. I won't tell anyone."  
"I won't talk about it, not in a million years. Okay?! So stop it. I quit the job anyway yesterday."  
"Do you feel relieved about it?"  
I hadn't really thought about it, but I definitely did.  
"Sure thing. I just wished I could forget all about it."  
"You want to forget HIM?! What's the matter with you girl?"  
Especially about him I wanted to forget, but as I stood there under the running water the memories of our shared shower came vividly back to me and I shuddered. I finished faster than usual as I was late already. After about 15 minutes I was ready to go, I quickly made some sandwiches to eat on my way to work.  
"Maybe I should call your boss too and tell him you were sick, so we can hang out, watch a movie and order some take away."  
"No, I called him yesterday telling him I had another job and he asked me if I could come in till Saturday and I said yes. It's only four more days, I'll handle it. You can stay here though if you like."  
"No, I'll head home. Let's go."  
We walked to the bus stop together, talking like friends again. We got on the tube separating after a few stops. I almost made it on time to the restaurant, my boss wasn't pleased, but what should he do as I was leaving soon anyway.

The next days were quite hard, especially the time between my working hours and it didn't help that Tom's new movie came out the next week, so he was all over the radio, telly and around town. Every time I walked into or out of the tube station I'd pass a huge poster of him which always sent a dull pain through my chest and tears threatened to fall down.   
On Saturday night after my last shift at the restaurant I got home and turned on the TV and who was on there on some chat show? Him, of course. It felt like the whole fucking universe was against me. I didn't switch the channel though and curled up into a ball on my sofa starting to cry once more.   
The worst day was surely Sunday, I didn't have to work, so I didn't have any distraction. Amber had to work the whole day. Not knowing what to do I cleaned my flat and once more the universe stroke back. As I grabbed some stuff to put into the washer his envelope fell to the floor and the money that had been in it covered the whole corridor. Getting on my knees to collect it, silent tears started to run again. It was almost a wonder I still had tears to cry, in my whole life I hadn't cried as much as I had in the last couple of days. After I had put everything in the envelope again I took it to my bedroom pulling open the lower drawer where the two others were. I had used some of the money from the first time to pay my rent, but still had most of that. The second one I hadn't even opened. Maybe I just should donate it. I curled up in a ball crying like a baby until my eyes went dry and no more tears came out.  
To lighten my mood I decided to put some music on and I just knew what would help me to feel better. I went to the living room going through my DVD collection, there it was Bruce Springsteen Live at Hyde Park 2012- London Calling. I put it in the player, turned the volume up and enjoyed the show. I immediately felt better, one of the great affects of music.  
Monday morning I got up early. I was so excited to meet my new colleagues. As usual I had breakfast and got dressed, choosing my navy blue business suit with light stripes and a white t-shirt beneath it. When I got there Floyd was already waiting for me, he showed me around and introduced me to our team. Everyone was really nice, I felt so eager about everything. After talking to our secretary Nicole we went to the security office to get me an ID-card to enter and leave the building. The guys were also really nice and one of them even tried to flirt with me. We went back upstairs and he finally showed me my office where someone was just about to put my name on the milk glass door. As we entered I could hardly believe that this would be my office. It was huge with a glass front looking out over the town, I could even see the Houses of Parliament and the London Eye from there, I was utterly awestruck. I just stood there for God knows how long looking out the window.  
"Amazing, isn't it?"  
"Holy fuck, yeah!"  
"Come on, let's work a bit."  
He led me to my desk, a gigantic glass thing with two comfortably looking armchairs on one side and a black leather office chair on the other one. Floyd turned on my computer, the newest model from Apple, and gestured for me to sit down.   
"Want some coffee or tea?"  
"Tea maybe."  
"Good. With this button you get right to Nicole. Hey Nicole would you please bring us a cup of tea and a black coffee. Thank you."  
"Coming right up Sir."  
"Well, you know I can get my tea by myself."  
"Of course you can, but you'll be really busy sometimes and won't be able to leave your desk all day."

He showed me the specific computer program the company was using and after playing round with it a bit I got it and already was able to sent round a short introduction of myself to every member of the company.  
"You're a fast learner."  
"With computers yes, not so much with other stuff."  
A knock on the door startled us, Nicole emerged looking slightly stressed.  
"Sir, we've got a problem. Our interpreter just called, he won't be able to make it to the meeting with that big German tour operator."  
Raising my eyebrows I looked suggestively at him and he immediately played along.  
"No problem Nicole. Miss Hartmann will deal with that."  
He quickly briefed me what the meeting was about and we soon left for the conference room.   
Everything went as good as possible and they already signed the contract we were only supposed to negotiate about. We left all together, the two executives from the German company, Floyd and myself, heading for a near by restaurant to celebrate our deal.  
It was only my first day there and I already loved it and as bonus I hadn't thought about Tom all day, only when I got off the tube on my way home he was once more staring at me from that huge poster, but I didn't let all the bad feelings come back to me, instead I grabbed my phone and called my mum telling her all about my fantastic first day at my new job.

The week went by in a blur. Thursday I had received a call from Mel who asked me if I would do her shift at the tourist info on Saturday from 2 to 8 pm as it was her daughter's birthday. So it came I ended up on a very busy Saturday working with my old colleagues. I had baked some muffins for them and despite our stressful day we had a good time. It was quarter to eight and we'd close soon. I was looking forward to meeting Amber afterwards and going to the cinema with her. We'd meet at the Odeon on Leicester Square at 8.30 which meant I could grab a quick bite before heading there as I was starving. 10 minutes before we closed a young German couple entered and after giving them some tips what to do while they were in London we talked about other stuff, it turned out they were from a town near the one I was from. All in all it had been a busy but wonderful day, until I exited the door to leave.  
"Kris, hey."  
A familiar, velvety male voice called and I spun around to see who it was. That was always the thing, I knew the voice, but placing the face and the name to it had always been a problem for me. A tall figure with a baseball hat was coming towards me, I still couldn't see his face, but seeing him walk was enough. Tom. What the hell was he doing there? I turned around and started to walk away from him, towards the Tescos across the street.  
"Kris, wait, please."  
Unfortunately the traffic light was red so he quickly caught up with me and on a Saturday evening you wouldn't risk to walk over this street at a red light. As he stood next to me, he grabbed my wrist.  
"Please, can we talk."  
"What about?"  
"Maybe somewhere more private?"  
"Well, as it happens I meet a friend in about 25 minutes up at the Odeon and as I hadn't eaten anything for about eight hours I wanted to grab a sandwich before that. So either you talk here or you leave it."  
"My car's parked round the corner, maybe you could eat in there and we could talk."  
I wanted to tell him off, but then I made the mistake of looking into his puppy eyes.  
"Alright. I'm not sure what you even want from me, but alright."  
We crossed the street and entered the supermarket. I quickly decided on a chicken salad sandwich, a drink and a small packed up cake and headed for the self check-out. Scanning my articles I saw Tom pulling out some money from his pocket. Angrily I turned to him and snarled "I can pay for my stuff myself."  
Shocked he looked at me like I just had slapped him across the face. And I didn't even think about apologizing. Who the fuck did he think he was? Causing me heartache for almost two weeks and now standing there being totally casual. Of course he didn't know about my heartache, but that didn't keep my anger from boiling up.  
We exited the store and he led me round the corner where his Jag was parked. I always had loved sports cars and driving fast. What I would have given to take it for a spin!   
Gentleman as always he opened the passenger side door for me and I got in. Running around the hood he quickly got into the driver side. Opening my sandwich I asked again "So what do you want?"  
"I... It's not... I..." he stumbled "I was looking for you the last week and a half."  
"Why?"  
"I called Laura last week Friday, just to find out you weren't working for her anymore. Then I went to the restaurant on Sunday, only to be told I had missed you by one day and you weren't working there any longer either."  
"What do you want from me Tom?" I was really getting impatient now.  
"Please let me explain. I thought you were gone, and then finally on Thursday someone at the tourist info told me, you'd be working there tod..."  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" I was so angry and I didn't even feel bad or guilty about screaming at him like that. His facial expression, open mouthed and looking like I had slapped him across the face again, calmed me down a bit, however. "Listen, Tom. I'm not spreading my legs for money any longer, so if that's why your here your wasting your and my time."  
"But I..."   
"If you want to get laid call Laura, I'm sure she'll have a girl for you. Or just go to the next pub and hook up with some girl you fancy. I'm sure there will be more than enough girls who happily would like to fuck with you."  
"I don't want 'some' girl. I want you!"  
Now I was shocked. "Why?"  
"I honestly don't know. Maybe because you seem to enjoy the things I do to you."  
"So you're suggesting what exactly?"  
"That you'll be my submissive. Only mine. I actually wanted to ask you the other day and then my mum turned up."  
"I don't think I want that. And I have to go now. I hate being late." It was already 8.25 and I still had to walk a bit. So I reached for the door handle, but before I could get up he grabbed my wrist again.  
"Would you please think about it?"  
"Tom, you've never treated me like a whore, which I was really grateful for, except that last morning. I told you I would leave and you insisted that I stayed and when I got along with your mum you looked at me like... I don't know. I just really felt uncomfortable after that. So I don't think it's a good idea."  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. It was just so weird. Please, maybe sleep over it. I'll give you my number and if you've made up your mind you can call me."  
He reached into the glove compartment getting a pen and a piece of paper out. He scribbled his number down and handed it to me. I got out without saying good bye or looking back.

I had a great evening with Amber. After the movie (I hardly could concentrate on the story) we went to a club and danced till early morning. We shared a cap home and when I reached into my bag to get the keys out I had the paper with his number on it in my hand. What should I do? He was great and absolutely fantastic in bed, but with feelings involved? I wished I could talk with someone about it, but who? I got into bed thinking about what I would do all night and day. I mean at least I would spend time with him if I agreed and he was right, I enjoyed everything he did with and to me. It had been the best sex I ever had.   
Wednesday evening I finally had made my mind up and after having dinner I got my guts together and called him. After ringing six times it went to his mailbox and I hung up who knew if it even was his number. I decided to text him instead.  
-Before I agree to anything I want to talk about it. K. -  
It didn't take long and my phone rang.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, it's Tom. I've got your message and yes, that sounds like a great idea. Why don't you come over and we talk.”  
“I've got to work tomorrow, so how about Friday evening?”  
“Okay, fine. I'll send someone to pick you up, what's your address?”  
“You know there is a pretty good public transport system here in London.”  
“Ehehehehe. Sure but I insist.”  
“Okay, okay. It's West Ealing Drive 122, flat 4.”  
“Good. What time would suit you?”  
“I should be home by 5 so maybe 6 then?”  
“Sounds great. I'll cook something. Can't wait to see you.”  
“Just to be clear, I do that because I want to.”  
“Yes, and that's absolutely great. So Friday then. See you.”  
“Only one question. Why me?”  
“Oh gosh... Because your sexy, self confident, smart and funny. And I enjoy spending time with you not only during sex, like with many others.”  
“Well, thank you, I guess. See you Friday. Bye.”  
I didn't wait for his response and hung up, that didn't sound like he was only interested in sex, did it?  
I first thought I wouldn't do it, but now that I had talked to him it felt right in a way. I mean why were only men allowed to have a bit of fun, I just had to be careful and not immerse myself into it blindly. I had to keep a distance and not let feelings come in my way. Going to bed that night I already thought about what I would wear Friday night for him, as it surely wouldn't just stay with talking except he insisted on paying me for my services...


	12. Would you be mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut and fun coming up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a line from Crimson Peak, if you didn't notice...  
> Go and watch it, if you haven't.  
> The sex scene in the kitchen was inspired by one from High Rise which I saw two weeks back at the Zurich Film Festival.  
> Enjoy and thanks for reading!

Chapter 11  
Would you be mine?

The whole day I couldn't really concentrate on my work, my thoughts sooner or later always got back to Tom. Which wasn't too bad as the most work for the week was done already. However, I had to prepare a presentation for the following week which usually would have taken me an hour and when I was finished it had been taking me 5 full hours ever since my lunch break. At four thirty I finally shut my computer down and made my way home.  
Once home I took a shower, braided my hair and took on a new corset that I had specifically bought the day before. I had passed an underwear shop on my way to the underground station and it had immediately caught my eye. It was a bright blue color with lace covering the front and cups. On the top edge was a black bow, it was so beautiful the only problem was that it was tied at the back. Luckily I'm quite flexible and managed to tie it quite tightly. He surely would love it!  
I put on black stockings fixing them to the corset and finally doing my make-up. Putting on a tight, dark red dress I checked myself in the mirror again. I fixed my purse out of habit only taking a bit of money, my phone, some make-up, my Oyster-Card and some hankies. I was finished at five minutes to eight and no minute to late as my doorbell rang already. I walked downstairs to find a limousine waiting for me – a Jag – what else!  
When we reached Tom's house the driver opened the door for me, wishing me a nice evening. I walked over to the entrance and hadn't even the chance to ring the bell as he was already there waiting for me and letting me in.  
“Great to see you again. Thanks for coming.”  
He pulled me into a tight hug kissing my cheeks.  
“You look awesome! Come in.”  
He helped me out of my coat pressing a light kiss onto my right shoulder. Afterwards he led me to the dining table, where I sat on the side, asking what I wanted to drink.  
“Do you have Coke?”  
“Yes, sure. Ice?”  
“No, thanks.”  
While he disappeared into the kitchen, I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. It didn't take long for him to come back with two glasses in his hands, placing one in front of me, he took the seat at the tables head on my right reaching his hand out for mine. Instead of grabbing it I crossed my arms over my chest looking at him questioningly.  
“Sorry. You said you wanted to talk about things before you would agree on anything. So what would you like to talk about?”  
“Well first and foremost I want to make clear that I'm here because I want to be, not for anything else. Secondly I expect that you treat me with respect, not like that last morning. Thirdly I promise you that this will stay between us and nobody will ever know, except you want them to.”  
“Okay, that's great. And I apologize for being disrespectful, I was maybe a bit shocked that you got along with my mum so well. She usually never likes any woman I'm with. Is that all?”  
“Not quite. As I have a quite demanding job now, I won't be available to your liking, especially during the week and I don't want you to be angry with me or punish me for that. I'm certainly not expecting you to be available all the time as you too have a career as well.”  
“Fair enough. What else?”  
“I guess that's it really. Do you want me to sign anything?”  
“No, I trust you. But just to make it clear, when you're with me I expect you to obey me, without any questions, also you'll respect me and my decisions, if you don't you'll be punished. When you come here I want you to wear skirts or dresses as you already know, no panties whatsoever. Oh, and no teasing! If you agree, you're mine and only mine which means no sexual contact with anyone else – men or women. You won't touch yourself unless I ask you to or allow it. If you do nevertheless I'll know and I'll punish you. I want your orgasms to belong to me. Do you understand?”  
“Yes Sir.”  
I was already soaking with only his words.  
“So, will you be my submissive from now on?”  
“Yes Sir!”  
"Fantastic! You are surely hungry after a long working day."  
"A bit, yeah."  
"Good, I thought Spaghetti Bolgnese would be nice, as you once said, you liked pasta. The sauce is already boiling, we just need to get the noodles ready and maybe make a salad. What do you think?"  
"Lead the way chef."  
He held out his hand again and this time I grabbed it. Entering the kitchen he turned on some music and opened the fridge. He got out a green salad, some tomatoes and a cucumber.  
"Would you cut the tomatoes?"  
"Sure."  
We stood there in silence doing our tasks, as the next song came on a huge grin spread over my face - Hips Don't Lie, by Shakira. Automatically I moved my hips to the beat and soon Tom had moved his position from standing next to me to standing behind me. He grabbed my hips pressing his hard crotch to my back. Even through the thick fabric of his jeans I could feel he was rock hard already.  
"See what you do to me?"  
As answer a soft moan escaped me. His right hand moved under the hem of my dress wandering upwards to my center. When he found my pussy fully exposed he inhaled sharply.  
"Such a good girl. And so wet already."  
"All the talking about sex earlier helped a bit with that, I'd say."  
Two of his fingers entered me while his thumb worked my clit.  
"Put the knife down. I don't want you to hurt yourself or me. Good. And now grab the counter, don't let go!"  
He pushed my dress up over my hips, he withdrew his fingers from me and pulled his zipper down.  
"Spread your legs a bit wider."  
Immediately I obeyed and before I knew what was happening he entered me slowly.   
"How I missed to be inside you."  
His pace at first was quite slow and as his pants grew faster, his thrusts did as well. He leaned forward sucking and nibbling at my ear and neck. Then he slightly changed the angle and with the next thrust aimed exactly for my sweet spot causing me to moan his name loudly over and over again. Also the moans coming out of his mouth gave me extra stimulation. As his hand moved to my front and worked furiously at my clit, I was about to come. He definitely could feel my walls clench around him and with his next thrust he panted a soft "come!" into my ear. Tightly gripping the kitchen counter before me I came around him seeing stars and after two more thrusts he did as well pulling my hips even closer to him. His arms stayed wrapped around my waist tightly till both our breathing had normalized.  
After a while he pulled out placing a soft kiss on my cheek.  
"That was awesome."  
"Yes, it was. I hope your neighbors aren't that nosy."  
I looked over at the window.  
"No, don't worry. Oh, by the way, I totally forgot to ask you about kissing. I mean last time you were here we did, but I'm not sure if that's okay."  
"Hmm. I guess it is. That was quite nice actually."  
I didn't need to tell him twice as he spun me around and pressed his lips hungrily against mine, shortly after that entering my mouth with his tongue. As he pulled back we both were panting heavily again.  
"If we keep that going we haven't eaten at ten."

We finished cooking and ate mostly in silence, afterwards we cleaned up the kitchen, suddenly I shuddered and he looked concerned at me while he put the dishes into the dishwasher.  
"Everything okay? Are you cold?"  
Thinking about it I noticed I actually was a bit cold but that hadn't been the reason. "A bit maybe, but your cum running down my thigh just made me shudder not the cold, Sir."  
"Don't say something like that. That should be illegal."  
The bulge in his pants was already growing again.  
"Let's get you warmed up then. Come on."  
He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to the bedroom. He pulled my dress over my head holding in as he took in the sight before him. The look on his face was priceless.  
"So what do you think?"  
"I kind of find my self lost for words darling. Wow."  
"Thank you Sir."  
"How did you get into that? Did someone help you and see you like that?"  
"No, I'm just quite, shall we say, bendy."  
"Can we leave that on? What do you think?"  
"Sure."  
He leaned down and released my stockings and pulled them down. Getting up again he pulled the cups of my corset down till my nipples were exposed to him. He ran his tongue over them, then sucking them one after the other into his mouth. I shivered because of the intimate contact tilting my head back into my neck, goose bumps forming all over my body. He pushed me back onto the bed covering me quickly with his blanket. Then he shed his clothes and cuddled up behind me wrapping me in his long limbs.  
"Better?"  
"Yes, thank you Sir."   
We lay there in silence for a while, occasionally he placed a kiss on my neck, played with my nipples or stroked over my mound.  
"May I ask you something Sir?"  
"Hmm, sure."  
"Have you done this before?"  
"Cuddling with a beautiful, half naked woman?"  
"No!"  
"Don't roll your eyes at me." To proof his point he pinched my nipple hard and I yelped slightly.  
"Sorry Sir. But you know what I mean."  
"Maybe, but I want you to say it anyway."  
I rolled my eyes again before I even realized I did it.  
"Careful!"  
"It's kind of a reflex, sorry. So is this your first dom / sub relationship Sir?"  
"It actually is, yes."  
"Why?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why is it your first, as I guess you're into this kind of stuff for a while already?"  
"I'm not sure. First I guess I didn't want to admit it to myself that I wasn't "normal" then I don't think I met someone before who really enjoyed it."  
"And your girlfriends weren't up for it?"  
"Not really, it's weird. I don't know. It's still somehow something that you don't simply talk about with anyone. I know you hadn't done anything like this beforehand. Why's that?"  
"It sounds weird maybe, but I didn't quite trust anyone nearly enough to even talk about it, never mind doing it. I mean, bound wrists or simple stuff like that sure, but nothing more experimental."  
"Hmm."  
Again we just lay there enjoying the warmth and comfort.  
"So, do you enjoy your new job?"  
"Yes, it's an absolute dream, a lot of responsibility and work though, but it's amazing."  
"What do you do, if I might ask?"  
"I work for a travel company, we're putting together tours through Britain and sell those to international tour operators and also make contracts with hotels for them."  
"And you're making them tea and coffee?"  
"No, Mister Moviestar. I'm the assistant manager for the German market! So I'm making the contracts together with my boss, do presentations for new possible clients and so on."  
"Wow. That's quite impressive."  
"Within one week from whore to executive!"  
He looked so shocked I couldn't stifle a giggle.  
"Just joking. Don't worry."  
"Good. For a moment I didn't quite know what to say."  
I rolled to the side and kissed him and he immediately kissed back. He rolled us over so he was on his back with me on top. After a while he grew hard again and I quickly reached between us grabbing his erection. I started to stroke and squeeze him gently and he moaned into our kiss, suddenly ending our kiss.  
"Hang on a sec. Are you still up for our little experiment?"  
"Experiment?"  
As answer he brushed his fingers between my ass cheeks softly pressing against my entrance.  
"Oh, that. Now?"   
"Well, I guess you need a little more preparation first. So?"  
"Yes, okay."  
"Wonderful." He freed himself from below me walking over to his closet. "Stand next to the bed, upper body on the bed."  
Being a good sub I immediately obeyed and when he came back I stood there my ass towards him, legs spread a bit.  
"Perfect."  
He put the butt plug next to me on the bed so I could see it, it was a different one than last time, a much bigger one, almost twice the size. Once more he read my thoughts.  
"Don't worry, you can do it. Just try to relax."  
"Yes Sir."  
"If it hurts too much tell me, okay?"  
"Yes Sir."  
He spilled some lube between my buttocks and pressed gently against my tight hole. I slowly relaxed into his touch and he finally entered me slowly, just like last time. After stretching me a bit he put in the second finger and a while later even a third one which was nearly too much for me. I started to wiggle under his touch and tensed up a bit.  
"Sshhh. Your doing so well darling, it's alright."  
He had stopped moving and placed tender kisses in the small of my back which helped me to relax again. His fingers were gone abruptly just to be replaced seconds later by the plug.  
"Very good. Lay on your back and spread your legs for me, I think someone deserves a reward."  
With that he almost ran to the bathroom to wash his hands, his cock standing proud already. On his way back he stopped at his closet again, retrieving two small silver things. Questioningly I looked at him and he proudly announced "I bought these especially for you, as you seemed to enjoy the nipple clamps last time."  
He opened his hands and they were absolutely beautiful, looking like butterflies even with some colored gem stones.  
"May I?"  
"You don't have to ask. Sir."  
"Right."  
He placed the first one and I inhaled sharply. He carefully tugged at it and as it stayed in place he did the same with the second one. His cock twitched lightly when he was ready and looking hungrily at me licking his lips.  
"Fuck, you look amazing. Are they too tight? They're adjustable."  
"No, it's okay for now."  
"Good, and now lay back, hands up to the headboard and spread your legs a bit wider."  
Spreading my legs as wide as possible without hurting, I placed my hands on the pillow next to my head. I wasn't even fully in position and he was on me already, his mouth firmly pressed against my centre. First he licked and sucked at my folds, already sending shivers through my body, then he pressed his tongue to my clit and I screamed his name arching my back.   
"As this is a reward you may come whenever you are ready."  
"Thank you Sir."  
With that he was on me again licking at me like a hungry animal. Suddenly his tongue entered me searching for my sweet spot inside me.  
"Holy fuuuuuck!"  
I didn't have to look at him to know he was grinning, mercilessly he kept going and I got closer and closer. Without warning his teeth closed around my nub and I finally exploded, once more screaming his name.   
He moved up my body, placing soft kisses on my cleavage, my neck and my mouth. As his tongue slipped between my lips I could taste myself on it.  
"So now that your surely wet enough..."  
He lined his rock hard cock up with my entrance and thrust his hips hard forward and filled me completely. He stayed motionless for a moment letting me adjust to the sudden intrusion before he rocked his hips back and forth. He spread his thighs wide pulling mine on top of his whilst leaning up on his forearms. First he was going quite slowly, from time to time leaning down for a kiss, then he increased his pace and soon the both of us were moaning and grunting like in a porno. He leaned down once again,but before kissing me he whispered. "Come for me darling."  
And with his tender kiss he stifled my screams this time. He kept his mouth on mine till he came as well which didn't take much longer. I felt his cock twitch inside me releasing his load.   
After we had come down from our high a bit, he withdrew and rolled onto his back pulling me along with him, so I ended up on top of him. I was totally exhausted from a long and stressful week and I closed my eyes cuddling against his chest and listening to his heart beat slowing down again. I almost fell asleep despite the clamps and the butt plug. But then I remember it was Friday and my sleepy eyes moved to the alarm clock at his bedside table.   
"Do you mind watching telly for a bit Sir?"  
"No, not at all. Which channel?" He grabbed the remote control.  
"BBC one."  
"Graham Norton?"  
"Mhm. I love his show. I try and watch it as often as possible. I actually saw you on it the other day."  
"Did you?"  
"Yeah, you're so cute when your nervous."  
"Cute?!"  
"Yes Sir."  
He chuckled lightly and kissed my forehead gently. I watched the show cuddled up against Tom. Near the end I had fallen into a light slumber already. Sleepy I felt how he rolled me to the side, releasing my nipples and tenderly easing the pain with his mouth. It didn't take long and I was fast asleep.

The next morning I woke wrapped in Tom's long limbs. One arm was tightly hugging me towards him while grabbing a breast and his legs were tangled with mine, his crotch tightly pressed into my ass. Suddenly I remembered last night, the butt plug was gone, however, I couldn't remember it been taken out. I must have fallen asleep beforehand. I could hear him breathing slowly in and out, occasionally a light snore escaped him which just sounded so super cute. Like that we laid there for a while, I just stayed still and enjoyed the intimate contact, it felt so good, long forgotten was my heartache from the previous week, at least for that moment.   
Tom woke about an hour later nuzzling even closer to me. As he opened his eyes I looked at him over my shoulder, wiggling my ass against his crotch.  
"Good morning Sir."  
"Good morning. Did you sleep well."  
"Yes, how about you?"  
"Good." He squeezed the breast that was still in his hand hard. "How do you feel?"  
"Pretty well, I'd say."  
"Not sore." He stroked over my nipple with his thumb and it immediately got hard.  
"No Sir."   
"Good. Do you have any plans for today or can you stay for a bit?"  
"No plans really, but sitting at home on my sofa watching movies and maybe cleaning up a bit. But I still can do that next week."  
"Well, I've got some promotion to do tonight, but I'd like you to stay till late afternoon, if that would be okay?"  
"I'd love to."  
"Very good pet. Get on all fours. I'll be right back."  
"May I use the bathroom before Sir?"  
"No, unless you can't hold it much longer."  
I got on my hands and knees, a bit longer would surely be okay. I heard him enter his closet and from the corner of my eyes I saw the nipple clamps on the bedside table. I quickly got onto my knees glancing towards the closet. No sign of Tom, good. I reached for them and put them on me gasping a bit out of the sudden pain that was soon gone, then getting back into position. I was just back on my hands when he reentered the room, coming towards the bed quickly. Placing a rope on the middle of my back he reached his hands around my upper body crossing it between my breasts. The back of his hand brushed over my tits and made contact with one of the clamps. He stopped what he was doing moving his fingertips over my tits finding my trapped nipples. Inhaling sharply he pressed his already hard cock against my hips.  
"Dirty little pet." He purred into my ear tugging on the clamp lightly, making me groan. He pulled the rope to my back once more just under my armpits crossing it at my back again then over my shoulders and beneath the rope tying my breasts, making a loop around the lower one before going back to my back and making a firm knot near my spine.  
"Get on your knees and let me see you."  
I got up and turned towards him, my tits standing upright.   
"Too tight?"  
"No Sir."  
"Good. Back on all fours then and legs apart."  
Quickly obeying I got into position, feeling the bed move under his weight. He didn't waste time, grabbed my hips and thrust roughly into me. My walls clenched immediately around him and I nearly came on the spot. His fingers dug almost painfully hard into my skin as he began to move back and forth slowly. Occasionally he placed a soft kiss somewhere on my back. After a while he increased his pace, pulling out almost all the way and then ramming into me as deeply as possible. The sensation was incredible, my full bladder adding extra pressure.  It didn't take long and I was moaning and close to coming. Soon we vocalized our pleasure in unison and came right at the same moment, after he had allowed me to, of course.  
After coming down a bit again, he went downstairs to fix us some breakfast while I went into the bathroom fixing my fuzzy hair from the night and renewed my make-up. Grabbing his hoody - he had obviously worn it as it smelled deliciously of him - from the chair in the corner I pulled it over my tied up chest and walked down as well. We had a quick breakfast and went back upstairs to bed again. But instead of fucking we just lay there cuddling and enjoying each others company, talking about everything from our favorite movies over music to family.  
"Oh, shit!" He suddenly burst out. And before I could ask he was in his sweats and heading out the door. I shrugged my shoulders and lay back, closing my eyes.   
When he hadn't returned after about 15 minutes I got up putting on the hoody once more and going down in order to look for him. First I went round the ground floor, from time to time saying his name. I had almost finished my round when I heard a quiet "Fuck!" I followed the sound, opened the door where the sound came from and stood at the top of a flight of stairs, just in time to hear him swear again and again. I had to stifle a slight giggle before I called out "Tom?" as a while later there was no response except for more swearing I tried again "Sir?", still no response. So I decided to go down into the basement and see what was wrong, maybe he had hurt himself. As I was down I walked along a tiny corridor towards his voice. I found him in the first room at the right, standing in his laundry room hanging up some clothes and sheets, all a slight baby blue. Unnoticed I watched him in silence, occasionally he would mutter more swearwords. Finally he pulled a dark blue sock from his laundry basket, the expression on his face right that moment was so hilarious. You didn't need to be a scientist to figure out what had happened.   
"Oh, fucking hell!"  
This gave me the rest and I burst out laughing, he spun round almost knocking down the washing powder looking at me angrily.  
"What's so fucking funny?"  
While laughing manically I some how got out "felt like dying some clothes, were you?"  
He threw the sock on the floor and came for me, reacting immediately I ran down the corridor.  
"Stay were you are pet, now!"  
I just kept going although I knew he would catch up with me any moment, still giggling. The truth was I was a little afraid of him at that moment, the look on his face had scared me a bit. I finally fled into the last room on the left where a huge Ping Pong table stood in the middle of the room. I ran around it and turned towards the door just in time to see Tom run in behind me. We stood at both ends looking at each other. I was panting hard even from the short distance running.  
"Come over here pet!"  
I didn't say anything just shook my head.  
"I said, come over here, now!"  
"But then you'll hurt me Sir."  
"You can bet your ass on that!"  
"But why Sir?"  
"First because you were disrespectful and laughed about me, then you disobeyed running away when I said no and now you won't come over here."  
Well, I guess he had a point with the disobeying, but the laughing!  
"Your facial expression when you found that sock was just so fucking funny Sir. I don't think that was disrespectful and you just want to put the anger at yourself on me."  
"Are we a psychologist now?"  
"Listen, we'll play some rounds and whoever wins gets his - or her - will. What do you say?"  
I raised my eyebrows and put on a seducing smile. He breathed in and out deeply a couple of times before he answered.  
"Okay pet. Who wins three matches first gets to do with the other one whatever he or she wants."  
That changed the stakes a bit but I agreed. He had the first set and I was so surprised of the speed that I had no chance to return it. He quickly made his first points but soon I could catch up with him a bit. The first match went to him nevertheless. The second one was closer, but he won again. He already had a huge grin on the face, possibly even imagining already what he would do to me. I used this to my advantage and the next match was mine, as well as the next one. His jaw clenching he looked at me angrily.  
"You're not making your situation any better pet!"  
I just giggled "Didn't think a girl would be any good at this, did you? Your turn big boy."  
I don't know why I kept teasing him, I guess that's just me, but his face got even darker. Maybe that would be my advantage.  
The match was really close, the difference was always only one sometimes two points. After he had scored another point I had to pick up the ball from the floor. Using the moment I made sure he had a good view of my naked bottom and pussy, also I pulled the zipper of the hoody down a bit further exposing the cleavage of my tied breasts. Getting back up I threw the ball over to him smiling innocently. His sweats were tenting already, so it had worked.  
"I know what you're trying to do pet, it won't help you. Ready?"  
The match was 11 to 10 for me, so I was about to win and secretly already planning what I wanted to do with him, but then he turned up his last reserves and won by two points difference. Shit!  
"Come over here pet and turn that hoody off!"  
Pouting I obeyed and walked to his side, a evil smirk was on his face already and I knew he wouldn't be gentle. But I had gambled and lost, like most times in my life. Standing before him I looked up at him through my lashes submissively. He reached up and brushed his fingers over my tits.  
"You played quite well pet. And now bend over the table and grab the sides, chest up so you're not lying on it."  
I got into position the nipple clamps I still wore scratching over the surface of the table.  
"Legs further apart. Very good."  
Before I knew what was happening the ping-pong paddle made contact with my naked ass and I almost screamed out of pain and surprise. The next one was even worse, he certainly didn't hold back. The blows got worse and worse, after about thirty he stopped and stroked my sore flesh with his hand.  
"See, that's what happens if you don't obey and those coming up now are for your teasing. And to make you remember every one you will count. Understood?"  
"Yes Sir. I'm sorry Sir."  
"Well, it's a bit late for that darling. Ready?"  
"Yes Sir."  
If I thought the ones before were bad, those landing now on my naked behind were hell! I counted as good as I could but after he had reached 15 all that came out of my mouth was a mixture of a cry and a scream.  
"What was that?"  
He stopped and run his hand over my back causing goose bumps to form all over my body.   
"15 Sir." I managed to whisper.  
"Five more. Okay?!"   
It was somehow between a question and a statement, so I nodded and braced myself for what would come. Numbers 16, 17 and 18 weren't that bad, but 19 finally made me scream in agony. He waited till I had whispered the number in a voice that didn't sound like my own anymore. And finally number 20 landed on my butt as hard as the one before, only this time I managed to form the scream into the number. As soon as I heard him lay the paddle next to me on the table I broke down and laid my upper body onto the table. I didn't care that my nipples and tied up breast protested in pain.  
"Don't you want to thank me for teaching you a lesson pet?"  
Was he serious my whole body screamed with pain and he wanted me to thank him?  
He grabbed my right ass cheek and gave it a hard squeeze which caused another scream to emerge.  
"On your knees pet and show me how thankful you are!"  
Somehow I got my body to move and knelt before him. I reached for the waistband of his sweats and pulled them down over his hips and they pooled at his ankles. His cock was rock hard and he didn't look like he needed much more to come. I leaned forward sticking my tongue out and circling his tip. Tilting his head back he inhaled sharply, he moaned a quiet "fuck". Precum seeped from his slit and I licked it away then focusing on the thick vein on the underside of his erection. Finally I grabbed his hips and took him into my mouth sucking hard while I swirled my tongue around his tip. His tip just past the back of my throat for the second time and he came hard. I swallowed his cum and cleaned him with my tongue. Looking up at him submissively I said "thank you Sir."  
"What for pet?" It came out a bit shaky in his post-orgasmic state.  
"For helping me learn to behave myself Sir. Thank you."  
"Shit, you're really good at this. Get up."  
I stood before him my eyes to the floor.  
"Let's get you upstairs, it's a bit cold down here."  
He reached out his hand and I grabbed it. We got back to his bedroom. He walked over to the bed, laid a pillow into the middle and told me to wait by the side of the bed. Coming back from the bathroom he had a big towel in his hand and placed it over the pillow.  
"Lay down on your back, ass on the pillow, legs spread wide."  
As I got into position he took the bottle of lube from the nightstand. Eyeing me in approval he took off his sweats and got onto the bed between my legs. He spilled some of the lube onto his index and middle finger reaching between my sore buttocks and entering my hole with two fingers right away. Moving back and forth within me he stretched me slowly. After a while he added a third finger.  
"Very good pet."  
As he brushed over my most sensitive spot I arched my back moaning loudly.  
"I think you're ready for this, aren't you?"  
"I don't know Sir."  
"Remember, if you have to stop or pause, use your safe words."  
"Yes Sir."  
With that he withdrew his fingers and spilled a huge amount of lube onto his already hard cock. He leaned forward placing it between my cheeks.  
"Relax darling. I don't want to hurt you."  
I took a deep breath and another. On the second one he slowly moved forward and entered me. He wasn't even in more than an inch when I tensed up, he was just so fucking huge.  
"Sshhh. You can do it baby. Breath, in and out, in... and... out. That's it."  
I started to relax once more and he continued his intrusion going really slowly. When he was about half way in he inhaled sharply.  
"Fuck, you're so tight!"  
He pulled back almost all the way out and then pushed forward again going deeper this time. He continued his slow thrusts gently stretching me so I could get used to his size. Finally he was buried to the hilt rotating his hips slightly, his tip brushed over all the right spots. He kept doing it until I couldn't hold back my moans any longer. Once I vocalized my pleasure he started to thrust in and out a bit faster whilst still circling his hips. We both got closer and closer, his fingers wandered over my body, along my sides and up to my breasts. With one quick motion he released my trapped nipples. The pain right at that moment was almost unbearable, but it made me forget the slightly uncomfortable feeling of his cock in my ass. Leaning forward he sucked at them and soothed the pain a bit with his tongue. His right hand found the way between our bodies and began stroking my clit hard and fast.  
"Oh shit! Tom!"  
I reached my hands up into his soft curls and held him to my chest while he increased his pace a bit more. It didn't take long and he came inside me. I could actually feel his cum spread inside me. He, however, didn't stop rubbing my clit and sucking at my tits, so it was only moments later that I came as well.  
As soon as I had come his large cock inside me was getting too much.  
"Would you please pull out Sir. It starts to feel really uncomfortable."  
"Yes, sure. Sorry."  
After he had cleaned us both with the towel he cuddled up beside me and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.  
"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
"Everything fine Sir. And no you didn't."  
"Good."  
His right hand found its way to my tied breasts and started to caress them once more, stroking, squeezing and pinching.  
"I was wondering what would you have done to me if you had won?"  
"I didn't, so I'm not gonna tell you."  
"It was really close though."  
"Yes, still you won."  
"Come on. Tell me! And this is an order you know what happens if you disobey me."  
"You're not playing fair Sir!"  
"I am not?" He leaned over me and sucked at my tits, hard. He surely wanted to leave his marks on me again.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
He looked up at me "What?" and kept going sucking even harder.  
"Leaving your marks on me."  
"Because you are mine!"  
Moving away from my breasts and up to my mouth, he placed his mouth on mine and started to kiss. Gentle at first then his tongue enter my mouth roughly while his hand kneaded my tit. Suddenly he pulled back and pinched my nipple so hard I yelped.  
"And now, stop distracting me. I had given you an order."  
A big smile spread on my face as I thought about what I would like to do with him. His face close to mine he placed another soft kiss on the corner of my mouth whispering "tell me."  
"Okay, lets see. First I would have tied you to the bed, arms and legs, so you couldn't move. Then I would have kissed and licked all those freckles all over your body. Next I would have sat on your face so you could lick my soaking wet pussy and I would have bent down to suck your huge cock and balls at the same time."  
A quiet moan escaped him and his cock twitched against my thigh.  
"Then maybe some more kissing and when you would have been hard again I think I would have ridden you as hard as I could."  
He stared at me like a hungry wolf at his prey.  
"But, well, you won, so..."  
"We definitely have to do that at some point. But now, lets take a shower. Alright?"  
"Sure, but would be a bath okay too?"  
"Yeah, even better."  
He pulled me to my feet and we walked hand in hand over to the bathroom. He turned on the water and poured some bathing oil into the tub.  
"Lets get you out of this."  
Reaching for the knots holding my tits in place he opened my bindings whilst placing kisses all over my chest once more.  He threw the rope on the floor and led me into the tub, sitting down first he drew me on top of him wrapping his long fingers around my waist. As my sore back made contact with the warm water I nearly jumped up again, but wincing I leaned against him. We lay there in silence for a while, occasionally stroking over each others skin.  
Out of nowhere he said "I'm gonna miss you so much, you know."  
"Miss me?"  
"Yes, I have to fly to New York tomorrow, doing press for about two weeks."  
"Oh. Your new movie. Right. Can't wait to see that. Actually I already now that I'll go and see it next Saturday with a friend. So I'll think about you then."  
"You won't miss me?" He sounded disappointed.  
"Hmmm? Maybe a bit Sir."  
"Remember, you are not allowed to touch yourself!"  
"Oh, then I'll miss you a lot!"  
"Looks like you still haven't learned your lesson you little tease!"  
He pinched both nipples really hard and I moaned out of pleasure. Right before his eyes I moved my right hand between my legs and started to rub my clit.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm touching, aah, myself Sir!"  
His growing erection pressed into my back as he replaced my hand with his, rubbing furiously. I was like jelly in his hands, moaning as loudly as possible.  
"Fuck, get out, now!"  
I jumped out of the tub in excitement and he followed right behind me.  
"Turn around and grab the edge of the tub, spread your legs!"  
His heavy dick was so hard it nearly touched his belly. He poured some lube from one of the drawers onto himself and lined up at my entrance. With one hard thrust he was buried in me. My knees almost gave way but once more he steadied me with his strong hands. He pulled out till only his tip remained in me and then rammed back into me, over and over again. It was so rough that with every thrust I had to fight not to fall over and into the tub.   
While one hand was wrapped almost painfully tight around my hip the other one reached under me and grabbed a tit squeezing hard or playing with my erect nipple. Our still wet bodies slapping together with a loud "splash" every time he thrust his hips forward. It felt amazing and soon I could feel my climax approaching. Somewhere in his house a phone rang, but he ignored it and kept thrusting furiously.  
"Come for me pet, NOW!"  
With that he thrust forward again and we both came.   
Both of us still panting hard as the doorbell startled us.  
"Who the fuck..."  
He quickly pulled his softening cock from me, wrapped a towel around his hips and turned towards the door.  
"Fresh towels are in the dresser next to the door, I'll be right back."  
Till he came back in I was already dry and combing my hair.  
"Who was it?"  
"Luke, he wants to talk about some stuff before the premier tonight. Sorry about that. He had called a couple of times while we were... busy."  
"No problem."  
"Your car will be here in about half an hour."  
"You know I can take the tube, no problem."  
"I insist."  
"Fine. Thank you Sir."  
He wrapped his hands around my middle and inhaled my scent.  
"You are very welcome."  
Placing another soft kiss on my cheek he left the room. I dried my hair and when I was finished got back into the bedroom where he just pulled a black t-shirt over his head. My clothes were orderly lain out on the bed and I reached for my corset.  
"May I help you with that?"  
Smiling I answered "Of course Sir, please."  
He tied it really tight, much tighter than I would ever be able to myself, but still not uncomfortable.  
"God I'm getting hard again just by the look of you in that."  
Shrugging my shoulders I smiled shyly at him grabbing my stockings. After I had put on my dress, he stood there before me - with an envelope. Suspiciously eyeing him I asked "What is that?"  
"Some compensation for your time."  
"No. I said I was here because I wanted to be, so no. I won't take that."  
"But I would feel better if you did."  
"But I won't! And I told you why! And still you're standing there..." I was furious that was exactly what I didn't want, him treating me like a whore!  
"I'm sorry. I just thought..."  
"No, Tom. We talked about that last night and you agreed, but still you stand there and..."  
"I said I was sorry. If it means so much to you then, okay. Sorry."  
Right at that moment the doorbell rang and a male voice came from downstairs. "Tom?"  
"Just a sec Luke." Then to me "I'll really miss you."  
He leaned down and we kissed once again passionately.  
"Come."  
He grabbed my hand and brought me to the front door, no sign of Luke. He helped me with my coat and brought me to the car holding the door open for me.  
"I'll call you darling. Bye."  
"See you Tom."  
With that he closed the door and the driver pulled out of his driveway bringing me home.


	13. Lonesome Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is off doing some promotion for his movie, but he isn't really gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title inspired by a Bruce Springsteen song.  
> Also a small cameo coming up here.  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 12  
Lonesome Days

 

As I got home I changed into more comfortable clothes after applying some of the soothing lotion onto my butt. I dusted my furniture and cleaned the floors. When I was finished I got onto my bed calling my mum telling her how my week was. Afterwards I called Amber at work to see if she was up for a night out, but she had a date, damn.  
So I just got onto my couch and made myself comfortable watching Guardians of the Galaxy. When the movie was over it was already past six and I made myself some dinner. Thinking about Tom I sat down and ate before I decided I would go out alone.   
I got into a tight black dress, my highest heels and went to the bus stop around the corner. I had real fun dancing and drinking, at some point even flirting with some guy till my phone buzzed. I sat at the bar talking to some guy called Al, he was quite nice but no match for Tom, but then again who would be?! Quickly glancing at my phone I saw it was a message from Tom saying  
-What are you doing?-  
I ran my fingers over the screen answering him.  
-Dancing, drinking, flirting ;-)-  
The response came immediately.  
-I approve of the first one, but drinking and FLIRTING? You are breaking the rules!-  
-You never said I wasn't allowed to drink! Sir! And I'm not planning to go home with that guy. His name is Al! Seriously!-  
-Stop flirting right now! That's an order! And the drink you're having now will be your last one! Understood!-  
-Yes Sir! Don't you have a premier to attend?-  
-The movie is on and I just had to think about you.-  
I quickly grabbed my cocktail and asked Al, if he would take a picture of me for my boyfriend. For a moment he looked totally dumbfounded then just nodded and took the pic. Afterwards I sent it to Tom writing  
-Just broke poor Al's heart by telling him this was for my boyfriend. Satisfied? Cheers and enjoy your evening!-  
-Good girl! You look ravishing. Have a great evening, too. Missing you.-   
Was he serious, that didn't look like he was just into our sexual relationship at all which made me grin widely. I finished my drink said bye to Al and got back onto the dance floor. At 12.30 my feet were killing me and I took a taxi home quickly shedding my clothes and getting under the covers completely naked which I never did, but I was too exhausted to go and look for a pajamas.

I slept till about 11 am the next morning and when I woke felt completely refreshed. Getting up I walked into my bathroom for a shower and my gaze fell to my breasts which were covered in love bites all over. I got my phone and took a picture of them in my bathroom mirror and sent it to him with a text saying  
-Something to think of while you are away. All yours K.-  
I got into the shower thinking about his mouth on me leaving those marks. I just couldn't help it but run my hands over my body at that thought. Suddenly his voice echoed in my head "you're not allowed to touch yourself." Well, he'll never know. It didn't take long and I came thinking about him. After I had dried off and gotten into some sweats and a sweatshirt I cooked lunch. I had just sat down on my sofa to eat turning the telly on as my phone buzzed.  
-That's not helpful at all! Stop teasing, I mean it!-  
-My sore ass reminds me of that, Sir! I won't be able to sit comfortably all week, thanks to you. And I wasn't teasing, I just wanted to make sure you don't forget all about me.-  
-Don't worry, I won't.-  
-How was your premier?-  
-Pretty good I'd say-  
-Good to hear. Have a good flight Sir.-  
-Thanks. Don't forget the rules. And I will know!-  
Smirking I thought to myself, already have acted against them and you have no idea.

The first week was uneventful - at least till Friday - and I didn't think about Tom that much as my job kept me occupied. Friday afternoon I just got back to my office from a meeting when Nicole handed me back my mobile phone and said that my boyfriend had called and would call again soon. For a moment I was a bit confused by the word boyfriend. It took me a while to figure that it must have been him. I made myself a cup of tea and sat back down at my desk. It was already late afternoon and I still had work for about three hours. I answered some e-mails as my phone went off playing the song I had set for Tom, Delirium by a German artist called Andreas Bourani which kind of fitted the way I felt about him. Smiling I answered "Hello, you've just got my mailbox. I'm busy, probably. But you can leave a message."  
"Hi, it's Tom. I miss you. I'll try la..."  
I couldn't hold my giggles any longer and burst out laughing.  
"What the fuck!"  
He sounded so angry I immediately regretted my little joke. Quickly getting serious I made sure my door was closed and said "I'm really sorry Sir. Just a bit of fun. I miss you too actually, although my job kept me quite busy. How are you?"  
"Pretty good. Thank you. I've just worked out a bit. You know, if I were in London you wouldn't be able to sit for another week."  
"Yes Sir. And I apologize again."  
He inhaled deeply and cleared his throat when he spoke again his voice was darker, making me wet just by its sound.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Working."  
"And what are you wearing?"  
"A navy blue business suit. Why?"  
"Pants?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Then open them and put your hand into your pants."  
"I can't, not here. What if someone walks in?"  
"You know what happens when you disobey me!"  
"But we said that was when I'm at your place."  
"You agreed to be my submissive and that means you have to obey me."  
My walls clenched at those words. "But I said when I was busy working I wasn't available."  
"Then you shouldn't have answered the phone."  
"Okay Sir." I unbuttoned my pants and slipped my fingers into my panties inhaling sharply.   
"Good pet." He panted harder already, he surely was stroking himself as well.  
"I wish you were here Sir, then you could fuck me on my desk, hard."  
"Fuck", he moaned. "Rub your clit. Fast."  
I also started to moan now following his example, but making sure at the same time I wasn't too loud.  
"Are you wet for me my pet?"  
"Yes Sir, always. Aah!"  
"God, I'd love to throw you onto your desk, tear your pants off and rip your shirt open. Then I'd pull your amazing tits out of your cups and ram into your soaking wet cunt. SHIT! And watch your tits bouncing as I pound into you as hard as I can."  
I could feel my climax approaching and he surely wasn't far behind, if I listened to his fast pants.   
"Cum for... me... my pet! Now!"  
And I did and somewhere in a hotel room in New York he did as well. Both panting hard we stayed silent for a while just listening to each other breath.  
"Gotta go pet, sorry. I miss you."  
"I miss you too Sir. Have a great day."  
"Thanks, you too. Bye."  
I finished my work and at 5.30 pm I finally got into my well deserved weekend.

On Saturday my mood was really good as I would go out in the evening with Amber. We had planned a nice dinner at my former restaurant and afterwards Crimson Peak. I put on my fancy coat that I had worn the week before when I went to see Tom. Meeting Amber on the tube we made our way to the restaurant. Celine had reserved one of the best tables for us. As she took our coats something fell to the floor. She quickly picked it up and handed it over to me. What looked like a sheet of paper was an envelope. When I looked inside I could literally feel the blood shoot into my face out of anger. Inside was money, a lot of money. He must have slipped it into my pocket when we had said good bye. Concerned Amber looked at me.  
"What's up Kay?"  
"Nothing."  
"You sure? You look like you want to punch someone in the face."  
"No, everything okay. I just need to go to the bathroom. Be right back."  
I grabbed my phone and went to the bathroom, I was luckily alone in there. As soon as the door was closed behind me I let out a loud angry scream. I quickly typed a message to Tom.  
-Who the fuck do you think you are!!!!! I found your fucking envelope. When will I get another one for our phone sex yesterday???? FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!-  
Panting hard tears started to pool in my eyes. I tried to blink them away which kind of worked more or less. When I kind of felt alright again I turned my phone off and went back to our table, but Amber knew immediately that something was wrong.  
"Are you okay? What happened?"  
"Nothing, everything fine."  
"I can see you've been crying so what is it?"  
"I don't want to talk about it. Lets just enjoy the evening."  
"If you want that. But you know you can always talk about everything with me!"  
"Thanks. I really appreciate it. Maybe later."  
We ordered and talked as usually, occasionally bursting out laughing, so that everyone around us would turn towards us. After we had eaten we left for the cinema, inwardly I was hoping I could convince her to watch something else as the last thing I needed to see was Tom, even if he was just on screen. As we stood outside the cinema I checked the boards for some other movie to watch, when Amber pulled some sheets from her handbag.  
"Here."  
Confused I looked at her as she handed me one of the papers. "What's that?"  
"Our tickets. I checked in the afternoon and it looked pretty full already, so I already booked online."  
"Great."  
"What's the matter with you? It's Guillermo del Toro, you love Guillermo, and Hiddles! Plus we get to see his bare butt! Well, nothing you haven't seen before, right."  
"Yeah, great, let's go inside."

I could hardly concentrate on the movie as I thought about our "relationship" and what it meant to him all the time. Was I really nothing more than a whore for him? Surely, cause otherwise he would have respected my decision. I felt helpless, on one hand, I loved spending time with him and on the other the whole thing wasn't good for me at all. Why had I agreed to be his sub in the first place?  
After the movie had ended Amber wanted to go for some drinks, but I just wanted to go home and be alone. As we said our good-byes she said again I could call her whenever I was ready. I thanked her and went to the tube. About an hour later I was in my pajamas under my covers, crying myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke by the sound of my doorbell, glancing on my clock I registered shocked that it was already 1.30 pm. I pulled a sweatshirt on and answered the door through the interphone system.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, I've got a delivery for Kris."  
"Delivery?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Okay, come up." Maybe some urgent papers from work that needed signing or something as my phone was still turned off, it surely was possible.  
When the guy came upstairs I didn't even see his face first as it was hidden behind a gigantic flower bouquet.  
"Looks like someone messed something up completely." I heard him remark from behind the flowers, the voice sounded familiar though.  
"You're sure those are for me?"  
"You are Kris Hartmann, aren't you?"  
"Yes, but who would..."  
"Can I put them down somewhere, they are getting quite heavy."  
"Sure, come in."   
I led him to my dining room and indicated to him he should put them on the table. When he had put them down I firstly almost fainted and secondly immediately knew who had sent them.  
"Hi, I'm Benedict. Nice to meet you."  
"Hi."  
I totally blushed as we shook hands.  
"It's really nice to meet you, too. But I'm honestly not sure I want those flowers."  
"Listen, Tom called me late last night, after I had finished the play and he sounded really desperate. I don't know what happened between you guys, but he said he was really sorry and that I should get the biggest flower bouquet I could find and bring it to you and apologize in his name. Plus he said, you should please check your mailbox."  
"Did he?" I sort of snarled back at him.  
"I know Tom for a bit now and whatever this is between you two he cares about it."  
"It's really nice of you, but maybe you should take those with you and give them to your wife. I don't want them."  
"God, he really messed up, didn't he? What did he do? Cheat on you?"  
"As you are his friend I refuse to answer this. Thanks again for your time."  
"Okay, but I'll leave them here anyway, you can still throw them away or send them back to him cut into little pieces." Smiling he winked at me. "It was a pleasure to meet you nevertheless."  
"You too. Thanks."  
I brought him to the door and let him out, sinking down onto the floor behind the closed door, while tears ran down my face once more.

No idea how long I had sat on the floor, but my ass hurt like shit when I got back up. I walked into the bathroom and took a long, hot bath. Afterwards I made some late lunch, early dinner and fell onto my sofa. Inhaling deeply I grabbed my phone and turned it on. There were 15 missed calls and 6 new messages, all from him. At first I opened the texts, the first one was only about five minutes after I had texted him saying  
-I'm so sorry, please answer your phone.-  
The second one  
-Please talk to me!-  
The others were pretty much the same. The last one had only arrived five minutes ago.  
-Have you received the flowers? Please forgive me. Please.-  
I was so angry still, I nearly threw the phone against the nearest wall. How dare he?! Struggling with myself whether I wanted to hear his apology on my mailbox, I decided I'd watch a movie first, a comedy would be just the right thing now.

Afterwards I felt much better and as I grabbed my phone from the coffee table there were already 6 missed calls again, one from Amber, the rest from him. I sighed and went threw my contacts for my mailbox. The computer voice announced that I had three new messages, I put the phone on speakers and laid back on my sofa placing it next to me. The first message was from early last night: "Hi, it's Tom. Please pick up I need to talk to you. Please. I know I messed up, but please let me explain. Call me, please."  
To my surprise his voice sounded muffled, like he had been crying or near to it anyway. The second message was from about 11.30 pm the night before.  
"Me again. It doesn't seem like you'll pick up. So I figured I try and leave another message. I'm sorry for hurting you, like I did. I don't see you as prostitute, actually I think I never did. That's not why I put the money in your coat. I guess it's my own insecurity. I never had someone who truly enjoyed what I was doing with them, not even your former colleagues, and I'm still struggling to believe that you truly do. I mean you said you'd do it because you wanted to, but a part of me still thinks that you do it because I am Tom Hiddleston, the actor not the person. I now this is a poor excuse, but could you forgive me? Please. I am an idiot, I know that and you are an amazing woman. I don't want to end this like that. I miss you. Please call me."  
Wow, not bad for an apology. Occasionally his voice broke and he was close to tears. I knew he was an actor and a damn good one, but it really sounded sincere. Then the last one was from 10 am this morning, which was 5 am in New York.  
"Me again. I can't sleep because of all this and also I'm kind of worried you've been knocked down by a bus or something and that's why you don't answer your phone. So if you are awake and okay, call me or send me a text. Just type a - s - s - h - o - l - e. Please."  
He sounded really desperate. I had to smile at this while tears streamed down my face once again. After struggling what to do for a while I took my phone and typed as he has suggested the word "ASSHOLE!". I hadn't even put it back down as it buzzed in my hand, Tom, of course. For a moment I thought of not picking up, but my love for him was stronger so I pressed the answer button.  
"Hi."  
"Hi darling. How are you? I am so sorry."  
"It's alright, I get why you did it. But you have to take it back."  
"Yes, of course. Or you can go shopping, buy some more sexy underwear."  
"No! You still don't get it, do you?"  
"I just thought, you could buy something for us both. I mean you surely don't wear corsets for work, do you?"  
"No, I don't. But with all that money I could buy about ten!"  
"Then maybe buy two or three and give me the rest."  
I felt a smile spread on my face. "Any preferences Sir?"  
Even if he was thousands of miles away I could sense his grin.  
"Just surprise me. Did you get the flowers?"  
"Yes, I did Sir. They are beautiful. And the courier was really nice."  
"That's good. I miss you. What are you doing?"  
"Sitting on my sofa and listening to some pretty hot guy."  
"Ehehehe."  
"What about you?"  
"Just finished an interview. And I just had to think about you and your amazing breasts during it."  
"Did you?"  
"Yeah." Then out of nowhere "touch them."  
"What?"  
"Are you not in the mood for playing?"  
"I don't know. Hang on a sec." I put my phone down beside me and pulled my sweatshirt over my head. "Okay Sir. What would you like me to do?"  
I heard a door being locked over the phone before he spoke again.   
"Stroke your tits gently. Squeeze them."  
His zipper was pulled down and as he inhaled sharply I knew he was taking his cock in his hand and stroking it. I quickly unclasp my bra and pulled my pants down leaving me in nothing but panties.  
"Pinch your nipples, hard. I want to hear you."  
"Ah. Sir!"  
"Good girl. Roll them between your fingers. Are they hard already?"  
"Yes Sir! Aah!"  
"Keep going with one hand and push the other one down to your delicious cunt. Stroke your folds."  
"Aaaah. Sir!"  
"Now push two fingers into you and tell me how it feels."  
"Fuuuck. I'm so fucking wet for you Sir. Aaah."  
"Put your thumb on your clit and rub it."  
His pants grew faster as well as mine, occasionally we groaned and moaned in unison. Suddenly there was a knock on the door on his side, followed by a familiar voice "Tom? Are you in there?"  
"Yes... Luke... Just a sec."  
"We have to be at our next interview in ten minutes and it's a 15 minutes drive there."  
"Just... a... sec!" Then to me again "Are you close."  
"Yes Sir."  
"Good. Let me hear you darling."  
My moans grew louder and louder the nearer my climax came and as it washed over me I shouted his name. Somewhere in New York Tom came as well, hard, as it sounded.   
Still panting hard he said "I've got to go darling. I'll be home on Friday, so please don't plan anything else. I can't wait to see you. Bye."  
"Bye." I almost had added 'I love you.' but stopped myself right on time.  
For the rest of the day I had a huge grin on my face. Also when I called Amber she immediately knew that I was better than the night before she simply stated "if there isn't a guy involved then I'm Loki of Asgard." I didn't deny nor confirm anything, however. We agreed it was time for one of our famous movie nights on Wednesday evening. 

Monday and Tuesday went by in the blink of an eye. Tom texted occasionally to see how I was. Tuesday evening before going home I stopped at the shop where I had bought the corset the other day and tried some stuff on. One was a leather corset which pushed my tits up almost all the way to my chin, but instead of cups for ones breasts it came with two small leather dots, with some glitter fuss hanging to them, you would put onto your nipples. It looked ridiculous, without those it looked kind of hot, but still somehow weird. I quickly got my phone out and took a pic sending it to Tom, saying "do you approve of that much leather Sir?"  
I hadn't even turned it off when he texted back.  
-You're killing me. But really????-  
-Just joking ;-) -  
Nevertheless I bought some pretty hot stuff which we hopefully would enjoy both.

Wednesday evening Amber picked me up from work and we took the tube to her place. We decided which movie to watch and ordered some food.   
Just as I came out from the bathroom I heard my phone ring. Tom's ring-tone. I came round the corner just in time because she had already picked it up to answer it. Seeing me come back in she handed it over looking curiously.  
I answered it and went into her bedroom.   
"Hi."  
"Hi darling. Just wanted to hear your voice."  
"Aha. What are you doing?"  
"Just finished a photo shoot. How about you?"  
"Hanging out with my friend Amber."  
"Oh." He sounded disappointed, he surely had planned another round of phone sex.  
"Well you could just wank off on the pic I sent you."  
"Ehehehe. Maybe I will. So Friday is fixed then?"  
"Oh, yes, sure. I just have to work quite late till about six, some Mexicans coming round for some meetings. I'll quickly go home and change, so maybe you can send the car for 7.30 or something, if you still insist on that."  
"Much too late. I'll send it to pick you up from work, just give me the address. You don't need to change. Just pull your panties off in the toilet before you leave."  
"Okay." I gave him the direction and we said our good-byes.  
When I walked into the living room Amber looked at me with a huge grin.   
"So, who is Tom?" The interrogation had begun.  
"Some guy I've met."  
"Aha. The one you were annoyed about last Saturday?"  
"Yes."  
"But not anymore?"  
"No. He has apologized."  
"What did he do?"  
I inhaled deeply, I didn't really want to talk about that with her.  
"Come on."  
"Well, okay. I explicitly told him not to do something and he did nevertheless."  
"Oh. And what?"  
"I won't tell you."  
"Fair enough. How long has this been going on then?"  
"About two weeks." I lied.  
"Where did you meet?"  
"Work."  
"What's he like?"  
"Charming. Beautiful blue eyes and a huge... intellect."  
We looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing. Our food arrived minutes later and we got comfortable on the sofa watching Inside I'm Dancing with James McAvoy, one of my all time favorites. By the end of the movie we both cried like little kids. At about 11 pm we had gotten ready for bed as we both had to work the next day. I just had put out my clothes for the next day from my overnight bag when Amber startled me as I had thought she was in bed already.  
"So Tom, ha? It isn't him by any chance."  
"Who?" I played dumb.  
"Hiddles! I mean you weren't enjoying Crimson Peak that much the other night, actually you kinda looked like you'd rather be anywhere else than there. So I thought, with your boyfriend being called Tom as well that would totally make sense. And you met him at, well, work."  
I swallowed hard but didn't say a word. Now all my acting talents were required and I burst out laughing. For a moment she looked at me suspiciously before she joined in. After we had managed to stop laughing we said good night and she moved to her bedroom while I made myself comfortable on her sofa sighing with relieve. As I had turned off the lights the mental picture of him stroking his huge cock came to my mind and it didn't help I had personally witnessed that once. So I started to masturbate to that image, imagining we were on his bed again and he watched me and I him. To muffle my moans I pulled my hand over my mouth and it didn't take long before I orgasmed.

Thursday went by without any incidents, only a text from Tom saying  
-Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.-  
Without thinking I typed back   
-Wouldn't 'fucking' be the more accurate word?-  
All I got as a response was an angry looking smiley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interview thing with the breasts was inspired by Tom's faux pas at the AOL interview this week...


	14. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is finally back in London. That's when the fun starts again, or isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter starts quite fun, but gets pretty tough at the end and the next one won't get any lighter. However, I still hope you'll enjoy!

Chapter 13  
Regret

Friday morning I got up and checked my phone. There was a new message from him, it had been sent at about 3 am  
-About to get on the plane. See you later.-  
I just smiled and continued my morning routine. Only instead of going for a normal, comfortable bra, I picked one I had bought the other day especially for him with the matching thong. This I stuffed into my small handbag going for comfortable panties made out of cotton for work. I also put in all the envelopes filled with money. I put on a tight black business dress with the matching blazer and skin-toned stockings.  
The working day didn't seem to end, I found myself looking at my watch almost every 30 minutes. That didn't go unnoticed with my boss and between meetings he took me aside.  
"What's wrong with you today? You seem so distracted."  
"Well, I've got a date tonight and I'm really excited about it."  
Just after my lunch break I received a new text  
-Finally at home. Waiting for you.-  
Again not quite thinking I wrote back  
-I'm already soaking wet in anticipation.-

Finally it was 5.50 pm and I just had finished writing my last e-mail of the day. I shut down my computer, grabbed my bag and went to the loo. I was pretty much the last person in the office, apart from Floyd. I got into one of the stalls and pulled down my panties which were indeed soaked already. I went through my bag getting the sexy ones. I really hoped Tom would approve. The bra and the thong were out of black laze with red one on the edges and the thong was an overt one, so my mound was covered, but not my folds and entrance. I had never worn anything like that before and it felt really sexy though. I put my clothes back into position and as I walked out I was totally blushing because I walked around my office basically without undies. I quickly said good bye to Floyd and wished him a fantastic weekend. He said "Enjoy your date. See you Monday."  
As I exited the door the same car and the same driver as last time were waiting for me already. I got in and pulled out my phone. A text from Amber had arrived only a couple of minutes earlier.  
-Fancy a drink?-  
-Always but I'm meeting Tom. Sorry. Maybe tomorrow night.-  
-Enjoy his huge intellect.-  
-I surely will. Night. ;-P -

It didn't take long and we pulled into his driveway. I felt like a little child at Christmas. I almost ran to his front door, I had missed him so much. Pressing the button for the doorbell I made sure my clothes were in order and my hair not too fuzzy, then I reached into my bag and pulled out the envelope I had found a week earlier, I would give him the rest later, because I didn't want to behave like a bull in a china shop. Soon I heard his footsteps come closer very fast and as he opened the door I put on my most seductive smile.  
"Hi darling."  
"Hello Sir."   
He was in a pair of sweats and the famous,tight blue t-shirt from the Coriolanus rehearsals, actually the whole outfit was, minus the shoes.  
I reached my hand with the money in it towards him, his facial expression changed from happy to concerned as he took it from me.  
"I can only apologize again. Can you forgive me? I jus..."  
"I wouldn't be here otherwise, Sir. May I come in or have you changed your mind?"  
"Oh God, no! Do come in!"  
He stepped to the side motioning me in. As I brushed past him I made sure my hand "accidentally" stroked over his crotch which earned me a sharp inhale. He helped me out of my coat placing a soft kiss to the side of my neck, then he led me towards the living room.  
"Are you very hungry? Or can we 'play' a bit before we prepare dinner?"  
"I had a late lunch, so if your not starving we could have a bit of fun first."  
"Sounds great. Lets go upstairs."  
Eagerly he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him upstairs to his bedroom. He took my handbag off me and placed it on top of the dresser.  
"Take your dress off, slowly, my pet!"  
I reached for the zipper on the side and opened it as slowly as possible, then I pulled my arms out of my sleeves and pushed it inch by inch down. As soon as my breasts were exposed I could see him grow hard already. However, when I pushed the fabric past my hips and the thong was exposed his eyes turned dark. I quickly let my dress drop to the floor and before he could scold me I turned around and bent over while spreading my legs and showing him my already soaking wet pussy. His eyes grew wide when he saw that and he stepped closer brushing his long fingers over my bare butt.  
"Tease!"  
"But Sir I..."  
I couldn't finish my sentence as he hit my right buttock with his hand, hard.  
"No talking back! Step over to the side of the bed, place your hands flat on top and spread your legs."  
Obeying immediately I could feel my walls already clenching and my knees went week in anticipation. He came over and pulled my stockings down and lifting my feet I stepped out of them.  
"Good pet. Stay like that don't move. I'll be right back."  
He had gone into his closet and I dared to look over my shoulder towards it, before I could move my head much, however, his angry voice shouted at me.  
"I said don't fucking move!"  
My head snapped back into the previous position and this time stayed there. I heard him go through some drawers till his footsteps came closer again. He stepped beside me and opened my bra. It fell to the bed around my wrists.  
"Lift your hands."  
As I did he pulled the bra away and threw it to the other side of the room, his voice sounded really angry. Next he pulled a chain from a pocket of his sweats, no simple chain though. On each end sat a clamp and in the middle was a metal ball. As he placed the first clamp on my left nipple I winced in agony. The right one was even worse as the ball connected to the chain was quite heavy and as a result tore on my nipples, hard.  
"Perfect. And now my pet, get up and look at me!"  
As I did I saw his pants were tenting already and that he held a cane in his right hand. I turned more towards him and with every move, no matter how small, the pain in my nipples grew harder.  
"Have you obeyed the rules while I was away?"  
The look in his eyes was indescribable. Should I really lie to him? When he was n that moo? And what if he just knew I was lying? Wouldn't that make everything worse? I decided not to lie and quickly admitted "No Sir."  
"What did you do?"  
"I masturbated Sir."  
"How often?"  
"Twice Sir. I'm sorry Sir."  
Tsking me he stood there shaking his head.  
"Turn around and get back into the position from before."  
Tears started to well up in my eyes as I had disappointed him and I cried silently as I bent over again placing my hands on his bed.  
"So, disobeying by masturbating, then wearing undies and..."  
Without thinking much I interrupted "But they aren't..." I didn't get any further because the cane made contact with my bare skin and it hurt like shit, a sudden sharp pain going through me.  
"Talking back and repeatedly teasing me, with words and pictures. You've been a bad pet! And that deserves a punishment. I'll cane you now, 15 times. Five for each rule you broke. So get ready, focus on your breathing. In and out, in and out, slowly. It will hurt, a lot. But you know what to say when you need to stop, don't you?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Good. Try to keep still as any movements will hurt those beautiful nipples of yours even more. Ready?"  
"Yes Sir."  
I heard it cut through the air before it hit my skin. The pain wasn't immediate, I heard it slap against my skin, but the pain only started seconds later. It was pure agony. By the time we reached nine I was breathing really fast, almost hyperventilating, and was close to passing out, with my last reserves I whispered "Yellow."  
He immediately stopped and stroked gently over my back.  
"What is it my pet?"  
Tears streamed down my face and there was no stopping. He continued to stroke my back and massage my shoulders, occasionally he placed a soft kiss on my back or even my ass. After about 15 minutes my breathing had evened out and the tears had finally subsided.   
"Are you ready for the last six or do you want to stop?"  
"I will try Sir."  
"Good pet."   
He grabbed my hips and pulled them back towards him, as I wanted to take a step back as well, he stopped me "Keep your feet where they are."  
So I finally ended up with my ass much higher than my upper body, my pussy even more exposed. Soon I would see why.   
Blow number ten landed on my lower ass, not with as much vigor as before, however. The next one was aimed even lower and due to my position also landed on my folds. A loud yelp of surprise and pain escaped me. Number eleven landed pretty much on the same spot, just a bit harder. The next one a bit higher again. But then came number 14 which was exactly aimed for my upper thighs, at the exact same height as my clit was.  
"Fuck!"  
"Language pet! One more?!"  
I silently nodded and he struck out for the final stroke. It was aimed for the same spot than the one before, but he didn't hold back and hit me so hard I literally screamed my lungs out.  
From a haze of pain and agony I heard him drop the cane to the floor and seconds later his hands were on me pulling down my thong. Afterwards he wrapped one arm around my belly and pulled me up so my back was against his front. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss just below my left ear and whispered "Very well done my pet, I'm so proud of you."  
He quickly released my nipples and laid me onto the bed on my left side. Meanwhile tears were running down my face again. Quickly shedding his close he lay down in front of me focusing on my tits with his mouth. He gently brushed his tongue over my sore nipples. Soon the tip of his hard dick was pressing against my thigh while he continued lapping at my breasts.  
"Put your foot over my hips pet, I want to fuck you."  
I wrapped my right leg tightly around his hips pulling him really close. He entered me with one hard thrust almost sending me over the edge right away. He wrapped one arm around me while his lips made contact with mine and his thrusts grew faster and harder. His tongue soon sought entrance to my mouth and I immediately opened my lips for him to explore.  
My moans were muffled by his mouth on mine and finally he grabbed my leg behind my knee and pushed it up towards my upper body which changed the angle and his next thrust exactly hit my g-spot. I threw my head back and screamed his name.  
"That's it my darling, come for me!"  
The next thrust was pretty much the same and finally sent me over the edge, my walls clenching his huge erection tightly.  
"Oh TOM! Aaaahh!"  
It didn't take him much longer and after two more thrusts he spilled his seed inside me.  
Both panting hard we lay there, his softening cock still inside me.  
"I don't think I ever came this hard Sir. Thank you."  
As answer he started to kiss me again tenderly. All of this felt so right, I never wanted it to stop. Silently we cuddled for a while till I finally got up my nerves and asked "Are you happy with our 'arrangement'?"  
Furrowing his brow he looked at me questioningly before he put up one of his heart-melting smiles and answered "Yes. Very much so. Why do you ask? Do you want to stop it?"  
I had hoped for a different answer, but as it was it seemed okay to me. I mean I got to spend some time with him and the sex was amazing. At least I thought so at that moment, all cozily wrapped up in his body heat.  
"I just thought you might have enough of me already and no I don't want to stop it. Sir!"  
He leaned in again and our tongues fought for dominance a while. Staring into each others eyes we occasionally stroked our fingers over the others body, we lay there for about half an hour just staring and touching.   
Suddenly his phone buzzed on the nightstand. He reached over, looked at it rolling his eyes and put it back down.  
"I'm starving. How about you?"  
"I'm okay."  
"I went shopping earlier, I thought some pasta with veggies would be nice. Is that okay?"  
"Sure."  
The phone buzzed again and he just muttered a quiet "For fuck's sake!" Which made me giggle.  
"You think this is funny?"  
Eagerly I nodded my head, he quickly reached towards me and pinched my nipple hard.  
“I just have to make a phone call and I'll go down and prepare dinner.”  
“If you don't mind I can start already and after your so important phone call you can come and help me. How does that sound?”  
He nodded “Great idea. I'll try and make it quick.”  
“Sure.”  
Placing a soft kiss on my cheek he grabbed his sweats and phone and left the room. I lazily stretched then tried to roll over, but as soon as my arse made contact with the sheets I immediately shot up on my feet. Ouch!!!  
Next to my handbag on the dresser was a folded up hoody and I put it on. Going through my bag I quickly checked my phone, nothing new, then took my I-pod out and went for the kitchen. Last time I had seen that he had a docking station for I-pods and I-phones so I thought I'd listen to some music while cooking, in fact I always did that.  
I took some of the veggies out of the fridge then going through his boards I found some pasta for lasagna. Perfect, I thought, veggie lasagna. I started by washing and cutting a zucchini as “Black Water” by Of Monsters And Man played. Next came the peppers and the music changed to “Lass uns Gehen” by a German band Revolverheld. I had just finished with the peppers as the next song came on “Ich lass für dich das Licht an” by the same band. I grabbed an onion as the the singer started singing and I dropped the knife, tears starting to run down my face. I hadn't quite realized that those things they were singing about in that song was all I ever wanted and if I couldn't get it from Tom I had to find someone else.   
I wanted someone who loved me like that, someone who would literally do anything for me, someone who wanted me because of who I was not what I was doing in the bedroom with them. For Tom I was just someone he could hit and fuck. Don't get me wrong, I liked that, but it wasn't enough and hearing that song it all became crystal clear to me that this was what I felt for him and wanted, plus he surely wasn't ready to give me that. In the next moment my throat felt really tight, like someone was cutting off all my air, the tears still running. I had to get out of there. As fast as possible!  
Just when I turned to leave Tom came into the kitchen and the smile on his face vanished as soon as he saw me.  
“What's wrong darling? Are you okay?”  
I somehow managed to get out “I have to leave. I'm sorry.”  
“Did I hurt you earlier?”  
I shook my head and brushed past him, as he looked at me dumbfounded, almost running for his bedroom to get my stuff. As I stormed into the room I slammed the door closed behind me hoping he wouldn't come after me. In haste I got into my bra and thong, it had to go quick so I didn't bother to get the cotton panties from my handbag. Pulling my dress over my head I saw my stockings on the floor, grabbing them I stuffed them into my bag. It would be really cold without them, but I just wanted to leave. As I reached for the zipper to shut the bag my eyes landed on the envelopes still in there. I took all three out and put them onto his nightstand, getting a pen from his desk I wrote his name on the top one. Either he would get the gesture and understand or he wouldn't. And if he wouldn't, I told myself, he wasn't worth it. I put on my blazer and reached for the door handle, right at that moment the door opened and a puzzled looking Tom was standing in front of me. His eyes were big and watery.  
“Have I hurt you that much? Please, stay.”  
“It's not that. I just have to go. I'm sorry.”  
I brushed my hand over his cheek looking at him lovingly. Maybe he would get it. But he just nodded and inhaled deeply.  
“Right. Let me call a cab.”  
“I'll take the tube.”  
“Nonsense. It won't take long. Or I could give you a lift.”  
“I WILL TAKE THE TUBE!” I nearly shouted at him, no idea why.  
Walking towards the front door I didn't look back. I got into my shoes and when I got back up he already stood there with my coat in his hand helping me get into it.  
“Whatever I've done, I'm sorry. Please.”  
A single tear rolled down his cheek, mirroring mine.  
“Don't be. You are a great guy. I wish you all the best.” A new wave of tears came over me as I turned to finally leave “Bye Tom.”  
I didn't look back as I rushed down the steps and out onto the pavement. Finally when I reached the tube station I turned around to see if he had followed me, but of course he hadn't. By now he had probably already forgotten all about me. In search for my Oyster Card I went through my bag. As usual it was in the last corner I looked, I really had to put it somewhere else where I would find it immediately. When I went for the entrance gates a young man brushed past me and asked me with a concerned look on his face “Are you alright Miss?”  
Only then I realized I was still crying. Just nodding I went through the gates and out of Tom's life, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about the song lyrics from "Ich lass für dich das Licht an" either google them by your self or wait till the next chapter, as it will feature there.   
> The song title translation is "I leave the lights on for you" anyway...


	15. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, now it get's quite rough!  
> Anyone who's not good with vilonce maybe shouldn't continue to read and let the story end with the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is told from different POVs.  
> Hope you like it!

Chapter 14  
Desperation 

 

I got on the tube deciding not to sit down as I had to change after a few stops anyway. Telling myself I could cry as much as I wanted once I got home I finally managed to fight my tears back.   
To distract myself I figured music was a good way, I opened my bag and, shit, my I-pod was still at Tom's. Well, as soon as I got my first paycheck I could buy as many as I wanted and all the music on it I also had on my computer. I surely wouldn't go back.  
After I had changed to the line that would take me home, I sat down making sure my legs were crossed and took my phone out. I really needed a distraction as I already could feel more tears well up. Quickly blinking them away I typed on the icon for one of those stupid games that had no more sense than killing time, but at this point that was exactly what I needed.  
As we reached the stop before mine I closed the game and prepared for getting off, I was shocked when I saw the figures on my phone: It was already five past ten, where had the time gone?  
I got off walking up the stairs for the exit, I hurried a bit as I didn't want to miss the bus, because at this time of the day it only ran every 20 minutes and I had no desire to wait in the cold for that long, but with the heels I was wearing... And of course just as I exited the station the bus drove past me. Fuck! It wasn't much of a big deal, but again I could feel tears in my eyes. What the hell was wrong with me? I had known what I had let myself into and now I was crying about a fact that I had already known for a while. How stupid was that?! Well, a part in me had maybe hoped, despite all evidence proofing it wrong, that he had at least some feelings for me. So fucking stupid! How could a guy like him ever fall for someone like me?! The little gray mouse who gets nervous as soon as she's in the same room as someone she fancies, not that pretty, too much curves for a body that tiny. How could Mr Perfect love someone like that?! Getting myself together a bit I decided I would walk to the next stop, maybe stop at a small pub which also sold coffee and tea to go. Gathering all my remaining strength I turned down the road and thinking about more happy thoughts.  
I had not even walked for five minutes and my feet were killing me already. High heels must have been the invention of a sadistic man, surely. I neared the pub as I heard footsteps coming quickly up behind me. Stepping to the side to let whoever it was pass a tiny spark of hope in me emerged, had Tom followed me after all? Surely not!  
Then there was a strong hand on my shoulder and smiling I started to turn. I didn't get far, however, as the other hand shot around to my face pressing something against my mouth and nose and everything went black...

 

****************

 

Tom stood by the door watching her rush away till she disappeared round the corner. For a while he struggled with himself whether he should follow her. But she had made it quite clear that she didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. Finally he closed the door and turned towards his kitchen. Still not quite sure what he had done to scare her away he grabbed the onion on the cutting board, the knife had fallen to the floor. Lost in his thoughts he started to peal and cut it.   
He knew he wasn't "normal" and she seemed to accept that. Had he gone too far tonight? But if so she should have stopped him. Or she had just realized that he wasn't the gentleman he always tried to be, but the monster he truly was. She, of course, hadn't said that unlike one of his ex-girlfriends once did.   
They had made love and he had the sudden urge to be rough to her. They were doing it doggy style and he had reached round to her tits and squeezed them really hard while ramming into her as hard as he could. First he thought her moans were out of pleasure and he continued, but as she struggled to get out of his grip he finally let go and she turned around slapped him hard in the face and screamed "you fucking pervert, you monster! Get the fuck away from me!"  
She had ran out of his flat and never spoke to him again. That was when he realized he was different, he had been in his second year at university then.  
But with her it wasn't like that at all. She enjoyed what he was doing with her or maybe she didn't but was just an excellent actress. Well, if that was the case she deserved an Oscar for her performance. The music playing in the background changed to a heavy metal song. Raising his brow he thought he didn't have that in his collection, he turned his head and realized it wasn't his I-pod in the docking station, but hers. She must have forgotten it in the rush to get away from him. Not looking what he was doing he felt a sudden sharp pain as he cut his finger.  
"Fucking shit!"  
He put the knife down and washed his wound under the running water of his tab. Wrapping a paper towel round it he made his way upstairs to his bathroom where the first aid kit was. Entering his bedroom he once again had to think about her. The smell of their combined arousal still hung in the air.   
With her he always felt good, she made him forget all about his self doubt and sometimes even self hate. She made him forget the time, it kind of felt right and good to spend time with her.  
He wrapped a band aid round his finger, wincing as it made contact with the wound. Somehow a tear rolled down his cheek, it surely didn't hurt that much, he was wondering. Shaking his head he turned around and wanted to walk back downstairs, but as he reached the bedroom door leading out to the corridor he caught something at the corner of his eye. He spun around glancing to his nightstand. There was a white sheet of paper. Had she written down why she ran away?  
Curiously he walked over just to realize it was an envelope carrying his name. He sat down and reached for it only to find it wasn't one but three envelopes. Furrowing his brow he opened the top one expecting it to contain a letter, but as his glance fell to the numerous pound notes, he was even more confused than before. He opened the second and then the third one, only to find the same content! What the hell was that?!  
It slowly dawned on him where all the money came from, but what was it supposed to mean? Had he treated her like a whore again? Was that why she had left? But why did she leave the money then? His head was spinning. Out of instinct he reached into his right pocket pulling his phone out. He went through his contacts and dialed her number, after six rings it went to her mailbox, however. For a moment he struggled whether he should leave a message, but decided against it. He would try again later. Again his mind raced back to the events of the evening. What had caused her to leave him?   
At that moment his stomach growled and he realized his hunger again. He hadn't eaten since 1 pm when he got home and even then it had been just a sandwich. Right then it shot through his head: THE MUSIC!  
She had listened to music when she was in the kitchen, maybe it wasn't him after all!  
He literally jumped up and ran down. Grabbing her I-pod he went through the last songs. Most songs he knew and he couldn't think of why any of them had made her react like she did. Then he got to two songs he didn't know, he didn't even have a clue what they were about as they were German. For a moment he thought about forgetting all about it, maybe he was on the wrong track anyway, but he just had to know.  
He walked over to the living room were his laptop was still packed up in his bag. He pulled it out, put it on the coffee table and started it. It seemed to take hours till his browser opened, where he finally typed the first song title into Google adding the word “lyrics”. Of course it was all in German, so he opened another window with Google translator. He knew it wasn't perfect, but his German was limited to a few words, so he needed the help. The first song absolutely wasn't helpful at all. It was only about how the rush of the city could be too much for someone and you wanted to escape it. His spirit sank, but as soon as he had copied the second text to be translated and he read the first lines his jaw dropped. Unbelieving he sat there staring at the words

 

When we go home at night  
The lips blue from red wine  
And we share my big jacket  
Up to the corner  
Dawn is already rising  
But you do not want to sleep  
I'll get us the old cycles and we drive to the harbor

I leave the lights on for you although it is too bright for me  
I listen to you records, I do not even like  
I am quiet for you if you're too loud  
Race for you to the news stand, whether night or day

I leave the lights on for you, although it is too bright for me  
I watch bands that I do not like  
I'll go with you to the worst rom-coms  
Doesn't matter to me, as long as you're there

I'd burn my favorite records  
Immediately for you  
And if it is important for you  
Hitchhike to Barcelona  
The morning air is way too cold  
And I'm slowly getting hoarse  
I see only you in tunnel vision  
And the city gets quieter

I leave the lights on for you although it is too bright for me  
I listen to you records, I do not even like  
I am quiet for you if you're too loud  
Race for you to the news stand, whether night or day

I leave the lights on for you, although it is too bright for me  
I watch bands that I do not like  
I'll go with you to the worst rom-coms  
Doesn't matter to me, as long as you're there

When we go home at night  
The lips blue from red wine  
And we share my big jacket   
Up to the corner

 

Could that song be the reason for her reaction? And if so, why? Was she feeling like that for him? Or did she just want a 'normal' relationship like that for herself? Someone who would do all those things out of love for the other one?  
He sat there reading the text over and over again. Tears started to run down his face, even though he had no idea why. Or did he? Hadn't he thought earlier that spending time with her was a good thing, that she made him feel good and accepted for who he was? He didn't have to hide behind some mask with her.   
The table tennis match came back to his mind, how much fun they had together. Their talks after they had fucked, he always had enjoyed those. He loved her!  
The realization hit him like a train. Probably from their first meeting. She was that shy little thing and then blossoming into a beautiful flower before his eyes! He loved the way she teased him and she seemed to exactly know how to push his buttons. No one ever had known that before except maybe for his family. The way his mother had spoken about her... In fact he hadn't been angry at her, but at himself that he didn't have the courage to ask her if she would be his, and his only! What a fool he had been!  
He jumped up again grabbing his phone again. He dialed her number again, but just as before he only got the mailbox. A quick glance to his clock told him it was already 10.15 pm, she should be home by now. He hung up and grabbed her I-pod along with his phone and pushed them into his pocket. Running for the door he snatched his car keys from the hook near it, pulled on his jacket and rushed out towards his garage. He had her address and he would talk to her, tell her how he felt, finally.  
Starting his Jag another thought came to his mind, she had asked him tonight if he was happy with their arrangement and he had said yes. Well, he was, but in truth he wanted it to be something more. That, he knew now, hopefully it wasn't too late already!  
He turned on his satnav as he drove down the road. Approximately he knew where she lived but not the detailed address. He entered it and sped through the streets of London, generally going about 10 miles faster than allowed. If everything went well he would be at her front door in about 15 to 20 minutes.

 

****************  
Warning: Do not read this if you aren't good with reading violence or rape!

When I regained consciousness the first thing I noticed was the biting cold. Where the hell was I? What had happened?  
Blinking I opened my eyes and everything around me was dark. My head felt heavy like after a night full of alcohol. I wanted to rub my eyes but to my horror my arms wouldn't move. Slightly panicking I tugged at them but they wouldn't move more than an inch. Was I still at Tom's?  
"Welcome back love." That was definitely not Tom, but who was it then? The voice was also quite dark, but didn't sound very nice though.  
Blinking my eyes again the black darkness turned into gray shadows and as my eyes adjusted more and more to the darkness I took in my surroundings.   
I was in a dark alley, to my left was a brick wall, to my right a huge dustbin and in the shadow across from me was a dark figure. I tried to say "Where am I?" But all that came out were some muffled sounds. Panicking even more I noticed that there was something in my mouth. Only then I realized my dress had been torn or cut open and my breasts pulled out of my bra. What the hell was going on? Was this a bad dream?  
I tried to scream and started to kick around me. But I just couldn't escape my bindings. My blood froze when he started to chuckle darkly and stepped out of the shadows. He wasn't very tall and had quite a big belly. His eyes were dark and he was half bald. The hair on top of his head combed to one side looked greasy. I was totally repulsed and right that moment I knew what would happen. And I had only one thought in my head. Tom!  
Tears started to run down my face uncontrollably, why hadn't I stayed with him? Then I would be safe and warm now.  
The ugly man knelt down before me grabbing my ankles hard and pulling them apart. I immediately tried to close my legs again, but he was already between my thighs, digging his fat, smeary fingers painfully hard into them. I also tugged on my arms again, if only I would get them free, I wiggled and tugged as hard as I could, even not stopping as I felt a sharp pain shoot through one of my wrists.   
As he let go of one leg to open his pants, I tried to lift my leg and kick him, but he was faster than I thought and stopped me, grabbing it again and with his other hand he suddenly let go and hit my face with all his power so my head snapped to one side.  
"Fucking bitch!"  
When he moved his hips closer I could feel his hard cock against my thigh and the tears ran even harder than before. He leaned forward, still holding my thighs and thrust into me. I let out a muffled cry of agony. After the first shock, however, I started to laugh. I know it sounds bizarre but his dick was so small I barely felt him inside me. And as usually my imagination wasn't very helpful, I had to think of a line from the movie Filth "Fuck me with that mouse's cock." Which made me even laugh more.  
Puzzled he looked at me, his face turning to rage, he let go with his right hand and started to hit me in the face again, only with his fist this time while he thrust into me.  
At some point I had stopped laughing and was crying again. I couldn't see much anymore as my eyes started to swell due to his punches and possibly even my tears. There was also a sharp pain beneath my right eye, maybe the skin had been broken there.  
Luckily it didn't take him all too long to finish and finally he let go of me. I slumped down, fresh tears running down my face.  
"You fucking slut don't deserve any better."  
Another hard punch landed in my face. And as I opened my eyes again I saw he was holding something in his hand. Curiously I tried to get a better glance, then I wished I hadn't, it was a knife. The next moment he was on me again and I felt a sudden wave of pain shoot through me as he rammed it into my belly.  
Finally my body had mercy with me and everything went black once more. A very welcome darkness.

 

****************

 

At about 10.45 pm Tom reached her flat, parked the Jag right in front of her building, jumped out of the car and rushed over to the door. Scanning the entrance for the bells he quickly pressed the one next to the 4. He stepped back and waited as there was no reaction after about 30 seconds, he tried again, but still nothing. He took some steps back and looked up at the building. In most windows the lights were on, maybe she had gone to a pub or to a friends. Desperate he pulled out his phone again and once again he just got the mailbox.  
"Hey Kris, it's Tom. I really need to speak to you, so please call me back. I'm at your front door in case you are wondering. Oh, and I've got your I-pod. Please. We need to talk."  
Inhaling deeply he thought about his next move, should he go round and check the pubs in the area or just wait there?  
Only now he realized he still was in his sweats and old t-shirt. He normally didn't go out like that, only when he went running.   
After a while he decided he would stay where he was, sooner or later she had to come home. He got back into the car as it was freezing cold. Reaching into his pocket he got out her player, connected it to the stereo and listened to her playlist, to kind of get a better feeling for who she was. He always had thought htat the music someone liked told a lot about them. Absentmindedly he sent her a text  
-Please call me. Tom-  
He had sat there for about twenty minutes when a young guy walked towards the building. Seeing his chance to get inside, in case she was home but didn't answer the door, he once more got out and walked over to the guy.  
"Good evening. Do you live here?"  
"Hi. Yes."  
As usually Tom could pinpoint the moment when someone recognized him, this time was not different.  
"Hi, I'm Tom."  
"Rob. Pleasure."  
"Well, you couldn't possibly let me in? You know a friend of mine lives here and I've been trying to call her for an hour and she doesn't answer. So I fear something happened to her. Maybe she fell in the shower or something."  
"Sure thing man. Who is your friend?"  
"Kris."  
"Oh, the German girl. She's really fun. No one ever say again that Germans have no sense of humor, right mate."  
Tom just had to smile at this remark, she surely was fun to be around.  
"Come in in man. Flat four's on the first floor, the one on the left. Would you mind doing a selfie?"  
"No, sure. Come here."  
Professionally as usual he posed for the pic although his mind was racing, thinking about what had possibly happened to her. He ran up the stairs, immediately finding the flat and knocking on the door.  
"Kris? If you're home please open up."  
He knocked again, still nothing.   
Putting his ear to the door he listened if he heard anything, but there wasn't even the slightest sound.  
Mumbling to himself "where the hell are you?" he turned again and walked back out.  
Just as he was about to close the car door, he could hear sirens a bit away, which sent goose bumps all over his body. Reaching for his phone again he tried to call her again. Still only the mailbox, however. "Me again. I'm slightly worried now. If you hate me and don't want to have anything to do with me anymore, fine. But please let me know you are okay. Please."  
Silent tears ran down his face. Had he really messed everything up once again???

 

****************

 

Emily May walked home with her friend Cloe. They had been to the pub after a long and exhausting shift at St. Andrew's Hospital where she worked as a nurse. They were walking down the street towards the bus stop.  
"Oh Em, that bloke was so into you. Why didn't you give him your number?"  
"He's not my type."  
"Come on he..."  
"Did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?"  
"I don't quite know?" She stopped and listened, from afar you could hear a train, but other than that only silence, not even a car. She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk again when she heard the sound again, a muffled cry, full of pain, this time it was louder and clearer than before.  
"What was that Em?"  
"No idea, but get your phone out and be ready to call the police."  
There it was again, she was sure now that the sound came from a dark alley from their left. She pulled her key ring out, attached to it was a small torch. She turned it on, slowly walking into the darkness.  
"Hello? Somebody there?"  
With each step her heart beat got faster and faster. There was a huge dustbin on the left and then before she could even see anything she smelled it, the metallic smell of blood. She had gotten used to it, smelling it all this years at the hospital, but this was different. As she took another step forward, her friend right behind her, she finally saw where the pain-filled moans had come from. Down on the ground behind the dustbin was a woman, her dress cut open, her chest and genitals exposed and the worst her face was a mess, plus there was a deep wound in her belly, loads of blood running out of it.  
"Holy shit. Call an ambulance Cloe, tell them if they don't hurry she'll be dead. And they should sent the police too, she was raped."  
She quickly knelt down as she heard her friend speak to the operator at the emergency services. Another muffled moan came from the woman, only then Emily realized she was gagged and her hand bound to a step from the fire escape above.  
"Poor thing. Shhh. Everything's alright. You're safe."  
She released the gag and pulled her dress down to cover her lower half. Her skin was ice cold. How long had she been lying here already? From her bag she got out a sweater which she pressed onto the wound causing her to moan again.  
"Shhh, ambulance is on it's way."  
She whispered something Emily didn't understand.  
"What was that?"  
This time a bit clearer "Tom".  
"Who is Tom? The guy who did this to you?"  
An almost unnoticeable head shake. Emily had seen many rape victims before, but not out of the hospital yet and she really had to fight back her tears. From behind Cloe's voice came up.  
"Probably her boyfriend. Her phone's in the bin and it just rang and the name on the display was Tom."  
"Leave it there, there might be fingerprints on it. Come over here and help me."  
As she stepped closer and finally could see the victim, she nearly fainted.  
"Holy shit! Did the guy run a car over her?!"  
"Help me take off my jacket to cover her chest."  
Before she could say anything else Cloe had taken off hers and covered her, also kneeling down next to her, gently stroking over her head.  
"I've got a knife in my pocket. Cut those ropes."  
Cloe reached into the indicated pocket and put out a switchblade.  
"Seriously Em?"  
"Well, you never know. I guess she would have loved to have a knife. Oh, try not to touch the rope and be careful with her wrists, it's really sharp."  
First she released the left arm then the right one.  
"God, look at her wrist!"  
"It's broken. She must have fought like mad to get out of there."  
Soon they heard sirens approach and Cloe went down to the street to make sure they would find them.   
Unfortunately it was only the police. Two officers got out one was very young, not much older than 25, the other one an old guy, possibly not far away from his retirement.  
"Good evening Miss. Have you called us?"  
"Yes. Back there, there is a woman, she's been raped and injured. My friend's with her, she's a nurse."  
"Okay, good."  
They walked back into the alley with their bright torches in hand and as the older one finally saw the victim he immediately turned it off and took a step back.   
"Jerry call in and tell them we need Scotland Yard out here."  
Jerry, the younger one, who had only come from the police academy two weeks ago, was leaning with his hand on the other wall throwing up.   
Quickly he got back up, wiping his mouth, happy he could get away from there.  
"Her phone is in the bin over there, maybe some other things as well."  
Right at that moment the ambulance finally arrived. They ran back to where Emily was still pressing her sweater onto the seeping wound.  
"Hey, nurse May? What are you doing here?"  
"Gordon, hi. I found her. We really have to hurry, she lost a hell of a lot of blood."  
"Okay lets get her onto the stretcher and to the hospital."  
They quickly got some saline running and put her into the ambulance. They needed to get some oxygen into her as well, as she was barely breathing anymore. Soon they sped off to the nearest hospital.

 

****************

 

Detective Sargent Lindy McDermit had hoped for a quite night shift, as her kids at home had nearly driven her crazy that afternoon. But that hope was soon destroyed when her colleague came in and summoned her to get going. Jumping into the car with him, she asked "What is it? Murder?"  
"Maybe. Rape. But according to the officer it might turn into murder."  
"Oh shit! Even worse."

They arrived at the crime scene just as the ambulance pulled away. Getting out they quickly took in the scene before them. A young police officer sitting with his head down on the passenger seat of the police car, an older officer talking to a woman with tears in her eyes. This was bad!  
As soon as the older officer saw them getting out, he ran over to them.  
"Evening, officer Mark Smith. The victim was found by that lady over there and her friend who luckily is a nurse. The victim was obviously raped and violated, she was also stabbed into the belly. Her phone and handbag are in a dustbin back there."  
"Thank you officer Smith", Inhaling deeply "Gus, lets have a look."  
With there torches up high they walked into the alley, lighting into the bin. Right on top was a phone and next to it the handbag, the wires of headphones coming out of it. They walked a bit further and there was no doubt where the victim had been placed. Running her hand over her face Lindy had to fight the tears welling up. She always hated crime scenes like that.  
"You okay Linds?"  
"Yeah, you know I just hate this part of the job. Looks like she's lost at least a liter of blood. Officer Smith?"  
"Yes?"  
"Was the victim alive when they brought her away?"  
"Yes, but barely so."  
"Where did they bring her?"  
"St. Andrews."  
"Do we know her name?"  
"No."  
"Thank you."  
They both had pulled on plastic gloves and were looking around for evidence.  
"I'll call the guys to secure the evidences. Go and have a look in the bin, and see   
what else might be there."  
"Sure Gus."  
Lindy walked over, wiping a tear away from her face with the back of her hand.   
First she grabbed the handbag, maybe they were lucky and there was an ID or something. But despite the headphones, chewing gum and some other stuff there was nothing in there. Suddenly the phone lighted up, the caller was showing to be Tom. She hit the answer button and said "hello?"

 

****************

 

Tom had been sitting in his car waiting and waiting. He had sent another text minutes ago, simply saying "I love you!!!", but still there was no answer.  
As he sat there he thought about the first time say had met. When he had pulled the blindfold from her eyes and she had looked at him for the first time, her eyes wide with shock. She had been so nervous!   
Then she told him her real name and he was shocked, but not in a bad way as he always loved honesty. How they had talked about their limits, her phone ringing, the first time he spanked her and finally the first time he had made love to her. Her face when he had pulled off his pants, well, he was kind of used to that reaction, he knew he was big, too big for some women.   
The first time he entered her, she was so tight, he couldn't believe she was a whore. Well, in his eyes she wasn't. He remembered when he had asked her how many guys she had had and her answering when she probably had thought he was asleep already. He was such a fool.   
The evening in the restaurant was pure agony for him. He knew he couldn't take her home with him and have her and she kept on teasing him! He had dropped off his mum at a hotel, she always insisted on staying at a hotel when she was in London. God knows why. He even had a nice little guest room, but no. And that night he was grateful for it.  
As soon as he had come home he sat on the sofa the mental image of her appearing before him, he had opened bis pants, pulled his semi-hard dick out and wanked off thinking about her.   
Then he walked upstairs, took a shower and got into his bed. As he had turned around he smelled her scent still on his pillow and involuntarily his cock grew hard immediately again. Till he finally was able to sleep he had wanked off three more times, the last time even screaming "I love you!"   
He had been so shocked by that, wiping away that thought. He surely wasn't in love with a prostitute.  
Distracting his train of thoughts the next song put a huge smile on his face. "Shut up and Dance" started to play and he had to think of her in his kitchen swaying her hips to this song, her bare butt only slightly covered by his hoody. "This woman is my destiny", could this be true? Was she really his destiny?   
They both had curly dark blond hair and blue eyes so their children would surely have them as well. He closed his eyes and almost could see them playing in his back yard while he and she watched from a bench.  
Turning down the music, he dialed her number again, it was already 11.45, after the second ring, she picked up, finally.  
"Hey Kris. It's Tom. Where are y..."  
"Sir. Sir." A female voice interrupted him, surely not hers.  
Swallowing the lump in his throat he asked "Who is this? And where is Kris?"  
"I am DS Lindy McDermit. I'm here at a crime scene. A young woman was attacked and this his probably her phone."  
"What??? Crime scene? What happened where is Kris?" He was shaking like a leaf in the autumn wind, tears filling his eyes.  
"Sir, please, try to calm down. I don't know if the victim is the owner of this phone. So please calm down. Can you tell me her full name."  
"Kris. Kris Hartmann."  
"And your name Sir?"  
"I'm Tom. Hiddleston."  
"Alright."  
"Is she alright, the woman? Can I speak to her?"  
"She's been brought to St. Andrews hosp..."  
He hung up, he needed to find her and make sure she was alright. Starting his car he looked for hospitals in his satnav, just to find out St. Andrews was a ten minutes drive. Pulling out onto the street he floored the accelerator and drove through the narrow streets at incredible high speed.


	16. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is quite tough for all involved...

Chapter 15  
Fighting

 

It was doctor Lewis's first shift after a three weeks holiday and after six hours without break she just had sat down drinking a coffee when a nurse burst into the doctors lounge.   
"Doctor Lewis, a rape victim with a stab wound is coming in. Are you available?"  
"Sure. When are they due?"  
"Any moment."  
"Okay." She got up having another mouthfull of coffee. She hated dealing with rape victims as when she was at university her best friend had been raped, the guy had never been caught and her friend still suffered from it.  
She rushed to the entrances where the ambulances arrived, just in time when one came up. Two nurses and an assistant doctor, he was in his final year and a really good one, waiting for its arrival already. The doors sprung open and the first thing she noticed was someone she knew, they all did in fact.  
"Emily? What are you doing here?"  
"I found her. We need to hurry, she lost a lot of blood already. Lets get her in."  
The whole group set into motion rushing through the entrance, through the corridor into a patient room where another two nurses had prepared everything already. On the way Emily gave a report on their victims injuries "There's a deep wound in the left side of her lower abdomen, maybe some artery had been cut as we couldn't stop the bleeding. Lots of bruises all over her body. Her right wrist seems to be broken or at least badly sprained. The left one's just sprained. Her cheekbone is possibly broken, never mind her two black eyes. Well and she obviously has been raped. We intubated her as she was barely breathing once we had her in the ambulance. She must have fought like a bull judging by her injuries. So lets help her as good as we can."  
When she finally stepped back and let her colleagues do their work she felt a sudden wave of tears coming up as she sat on a small stool in the corner of the room. How could someone do something like that?  
They lifted the sheet to check all her injuries and the young assistant doctor spun around muttering " holy shit!" and vomited in a nearby bin. Doctor Lewis turned to him and said "Craig, call the OR and tell them we are coming soon, but first lets see if we have some DNA to nail the bastard. Mag take some pics for the police." after she had done a pap test to the others in the room, "we will deal with the rest once she's on the table. But if we don't get her up quick she won't make it. Gerty press in that blood and prepare the next bag."   
She totally understood Craig, she had seen many rape victims in her career, but this was really bad. Was that a blink?  
"Miss? Can you hear me?"  
This time definitely a blink.  
"You're safe. You're in the hospital. We'll look after you. Miss?"  
She had passed out again. Yes, she was a fighter and they would make sure to do everything that was in there power to safe her.

 

************

 

As I regained consciousness again I blinked my eyes. There was a bright light and voices all around me. Was that haven? Then the pain came back rushing over me. I blinked one more time and everything went silent and black. It felt like floating in a way.

 

*********

 

After not even five minutes Tom steered his Jag into the car park of the hospital. Grabbing his phone and keys he basically shot out and towards the entrance of the emergency room. At the front desk an older nurse was sitting, as he approached her running like mad she curiously glanced up at him. Panting hard he tried to get out some words "hi... I... There was a young woman... brought in tonight. She was attached or something. I need to see her." Only then he realized he was crying. Everyone around him was staring at him like he was completely insane.  
"Just a moment Sir."  
She picked up the phone and talked to someone. He ran his hands desperately through is hair.  
"One moment Sir. You can wait over there."  
"Where is she? Is she alright? Please, I need to see her."  
"Please Sir, calm down. And wait over there."  
"It's alright Conny. Would you please follow me Sir."  
A middle aged woman was standing next to him and led him down a corridor, opening a door. The sign next to the door read "Exam room 3".  
"You can wait here and I'll see if doctor Lewis who attended to the young woman is available to talk to you."  
"Okay, thanks."  
"You look pale. Do you want something to drink maybe?"  
"No, I'm fine."  
She left and he paced up and down the room. Why wouldn't they let him see her? He had been in the room pacing for nearly half an hour till finally another woman came in. Her hair were slowly getting gray and she wore thick glasses.  
"Hello, I'm doctor Lewis."  
She hold out her hand and he shook it. Completely forgetting his manners he burst out "Where is Kris? Is she alright? What happened? The woman from the police said something about an attack."  
"Mr...?"  
"Hiddleston. Tom Hiddleston." Did she really have no idea who he was? Well, it didn't matter.  
"Mr Hiddleston, are you sure the woman brought in tonight is your friend?"  
"Well, if you would let me see her I could tell for sure. But the police had her phone and I've been trying to call her for hours so..."  
"What does your friend look like?"  
"She's about 5.3 ft. Dark blond hair, curvy, beautiful blue eyes with a dark blue rim and a touch of gold in the middle in the sunlight. Oh, and she's got a big mole on the side of her right thigh."  
Doctor Lewis swallowed hard, she had noticed that mole when she had examined her.  
"Do you know her full name?"  
"Kris Hartmann."  
"And what is your relationship with her?"  
"She's my... my girlfriend."  
"Do you know how we can contact her closest relatives?"  
"No, they live in Germany. She's only moved to London about three months ago."  
"Okay." She stood up and turned to leave.  
"Can you bring me to her?"  
"I'm afraid, I can't Sir."  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
"Sir, I am only allowed to share information about my patient with close relatives. I'm sorry. I can only tell you that she is in the OR."  
"What? Why? What happened?"  
"The police will be here shortly, maybe they can tell you more. I'm really sorry."  
"She isn't dead, is she? She can't be!!!"  
"No, she isn't. Please just stay here."  
With that she left and closed the door behind her. Tom opened his jacket, somehow he was sweating. His shirt was already soaked. Once more he paced up and down the small room thinking about what to do. Soon he decided if they wouldn't let him see her, he would go and look for her himself. Determined he stepped out onto the corridor making a left turn he explored the rooms gazing through the small windows in the doors. He had nearly finished his round around the emergency room, somehow feeling like a ghost, and still no sign of her.  
Suddenly something caught his attention. In a big room with white tiled walls he saw the bra she had been wearing. As he neared it he could see doctor Lewis in there and two other people. He sneaked up on them pressing his back to the wall next to the open door and listened hoping to find out more.  
"Why can't we clean up the room?"  
"There still might be some evidence."  
"We've got the DNA sample, don't we?"  
"Well, turns out she had a boyfriend who's in exam 3. So it might as well be his DNA."  
"Shit. Does he know already?"  
"No, I'll wait for the guys from Scotland Yard. They'll be here any minute."  
Someone came closer and he quickly hid around the corner, but he still could hear what was being talked about. What the hell had happened? DNA?  
"Oh, Becky. Come here. I've got an important task for you."  
"Sure doctor Lewis."  
"Bring this to the lab, make sure they'll run a DNA test on that. And watch out that they don't loose it. It's evidence."  
"Oh, is that from the rape victim. Poor girl. Emily told me about it."  
The words echoed in Tom's head as he pushed away from the wall. His head was spinning and he felt dizzy.  
"Mr Hiddleston? What are you doing here?"  
For a moment he stared into doctor Lewis' eyes before his feet gave out beneath him and everything went black.

When he woke up again feeling quite good, he thought that everything had been a bad dream and he was at home with her by his side.  
Reluctantly he opened his eyes just to see with horror that it hadn't been a nightmare. He was lying in a small hospital room covered in one of those awful hospital gowns and an infusion in his right arm. He blinked looking around for his stuff. It was nowhere to be seen. He grabbed the needle stuck into his arm and pulled it out carefully. Pressing a paper towel against it he swung his long legs out of the bed to get up.  
Right then the door opened and an older looking nurse came in carrying a tray with food. On seeing what he was doing her face turned sour.  
"What do you think you're doing young man!"  
She quickly came over to him placing the tray on the bedside table. Pulling back the blanket she looked at him strict.  
"Come on get back in. I'll get doctor Lewis."  
He somehow couldn't speak so he put his legs back into the bed leaning back against the pillow. The nurse smiled contently at him as she covered him to the waist and turned to leave.  
"And you should really eat something."  
With that she was gone, he glanced over to the tray and just on seeing the food his stomach almost turned. Leaning back he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply a couple of times. Soon fresh tears ran down his face. Had she really been raped? And why was she in the OR then? Had he proclaimed his feelings for her, she wouldn't have left and they both would be together now at his house, being happy! Everything was his fault! She just had to be okay!  
Soon the door opened and doctor Lewis came in, followed by another woman and a man.  
"Are you feeling any better Mr Hiddleston?"  
"Just Tom please. And not really."  
"This is DS McDermit and her colleague DS Brown. They have some questions for you. Do you feel able to answer them?"  
He simply nodded, but quickly added "I want to know how she is first though."   
DS Brown nodded towards the doctor and she looked him straight into the eyes.   
"She is still in the OR."  
"Why?" More tears ran down his face, he couldn't control himself.  
Now DS McDermit cleared her throat "Tom, your girlfriend as been attacked, as you've already heard, she was raped. But who ever did this, it wasn't enough for him. He stabbed her and punched her repeatedly."  
On hearing that he reached his hands up into his hair grabbing them hard whilst shaking his head.  
"I know it's hard for you to accept that, but it's the truth." Doctor Lewis remembered when the police came to tell her about her friend and how she felt they were talking about someone else.  
"Can we ask you some questions Sir?"  
DS Brown had stepped closer and looked at Tom worriedly.   
"Mhm." He felt sick even though he hadn't eaten anything.  
"Tom, when did you see Miss Hartmann the last time?"  
"She left my house at about 9.30."  
"Did she say where she was going?"  
"To the tube and then home."  
"Do you know where she lives?"  
“ West Ealing Drive 122, flat 4.”  
"I'm really sorry but we have to ask. Did you have unprotected intercourse with her in the last 48 hours? By that we mean without condom."  
Nodding he said "She's on the pill."  
“When exactly?”  
“Shortly before she left.”  
He didn't hear DS McDermit's next question as he broke out into loud sobs. Doctor Lewis quickly was at his side pulling an arm around him and hugging him.  
"Tom?"  
"What?"  
"Would it be okay if we took a DNA sample to make sure whether it is your DNA we found or the offender's?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"You tried to call her a view times, did she say she would call as soon as she was home?"  
"No, I just wanted to talk to her."  
"Did you hit her?"  
"What?!"  
Doctor Lewis started to explain "We found some, well, marks on her backside and we are not sure if they are..."  
"Yes." stifling more sobs "that was me. But she, we like that stuff."  
"Okay, good. Nobody is judging you. We just want to make sure where the injuries come from."  
He nodded again.  
"How long have you been together?"  
"Only a couple of weeks."  
"Can you tell us what she was wearing tonight?"  
"Black dress, and a blazer. She came to me straight from work."  
"What else?"  
Furrowing his brow he looked at DS McDermit questioningly.  
"Underwear? Pantyhose?"  
"A black and red laze bra with the matching thong. And skin toned stockings."  
Looking at each other the policemen exchanged a strange glance.  
"Have you called her family yet?"  
"No, her phone is locked and they aren't in the system. Our colleagues are on it. You don't happen to have their number?"  
Shaking his head he added "They live in Germany. Somewhere in the south."  
"Maybe we'll find something in her flat which will help us."  
"There is also a friend here in London, her name is Amber."  
"Okay. Last name?"  
"No idea. We've never met."  
"Doctor Lewis would you please take the DNA sample and send it to the lab?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"Thank you Tom, that's it for now. We hope everything will be fine. She's a fighter."  
All three turned to the door leaving him alone. He rolled onto his side curling up into a ball and crying like a baby.

A while later the door opened again and doctor Lewis came back in.  
"Tom? Could you sit up for a moment please?"  
Nodding he gathered all his remaining strength and got onto his elbows.  
"Open your mouth please. It won't hurt."  
She put a long stick with a cotton ball at the end into his mouth running it over the insides of his cheeks.  
"So, that's it. Your mum just arrived. Can I let her in?"  
"Mum?"  
"Yes, she's your emergency contact and when you passed out we called her."  
"But it would take her hours to get here."  
The room had no windows so he had no idea if it was still dark outside.  
"You slept for a while. It's 6.30 already."  
"And she's still in the OR? What are you not telling me? Is she dead and you won't tell me? Because I'm not family?!"  
He panicked, he needed to see her now! His breath grew faster and faster.  
"Tom, please calm down. I'll call again and see if there are any news. Meanwhile you should really eat something."  
"I can't."  
"Please try at least. I'll be right back."  
As soon as she was through the door he got up, he would find her, no matter how long it would take. The hospital gown was one with an open back and underneath it he was naked, but he didn't bother. Should the whole world see his bare butt, if they hadn't already. He was half way to the door when it opened and his mother came in. Seeing him stand there she pressed a hand against her mouth, shocked.  
"Thomas, darling, you look horrible! What are you doing? You should be in bed!"  
"Thanks mum."  
He tried to walk past her, but she caught his arm.  
"Darling, please. What happened?"  
Confused he looked at her, they had called her, hadn't they told her why?  
She led him back to the bed where he sat down again just in time before his knees buckled.  
"They didn't tell you?"  
"Only that you were here and had passed out."  
He ran his hands over his face and through his hair.  
"Darling!"  
Furrowing his brow he looked at her, following her glance down between his legs. Quickly dropping his hands again he covered himself.  
"Sorry."  
"Nothing I haven't seen before. And now tell me what happened."  
"It's Kris."  
"The girl you are seeing?"  
"Yes. She's been...attacked last night. And she's still in the OR."  
More tears started to run down his face.  
"She surely will be fine again."  
Putting his elbows onto his knees he hid his face in his hands.  
"She's been raped and stabbed."  
"Oh my God! Oh darling."  
She pulled him in a tight embrace stroking through his hair trying to soothe him. The door opened again and he was hoping for news but it was only a nurse.  
"Doctor Lewis said you should take this. It will calm you down a bit and you should eat and drink a bit."  
"No. I won't and I can't."  
His mum took the pill and the glass of water from her and nodded at her. Shrugging her shoulder she left them alone again.  
"Come on darling, take this."  
"No mum!"  
"Tom, please. You won't help her by passing out again. She needs you to be strong for her." Now she also had tears in her eyes.  
"I love her, mum."  
"I know my darling. I know."  
"What? I didn't know till...yesterday."  
"The way you looked at her at the restaurant and when we had breakfast together was quite clear."  
"Really?"  
"Yes darling and now take this."  
He finally took the pill from her hand and swallowed it with two huge gulps of water.   
Right after that doctor Lewis came in.  
"What is it?"  
"They've just finished. She's at the ICU now. She's still critical but stable for now."  
"Can I see her, please?"  
"Not yet. She needs rest. Maybe in an hour."  
"But..."  
His mum put her hand on his squeezing it lightly.  
"First you have to eat a bit then we'll see."  
The two women exchanged a glance and nodded at each other before the doctor left again.  
His mum grabbed a bowl of cereals from the tray, filled a spoon with some and placed it before his mouth. Like a little child he put his head to the side not wanting to eat.  
"Please darling, only a bit."  
Finally he opened his mouth and she fed him half the bowl before he protested again and stopped eating.

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door and Benedict stuck his head in.  
"Hi, mate. How are you?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I called him darling and asked him to bring some fresh clothes for you."  
"Oh. Thanks."  
"What happened to you? You look awful man."  
"I'm fine. It's Kris actually."  
"Oh, okay. So you guys got back together?"  
"Yes."  
His mum questioningly rose her brow. He quickly got up and took the bag from Ben opening it and starting to get dressed.  
"What are you doing darling?"  
"I'm going to the ICU to see her."  
"I'm not quite sure you should even be up already."  
"Mum, I am FINE! And I'll go to see her now."  
"Okay, okay darling. Finish getting dressed and I look for doctor Lewis to ask for the directions."  
"Whatever." She'd probably would look for doctor Lewis but not ask for directions rather to get her and send him back to bed, but he'd go and see her now. If they wanted to stop him they had to use force. Ben stood in the corner observing him.  
"She's a great girl."  
"Yes, she is."  
"You really love her, don't you?"  
Inhaling deeply he just nodded.  
"What happened to her?"  
"Some wanker attacked her, stabbed her."  
"Shit! Did they catch him?"  
"I don't think so." Holding in he looked into the bag, there was one item of clothing left in there. It was his hoody, the one she had worn the first time she had been at his and also for their table tennis match. Immediately he could feel tears well up again thinking about how happy they had been. Would it ever be like that again?  
The door opened and Diana came back in along with doctor Lewis. Quickly blinking away his tears he turned towards them, ready to argue his point or even just run past them.  
"I just spoke to doctor Roberts, he was the surgeon. He agreed that you can visit her for a bit."  
Swallowing hard he thanked her.  
"I'll be off man. If you need anything you can call me anytime. And good luck for the two of you."  
"Thanks." They hugged quickly and Ben disappeared again.

A short while later they stood in the lift taking them up to the sixth floor where the ICU was. His heart was hammering wild in his chest, it almost felt like he was about to get on stage. Diana was right next to him holding his hand. As they exited the lift he almost ran back, he was so afraid. Doctor Lewis led them over to the reception.  
"Hi. Is doctor Roberts around?"  
The young nurse looked up and smiled, at least until she saw Tom.   
"He's just with a patient, he said he'd be right back."  
"Okay, thanks" and then to them "lets have a seat."  
They walked over to the waiting area where an older woman sat slumped down and was slightly crying. It didn't take long and a young tall doctor came out walking towards them. They greeted each other then he sat down as well.  
"So, listen, I'm not allowed to share any detailed information as you're not family, but I can say that she is fighting, fighting really hard. At the moment she is stable, but she lost a lot of blood and the long operation wasn't helping much either. We sedated her, so that she can recover. It's gonna be a hard and long way, never mind the psychological damage. She'll need some strong support."  
Eagerly he nodded, he would do everything necessary.  
"Okay. She needs rest, but you can go in for about 20 minutes, okay?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Come on then."  
"I'll wait here darling."  
He nodded slightly and followed doctor Roberts towards a security door. Scanning his hospital ID he turned to Tom.  
"It's not going to be easy seeing her like that, so be prepared."  
They got into a small room where the doctor handed him a gown, a hat and those things you put over your shoes. He got into the stuff as fast as possible.  
"This way." They walked down a long corridor, compared to the emergency room it was absolutely silent up here. Occasionally one of the machines would beep, but other than that this was a place where no or little happiness existed. They passed a door where a woman was loudly sobbing, in fact all the doors were open. It felt for him somehow as if he was seeing the whole thing on telly and wasn't really there. A few doors down doctor Roberts stopped.  
"Are you sure you want to go in there?"  
"Yes. I have to."  
"Okay."  
He stepped aside and motioned Tom to enter before him. The first thing Tom noticed were the sounds of the machines, it actually sounded a bit spooky. As he stepped further into the room he finally could see the foot of the bed and finally her body. But this had to be the wrong room, that wasn't her, couldn't be! It felt like someone was cutting off his airway as he struggled for breath.  
He turned around and looked at the doctor who just looked pitiful at him. He glanced back at her trying to make out her features beneath her swollen up face and the bandage on her left cheek. There was also a thick tube disappearing into her mouth which was connected to an even bigger one and that one to one of the machines. One part of him knew it was her the other one still tried to fight the idea.  
The doctor pulled up a chair next to her bed.  
"You can sit with her for a while, maybe talk to her."  
"Can she hear me?"  
"To be honest I don't know, but it surely won't harm her."  
Nodding he sat down reaching out for her hand.  
"What happened with her hand?"  
"Well, she was tied down and obviously must have fought like a wolf to escape as her right wrist is fractured and the left sprained."  
"Can I touch her?"  
"Sure. I'll come back in about 15 minutes."

As doctor Roberts had left he took her left hand in both of his carefully as it was thickly wrapped in bandages. Her skin felt cold, she surely was only sleeping and would wake up soon. The heart monitor showing her heart beat was beeping every few seconds, not very rhythmically and definitely too slow.  
He took a closer look at her, her face was black and blue both of her eyes swollen, her nose broken. His gaze wandered down a bit. Beneath the hospital sheets she was obviously naked. The sheet just covered her breasts where more wires emerged. On her left shoulder was big bruise. Who could do that to a woman? How sick must someone be? He felt rage boiling up within him. If he would ever lay hand on who ever did this he surely would kill him.  
Tears were running down his face again, but he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand, swallowing hard. He would be strong for her, or at least try to be.  
"Hi, my darling." Was that his voice? He cleared his throat. "It's Tom in case you are wondering. You know I've been worried sick about you after you've left and didn't answer your phone. I..." his voice broke again "I'm a fool you know. I'm so sorry. Non of this would have happened if I wasn't that stupid and had accepted my feelings for you a while ago. You know, I love you. Probably have loved you from the start. The first time we were together, it felt different and now I think I know why. That's why I couldn't let you go when you stopped working for Laura. I needed to find you, although I didn't know why back then. Because I'm the biggest idiot on God's green earth. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."  
As he pressed his forehead to her fingers tears and loud sobs escaped him, but he couldn't hold them back.  
"Tom?"  
Doctor Roberts placed his hand on his shoulder squeezing lightly. Slowly raising his head he glanced at the surgeon.  
"Yes?"  
"Come on, lets leave her alone so she can rest."  
"But if she wakes, she surely doesn't want to be alone."  
"She won't. She's sedated."  
Reluctantly Tom got up, placed a kiss on her forehead, whispered again “I love you” and followed the doctor outside. He got rid of the hospital clothes as doctor Roberts sat down next to him.  
“You know, it's not uncommon that friends and family feel guilty about what happened to there loved ones in those situations.”  
Tom rose his brow his eyes watering up again.  
“I heard what you were saying in there. It's not your fault, you didn't do that to her.”  
“No, but it still is.”  
“Listen...”  
“Doctor Roberts?”  
“Hi, doctor Hamilton. Tom, that's doctor Hamilton she's specialized on helping victims of violence, rape and so on, as well as their friends and relatives.”  
He quickly looked in her face nodded and got up to go back to the waiting room where his mum was.  
The two medics looked at each other and doctor Hamilton followed Tom who was already by his mothers side. Sitting down opposite of them she pulled out her card and handed it over. Tom just looked at it not reacting. Finally Diana took it smiling apologetic at the younger woman.  
“I know it's not easy and you surely won't be able to deal with the whole situation on your own. So if you ever feel the need to talk, you can call me any time.”  
“Thank you doctor Hamilton. We really appreciate it.”  
“Oh, call me Elisabeth.”  
Tom's lower lip started shaking before he broke out in more tears and sobs, his mum immediately wrapped her arm around him.  
“Maybe you should come to my office, it's just one floor up.”  
“And do what?” His voice shaking with anger and rage “Talk? That won't help her! Have you seen her? She's never gonna be the same anymore and you want to talk.”  
“Tom, please. I have to apologize.”  
“No, it's alright. That's actually a quite normal reaction, rage and anger. It's often that the people close to the victim feel anger because they weren't able to prevent it from happening. If you need me just call.”  
“Thank you.”  
She stood up slightly smiling and walked away.

“Lets get you home, you need some rest darling.”  
“No, I'll stay here.”  
“There's nothing you can do.”  
“If you're too busy then fine, go. I'll stay!”  
Diana was desperate, she never had seen her son like that. What should she do? Instinctively she grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. They sat there for about two hours in complete silence, occasionally Tom would sob, but other than that there was no word spoken between them.

“Mr Hiddleston?”  
He was miles away thinking about her as DS McDermit startled him.  
“What?”  
She looked worried from him to his mum who quickly introduced herself.  
“We've got some more questions, if that would be alright.”  
“Sure.” His voice sounded hoarse and his mouth felt dry.  
“First I wanted to tell you that we finally were able to contact her parents, they'll take the first flight tomorrow morning, if everything works out. Second thing, I wanted to show you something.”  
She pulled out her phone scrolling through some images when she found the right one she turned the phone over to him.  
“What's that?”   
The image he saw looked like a bedroom, it was only hard to see, because it looked like every single piece of clothing had been torn from the closets and drawers. He finally recognized one item, her Dirndl. Was that her bedroom?  
“So that's not how Miss Hartmann's bedroom normally looks?”  
“No. I don't know. I've never been to her flat. We always were at my place, but surely not.”  
“We actually didn't think it did. Possibly the rapist went through her stuff as her keys haven't been found yet.”  
“So you haven't caught him?”  
“I'm afraid, no. Sorry but I have to ask this, we found some explicit pictures on her phone she sent to you. Did she do that often?”  
“No.”  
“Could she accidentally have sent the pictures to someone else as well?”  
“I don't know.”  
“Have you shown the pictures to someone else?”  
“No. Of course not!”  
“Did she have her address on her key ring?”   
“I don't know. What? Wait! Are you saying the guy had spied on her or something?”  
“Possibly. Her clothes were all pulled out of the closet, but we barely found underwear, so he possibly has taken those.”  
Tom fought with himself for a moment, should he tell her about her past job? How he had met her? Maybe the guy was an ex-client? Somehow he felt it was important.  
“Can I speak to you somewhere private?”  
His mum looked curiously at him.  
“Sure. We surely can use the doctors lounge or something.”  
He followed her down the hall and they entered a small room with a bunked bed and a sofa.  
“So?”  
“You have to promise that you'll keep this a secret.”  
Furrowing her brow she looked at him.  
“Okay?”  
“I first met her through an escort agency. But she doesn't work there anymore and when you said that the guy maybe had watched her, I thought it might be a former client.”  
“What do you mean? Did she work as a prostitute?”  
“Yes.”  
“Which agency?”  
“I don't...”  
“Please, you could be right, so for that we need to contact them.”  
“Okay, I've got the number in my phone.”  
He pulled the phone from his pants in order to look for the number. There were numerous unanswered calls and messages, from Luke, from his sisters, etc. Finally he found the number and DS McDermit took it down and thanked him. They walked back to the waiting area and she left them alone again.

The sun was about to set and Diana was napping on Tom's shoulder. He felt dizzy and exhausted, no wonder he hadn't eaten or drunk much. The nurse from the reception came over with a cup of tea for both of them.  
“You really should go home and sleep a bit.”  
“No, I can't, but thank you.”  
After he had finished the tea he closed his eyes and imagined her smiling at him, her beautiful smile, her full lips and how her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. At some point his fatigue became to much and he fell asleep.


	17. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family and friends are struggeling with the situation

Chapter 16  
Rage

Tom woke only about two hours later, although he didn't know why. His neck hurt a bit and he still felt so exhausted. Then there was a loud sob and a light scream. A scream, had there be another one? Now his mum also lifted her head and turned around. Before the reception desk two women stood judging by there age and looks probably mother and daughter. The daughter stared quite hateful at the nurse.  
"Why can't I go see her?"  
The nurse muttered something and the older woman grabbed her arm and dragged her away towards the waiting area. As they came closer Tom saw the younger one was crying. When they walked by she lifted her tear stained eyes and as she saw Tom her chin dropped. He tried a smile but it wouldn't work so he just nodded briefly.  
"I knew it was you!"  
Everyone stared questioningly at her including him.  
"She was supposed to be with you, wasn't she? I had called her and she said she couldn't go for drinks because she was seeing you."  
Tom was puzzled, what the hell was going on? Then he suddenly knew who she was.  
"Amber?"  
"Yes. She told you about me?"  
"Yes. You're her best friend."  
Their mothers shook hands and introduced each other while Amber sat down right across from Tom.  
"Did she tell you?"  
"What? That she was dating a moviestar?"  
He nodded.  
"Well, no, but I kind of figured it would make sense." She quickly glanced to the older women and as they were animatedly talking she leaned closer and whispered "I knew you guys had, well, met before and when we were at the restaurant last Saturday and she found that sheet or whatever that was, she was so angry. And she didn't want to go and watch Crimson Peak after that I knew something was off. Although she didn't want to talk about it. And then the phone call the other night she was at my place, your name was on the screen and I knew. She didn't confirm it, however."  
He had so much questions but their mothers were curiously looking at them so he figured he would wait till they were alone.  
"Have you seen her?"  
"Yes, but only briefly." Only by the thought of her in that hospital bed, connected to all those wires and tubes, the tears came back.  
"How is she?"  
"They sedated her, the doctor said she had lost a lot of blood, but she was stable."  
Once more she had also tears running down her face and Tom reached out his hands and she grabbed them.

After a long and sleepless night doctor Roberts came to them. Tom who had been a bit sleepy shot up immediately being wide awake.  
"What is it? Is she okay?"  
Amber also glanced up at the young medic.  
"Everything okay, she's still stable, her pulse actually is almost normal now which is a good sign. I just thought you might want to go in and see her."  
"Yes, please."  
"Can I come too?"  
"And you are?"  
"Her best friend."  
"Well, normally not, but as her family isn't here yet, I think we can make an exception."  
Tom stood up grabbing her hand and just as the day before they had to put on some sterile things and walked down the hallway towards the room she was in. Before they entered Tom turned to her "It's quite bad, just to warn you."  
Amber nodded fighting back some tears.  
As they entered he could immediately pinpoint the moment when she saw Kris the first time without looking at her because a light scream escaped her before she could silence it with both of her hands. Tom reached over to Amber and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They pulled the two chairs from the wall next to her bed, one on each side, and sat down facing each other. Before Tom sat down, however, he placed a gentle kiss on Kris' forehead.  
"Hi, my darling. I brought your friend with me."  
"Hi, Kay." It felt weird for her, she didn't think she actually could hear her.  
For Tom it felt quite natural, maybe because he still wasn't convinced she wasn't just sleeping.  
"Your parents will be here soon, too. I guess it's getting a bit crowded in here then, but you know, we all want to make sure you're doing good."  
He could sense Amber's unease and went quiet, just sitting there holding her still pretty cold hand in his.

He finally broke the silence "Can I ask you something?"  
"Mhm. Sure."  
"You said you knew we've 'met', has she told you?"  
"No. I kind of guessed it." He looked at her confused. "Well, I knew about the 'job', I think I was actually the only person she ever told about it. I don't really remember how, but we were at her place and we wanted to watch a movie and I chose Thor - The Dark World and she didn't want to watch it. But she always wants to watch it, so I guess I said something like 'you haven't slept with him' or something like that. And she immediately blushed. I mean when you know her and she trusts you, you can read her body language so easily. She never confirmed anything, however."  
"Well, I didn't think she had." Nevertheless he was relieved somehow.  
"May I ask you something as well?"  
"Yes."  
"How did you guys get together then."  
"It's complicated. When she had stopped working as... for Laura, I kind of missed her and tried to find her. I knew at which restaurant she was working, so..."  
"Hang on, she told you?"  
"Ehehe. No, I kind of found out myself. I had dinner there one day and she was my waitress."  
"Oh! You've never told me about that. What a friend?!"  
"So I went there to find her, but I was a day too late. Then I tried the tourist in..."  
"You also coincidentally found out about that?"  
"No, she told me."  
"Why?"  
"Because I had asked her. And there she was."  
"And you asked her to be your girlfriend?"  
"Not exactly. As I said it's complicated."  
"We've got time, right Kay?"  
He had to smile at that.  
"Well, till Friday I hadn't quite realized that it's more than just physical attraction."  
"I don't get it. So you found her to what? Ask her if she'd be your personal whore?"  
He inhaled deeply at this remark. "Kind of."  
"How stupid's that?"  
"I know. And had I not been so ignorant non of this would have happened."  
"Oh, don't say that. The police actually said the guy could have stalked her for a while."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, they asked if her address was on her key ring, but it surely wasn't. And I also know for a fact that she didn't have it anywhere in her purse. So that bastard must have followed her at least once to her flat."  
Tom's jaw clenched as he could feel the rage boil up in him.  
"And she agreed to be your whore, if you pardon the expression?"  
"Not straight away. But she didn't want any money."  
She started to laugh.  
"What?"  
"But you put the money into her coat nevertheless."  
"Yes, how do you know?"  
"As I've told you we were at the restaurant she used to work last Saturday and something fell out of her coat. It wasn't a sheet, it was an envelope. With the money. Oh shit! No Wonder she was boiling with rage."  
"I know, I'm such a fool."  
"All guys are fools", she said winking at him. "But you said it was more than physical attraction?"  
"Hmm. Well, she asked me last, no, Friday night if I was happy with our relationship and I stupidly had said yes. Later she was in the kitchen while I was on the phone and she listened to music. One song was probably too much. As I came in she was crying and said she had to leave and I couldn't stop her. After she had left I found nearly all the money I've ever given her in my bedroom and I started to think and, well, the lyrics of that song just helped me to realize I'd do pretty much everything for her."  
"God, you shouldn't say stuff like that." Tears ran down her face, but not tears of grief more of emotion. "You really love her?"  
"Yes, I do."  
One of the monitors stared to beep and only seconds later a nurse rushed in quickly throwing them out and calling for doctor Roberts.  
In utter shock both of them stood in the hallway looking dumbfounded at each other. What the hell was going on?  
Soon another nurse approached and saw them out to the waiting area. Only when he had sat down there again Tom realized what that possibly could mean, put his face into his hands and started sobbing loudly once again.

Only moments later the bing of the elevator could be heard followed by shuffling of feet and the excited babble of voices. The conversation went on for a while quietly till a woman shouted something in a foreign language. Curiously Diana got up whispering to Tom who still was crying hard "I'll be right back", and left the waiting room.  
Now her voice was also involved in the conversation and soon she came back in followed by three other people. A man at his early thirties and a couple in their fifties. Tom turned to the corner trying to hide. His mum walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Darling?"  
Through his tear stained eyes he glanced up at her furrowing his brow. "That's Kris' parents Alexandra and Martin and her brother Daniel."  
Wiping away his tears he stood up and shook there hands introducing himself. It felt weird as they had probably never heard of him. After studying their faces Tom found she came definitely after her father; eyes, hair color, etc.  
Her mum looked like she hadn't slept much in the last couple of days, pretty much like him. She sat between her husband and son, both had wrapped an arm around her. He wasn't sure but he somehow felt he had to tell them what he knew, as little as it was.  
"We've been just in and some machine beeped they sent us out and didn't tell us anything."  
Her mum looked questioningly at him and her son leaned down and said something to her, possibly translating. Confirming that she shyly looked at him and explained in a thick German accent "My English isn't very good."  
"She never mentioned a boyfriend." Daniel explained looking suspiciously at him.  
"We haven't been together very long."  
Right then the door opened and doctor Roberts came in, Tom immediately jumped to his feet.  
"Everything okay."  
Relieved Tom took a deep breath falling back down onto his chair.  
"You are the family?"  
"Yes. I'm her brother and that's our parents."  
"Nice to meet you. Good that you made it."  
"We would have come yesterday, but we had a terrible storm yesterday and almost no plane took off."  
"Don't worry. Maybe we should go to a more private location." He glanced over at Tom and Amber and their mothers. Tom almost jumped up and wanting to punch him.  
Seeing his reaction Alexandra reached for his hand.  
"You can come if you want."  
"Thank you." He gently squeezed her hand. They got up still holding hands. While they passed Amber he looked down at her raising his brow, but she just shook her head.  
Walking down the corridor they got into a conference room where they sat down.  
"So, where do I start." The doctor scratched his head thinking. "Well, Kris was brought in Friday night. By the way is that her full name?"  
"No, it's actually Kristin but no one calls her that."  
"Okay, I just have to add that to her patient file. As I said she was brought in Friday night with multiple injuries. I'm sure the police has told you a bit about what happened?"  
They just silently nodded.  
"She had been punched in the face repeatedly, hard. Her left cheekbone was broken, which my colleague fixed. Due to the punches she also has a heavy concussion. Her right wrist is broken, the left one badly sprained."  
"Her wrists? Why?" Daniel asked tears in his eyes.  
"She had been tied down and she must have fought to get out of those bindings with all her strength. There are obviously a lot of bruises all over her body. But this will all heal sooner or later. The worst thing, however, was the stab wound. She wasn't just stabbed the offender also moved the knife inside her which made the damage worse. It was also quite deep actually, about 3 inches. Some organs were hurt, we had to remove her milt and a part of her liver, furthermore her left oviduct was cut and we couldn't safe that. But there's also good news, the first test for sexually transmissible diseases was negative, however, a HIV test will only be possible after about four weeks after the infection."  
Tom started to cry again, how could anyone have done that to her? Her dad reached an arm around his shoulder hugging him a bit whilst stifling his own tears.  
"We just detected another bleeding, we hope it will stop automatically as a further operation would be quite risky at her current state. We hope the medicine will work. She's sedated and we plan to keep her like that for about three to four weeks. The other thing of course is the psychological damage we have to deal with once she's awake."  
"Three to four weeks?" Tom asked shocked.  
The door opened and doctor Hamilton came in. He only rolled his eyes, that was what he needed now someone talking about what he was supposed to feel.  
She introduced herself to her family and reached her hand out to him.  
"How are you Mr Hiddleston?"  
"Brilliant!" He snarled sarcastically at her. Even doctor Roberts who was about to leave turned around and looked disbelievingly at him.  
"Fair enough. I'm here for all of you, if you need to talk or anything. Maybe we should all sit together and share our feelings?"  
Tom stood up and turned to leave as Alexandra grabbed his hand and beseechingly looked at him. He briefly nodded and sat back down.  
"Who wants to start?"  
Everyone was silent and stared to the floor. Her mother started to talk first.  
"When we got the call yesterday morning I first thought it would be her telling me about her week, then someone started to speak. I didn't understand a word. She repeated and I understood she was from the police and something had happened, not more. I was alone at home, no one who could translate for me. I never felt so helpless before. Then someone else was on the phone who spoke a bit German and tried to explain. As I finally understood I dropped the phone. I couldn't believe it."  
Her sobs grew louder and louder, Tom turned towards her and hugged her to his chest. Thankfully she buried her face there and cried even more.  
The other two man looked at each other not knowing what to say really.  
Finally Tom spoke "I am angry, I also feel completely helpless and if I ever laid hand on that prick I would surely kill him!"  
Doctor Hamilton and everybody else stared at him, he couldn't bare the situation any longer got up and rushed outside, vomiting into the first bin he could find. As he felt too weak to get up he leaned his back against the wall inhaling deeply a couple of times. Trying again to get back up his knees buckled and he leaned back again placing his head against the wall as well and closing his eyes.  
Some people went past him but he didn't bother to open his eyes. Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder.  
"Mr Hiddleston?" Doctor Hamilton had knelt down next to him and looked worriedly at him. "Should I get a colleague or a wheel chair maybe?"  
He just shook his head.  
"You look exhausted. Did you sleep last night?"  
"Not much."  
"When did you eat the last time?"  
"Can't remember."  
"I know you are worried about her, but it won't help her if you end up in a hospital bed as well."  
"I know."  
"I can prescribe some pills if you want? So you can sleep. Although that should only be an emergency solution."  
"I'm fine."  
She sat down next to him and he almost screamed at her to piss off, instead he just closed his eyes again inhaling deeply.  
"You know, it's often that loved ones have feelings of guilt in cases like this. But don't let them overwhelm you. I'm sure if she would be able to talk she would say that as well."  
"I just don't understand why her?! She is such a kind and nice person, funny and loving. How can anybody do that to her?"  
"If I had an answer to that we wouldn't be sitting here. Come on, let me help you up."  
"Thank you and sorry for my behavior earlier. I'm just not myself right now I guess."  
"No problem."  
As he finally stood his knees almost buckled again, but he managed to keep standing somehow. She stepped beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist to support him. They walked back to the waiting room again where he almost fell into his seat."I'll organize some food, be right back."  
Not long after that she came back in with a nurse, each carried a tray with sandwiches and drinks. Grateful they all ate. After Tom had eaten half a sandwich he almost vomited again. Doctor Hamilton still standing by the door turned and left quickly, a short while later coming back with another young doctor who went straight to him going on his knees before him. Confused Tom looked at him not knowing what he wanted from him.  
"Just let me take your vitals." He reached for Tom's wrist taking his pulse. He was about to protest as his mum put appeasing her arm onto his thigh.  
"If you don't mind I would like to examine you more closely. Your pulse is too fast and blood pressure seem to be quite low."  
"I'm fine."  
"No, you're not darling. Come on let the man help you."  
"If it makes you happy, but I'm okay."  
As he tried to get up and follow the young medic his knees gave way and he landed on his butt again.  
"I'll get a wheel chair."  
"No!"  
He tried again and this time his feet carried him, the doctors wrapped each an arm around his waist and led him down the hallway and into an exam room.  
"Please turn off your sweater."  
Tom unzipped the hoody and brushed it off slowly. The doctor measured his blood pressure and pulse again, took a blood sample and put an infusion into his left arm.  
"Lay down and maybe try to sleep a bit, you'll surely feel better after that."  
He didn't want to, but right at that moment he felt too week to protest, so he finally closed his eyes in order to rest a bit.

However, only after a few minutes the door opened again and DS McDermit and her colleague DS Brown entered.  
"Hello Mr Hiddleston. How are you?"  
"Fine", he answered tiredly.  
"We've got a couple of more questions if that would be alright."  
"Sure."  
"Could you please tell us what happened Friday evening?"  
Questioningly he rose his brow. "How does that matter?"  
"Would you please just answer the question!" DS Brown looked quite angry.  
"What do you mean' happened'?"  
"What were you two doing?"  
"Well, what couples do after they haven't seen each other for about two weeks."  
"What's that?"  
"We fucked, for fuck's sake!"  
"And you hit her before that or after?" DS Brown snarled at him.  
Tom grew pale, what did they want from him?  
"What? I don't..." Tears ran down his cheeks.  
"Well, Mr Hiddleston, we've talked to Miss Winters from the escort agency and she said your tastes were quite, shall we say, special. And you wanted Miss Hartmann to be your personal sex slave, shall we say."  
"Fuck, what's that to do with the whole situation?"  
"Maybe one of your sex games went wrong or she didn't want to any longer and you got mad and hurt her, maybe even raped her yourself!" DS Brown spat at him.  
Tom was boiling with rage now "You don't seriously waste your time here with suspecting me while that fucking bastard is still running around somewhere out there! Yes, of course, I raped her and stabbed her then as alibi I called and texted her, God knows how often, and now I'm here pretending to be the worried lover. FUCK! How desperate are you?! Get your asses going and nail that bastard before he rapes the next poor girl!" He had stood up screaming in their faces, he was breathing heavily and suddenly his feet gave way again and he fainted.

Both detectives were totally surprised as he started to fall and DS McDermit tried to catch him before he smashed onto the floor as she stood closest to him. She somehow managed to get beneath him and stop his fall and together with her colleague they put him back onto the bed.  
"Mr Hiddleston? Hello?" She softly slapped his cheeks, there was no reaction, however. "Gus, get a doctor or a nurse."  
He exited and only seconds later he came back with the young doctor who had looked after him earlier.  
"What did you do?"  
"Nothing. We just asked him some questions." Gus defended them.  
"He was a bit angry, I think, about the things we asked."  
"Well, I think you should go now. He needs rest."  
DS Brown was about to protest, but his colleague tugged on his arm and they left quietly.

They stood in the hallway looking at each other.  
"Gus, you don't seriously think he did this?"  
"Who knows with this sick bastards!"  
"Just because he isn't into normal sex?"  
"Yes."  
"Lets just wait for the DNA test and we'll see. But honestly I don't think he did this. He really seems to love her, if you ask me."  
"He's an actor. He's paid to do that."  
"Still I don't think so. His reaction on the phone wasn't fake."  
"Maybe. And maybe someone else stabbed her but he raped her?!"  
"Come on lets go and talk to the family, get them on the most recent status."  
"Sure."


	18. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting lighter again... At least a bit.

Chapter 17  
Hope

 

When Tom woke up again he felt relaxed and rested. He blinked his eyes and took in the room around him. Once more he was in a hospital bed in one of those gowns. The infusion still stuck in his arm and there were some wires coming out of the front of the fabric. He lifted it just to see that there were some sensors attached to his chest. Looking over he saw the monitor mirroring his heart beat.  
"Oh, you're awake sweetheart."  
His mum who sat in the corner startled him.  
"How long have I been sleeping?"  
Glancing at her clock she said "Nearly 8 hours." He reached for the wires and ripped them off and immediately there was a deafening sound and Diana jumped to her feet.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Getting up."  
A nurse came rushed in looking sour as she saw what had caused the alarm. She walked round the bed and turned the monitor off.  
"You should stay in that bed Sir."  
"I'm fine."  
Right that moment the young doctor stood in the door.  
"It's alright Amy. Leave us alone." After she had left, he went over to Tom taking his blood pressure. "Good. Almost back to normal again. Still you should stay in bed."  
"I can't. I..."  
A knock on the door startled them and Kris' mother stuck her head in followed by the two men. "Come in." Tom motioned for them to come in. "How is she?"  
Her brother smiled slightly "The bleeding has stopped and she's stable."  
Her mother started to sob as she took a seat next to Diana looking utterly exhausted.  
"You should go to your hotel and rest a bit otherwise you'll join him soon."  
The three of them looked at each other, they hadn't really thought about a hotel.  
"Is there one close by?"  
Tom immediately jumped in without thinking much. "You can stay with me if you want."  
"Great idea darling."  
"I don't know, we don't want to be a burden for you", her father protested.  
"You aren't. I've got a guestroom and there's also a small bedroom in the basement."  
"That's really nice of you, but we can't accept that."  
"You can, please."  
They looked at each other, then Alexandra shrugged her shoulders and said "Okay, thank you."

The doctor finally agreed to let Tom go and soon they were walking down the corridor. Before they reached the elevator Tom turned around "Shouldn't someone stay here, just in case?"  
"Amber is with her. And they've got my phone number."  
"Okay. I'll just bring you over and come back then anyway."  
They had gotten their bags from the emergency room where they had left them in the doctor’s lounge and walked to the parking lot. Just as Tom reached into his pocket to get his car keys Daniel remarked "Look at that, driving a fucking Jaguar and needs two parking spaces."  
Tom pushed the button to open the car and the boot, raising his brows to him.  
"Sorry man."  
"No problem. I guess it's a wonder that I didn't park right in front of the door. Mum, where are you parked?"  
"Just down there."  
"Okay, who is going with who?"  
Daniel immediately "volunteered" to go with Tom, so they split up and drove off towards his house.

Half way to his place Daniel suddenly turned to him "You know, my sister never mentioned a boyfriend? But then again she never told us everything."  
"No?"  
"No, I guess she didn't want anyone to worry about her. You know when we were at school a guy was coming after her as we were waiting for the bus, suddenly she grabbed the guys arm and bit him, hard. He even had tears in his eyes. But she never told anybody, our parents only found out because a friend of ours said something about it at a birthday party."  
Tom had to smile at that. "So she's always been quite tough?"  
"Yeah, I guess."

Soon they pulled into his driveway and into his garage. They had already entered the door when his mum finally pulled up. Quickly running over they got the bags out and brought them in. Tom showed them the guestroom, but also offered them to take his room which they declined, Daniel took the room in the basement, smiling at the ping pong table.  
"You know, she plays really good?"  
Smiling Tom nodded "Yeah, I know."  
"Did she beat you?"  
"Almost."  
"She's always been quite competitive. I guess because she mostly grew up with boys. You know, in the summer we often spent time at our grandparents and normally our two cousins were around as well, playing football and so on."  
"She's really great."  
They talked for a bit longer and finally Tom went upstairs to his bathroom for a quick shower before he wanted to head back to the hospital. When he entered his bedroom he stood stock still in utter shock at the view before him. His mum stood in front of his bed holding the cane he had been using on her. SHIT! He quickly thought about turning round and just leaving without a shower, but right then she turned and looked at him.  
"Oh, hi."  
"Hey mum. What are you doing in here?"  
"I just wanted to clean up a bit. What is this darling?"  
He really couldn't think of a good lie. "Mum I... Just give it to me."  
"It's a cane, isn't it? What on earth do you need a cane for?"  
Luckily she hadn't touched his sheets yet because then she would have found the nipple clamps with the ball somewhere beneath them.  
"Mum, that's none of your business."  
"Just tell me, do you hit her?"  
He really wasn't ready for that discussion, so he turned and walked towards the bathroom pulling off his t-shirt.  
"Where are you going? I asked you something."  
"I'm grabbing a shower and my sex life is none of your business. Please."  
Without any further word he went into the bathroom shed his clothes and stepped into the shower, tears pooling in his eyes. Great, now even his mum thought he was a monster. That was really the last thing he needed now.  
Afterwards he felt a bit better, from one of the drawers he got some briefs and opened the door to his bedroom. Diana sat there on fresh sheets, the nipple clamps in her hands. He quickly turned to his closet and as he entered he noticed shocked that one of the drawers with the toys was open. She must have seen those when she got the sheets. Fuck! He had thought he had closed it. At least the content wasn't that bad, only two vibrators, a dildo, a butt plug and a cock ring were in there - and normally the nipple clamps. He put on a jeans and a sweater before he exited again.  
"So, does she like it or is she doing it out of love for you?"  
"Mum!"  
"I just want to know."  
"Listen mum, I know I'm not normal, okay! So please just leave it there."  
"Oh, darling. Who says you’re not normal? Only because you like some different things? I just want to know if you two have a future. I mean if she doesn't like it, but she does it nevertheless, this thing between you will be over, sooner or later, no matter how much you guys love each other. If she likes it, however, it's a completely different thing."  
"Yes, I guess you're right. And yes, she likes it."  
"Good. You know the morning I surprised you two I almost thought you had done something like that.”  
Questioningly he raised his eyebrow.  
“Her butt was a quite red…”  
“Oh!”  
“Have your previous girlfriends as well?" She asked curiously.  
"No."  
"None of them?"  
"No."  
“No wonder it never worked out. Listen darling it's fine. We all have our kinks.”  
“Mum, please.”  
"By the way, what happened to those sheets."  
Only now he realized she had pulled up the ones he had dyed with his sock. First he burst out laughing thinking about how she had stood in the doorway laughing at him, but soon the image of her smashed body came to his mind and he started crying and sobbing. His mum quickly came over to him hugging him tightly.  
"Shhh, darling. What is it?"  
Between his sobs he somehow managed to get out "She stood in the door when I pulled a dark blue sock from my former white stuff and laughed heartily. And now... I'm not sure if she'll ever be able to laugh like that again."  
"Oh darling. Don't give up hope, she's a strong woman."  
"I know. I have to get back to the hospital."  
"Sure. Did you really think I wouldn't love you anymore because you're into some kinky stuff?"  
"I don't know. Maybe."  
"I'll always love you. You're my son."  
"Thanks mum. Would you keep it for you, please?"  
"Of course. Come here big boy."  
They hugged again and Tom left for the hospital again.

Just as he walked from the parking lot to the entrance his phone rang. Luke. He had already called numerous times as he had seen earlier.  
"Hi Luke."  
"Where the hell are you?"  
"At the hospital."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, it's a friend, actually my girlfriend."  
"Since when do you have a girlfriend? The one who was with you the other day when I 'interrupted' you?"  
"Yes, her."  
"What's wrong?"  
"That's private."  
"I'm your publicist, okay! And you've been missing for a hell of a lot of interviews and people are asking questions."  
"Then say it's a private emergency or something. I don't care. Actually you can cancel everything for the next...four or five weeks."  
"What? Tom, please, what happened? And I'm asking as your friend, not your publicist."  
"Not on the phone. I'm at St. Andrew's Hospital, sixth floor, ICU waiting room."  
"ICU? Shit, Tom!"

Tom sat with Amber in the waiting room, they mainly made small talk till Amber finally said "Can I asked something, well private?"  
"Okay."  
"How often did you, well, pay for her, shall we say, company? I mean I'm quite sure it was more than once because in the last weeks she was doing that she wasn't as depressed as usually. So I thought you might have been the reason for that."  
"Was she? Depressed I mean?"  
"Yeah, I think she hated herself that she had to do this. One morning I was at her place when she came home from a job and she went into the shower, when she didn't come out after an hour I walked in and she was sitting on the floor of the bath tub curled up in a ball, her skin red from scrubbing and crying like a baby."  
"Why didn't she stop doing it then?"  
"She needed the money. And the job itself wasn't the problem, I think. So?"  
"What?"  
Raising her brow she looked at him.  
"Well, you're right. It was more often."  
"And after she'd stopped, you couldn't let her go. You didn't really notice that you loved her?"  
“No, I'm...”  
The door swung open and a worried looking Luke came rushing in.  
"Tom?!"  
"Hi Luke. That's Amber Fisher. She's a good friend. Amber, that's..."  
"The famous Hiddles babysitter Luke Windsor."  
Both men looked at each other furrowing their brows till they both laughed finally.  
Tom told Luke everything he knew and wanted to share. He stayed with them for a bit till he finally left.

The following weeks were pure agony. No sign of improvement, well, the swellings went back a bit and the bruises faded slowly.  
Tom had canceled everything even dropped out of a movie he was about to start soon. Most of his time he spent at the hospital along with her parents. Her brother had to leave a couple of days ago, however, because he couldn't stay away from work any longer.   
When the police had allowed them to they went to her flat and cleaned up. They replaced the lock, also the one on the entrance to the apartment building was changed.  
Although the police had fingerprints and DNA of the guy so far they had no clue who he was which drove Tom slowly insane.  
It was a rainy Thursday and at night there would be the first snow, at least according to the weather forecast. All three of them were sitting by her side, Tom was holding her hand gently running his thumb over the back of her hand occasionally as the door opened and doctor Roberts and one of his colleagues entered. They were sent out and once more sitting in the waiting area desperate for news - good news. The nurse that usually sat behind the reception was pulling up the first Christmas lights. Tom normally loved that time of year but this year he couldn't care less.  
After about half an hour the doctors came in sitting down with them.  
"So, we've decided to end her sedation. We have to wait and see, however, how her body reacts. Sometimes the patient wakes within the first 24 hours, sometimes after a week or longer."  
Tom ran his hands over his face hoping the best.

Two days later she hadn't woken yet and Tom once more felt completely helpless. They had decided to divide the time at the hospital into shifts, so that there was always someone there. He had the night shift and would soon leave for the hospital. He had just woken 15 minutes back which meant he had slept for nearly six hours, the longest in weeks. He quickly got dressed and made his way to the hospital.  
He arrived just in time to see her parents come out, her mother crying really hard. Quickly he ran over to them.  
"What's going on?"  
Neither of them could speak, but doctor Hamilton just came out behind them. He rushed over to her looking at her expectantly.  
"Tom, she woke up about 20 minutes ago. But she shied away at every little attempt of being touched. Which isn't really uncommon. Doctor Roberts and doctor Springfield are with her now and check her."  
"Can I go in?"  
"Not yet."

 

**********

 

Was that Tom's voice? It must be! I tried to open my eyes and look, but they wouldn't open. However, I heard him talk, I didn't understand what he was saying. Then everything went dark again.

 

The next time I woke there were voices again, but just as before I couldn't quite understand. Also my eyes wouldn't open, no matter how much I tried. Then I remembered, remembered everything and I wished I hadn't. I wanted to scream but nothing came out. After lying semi-awake for a while, finally sleep had mercy and grabbed me again.

 

Someone was holding my hand gently stroking over the back. Was that still him? The fat, ugly guy? I tried to open my eyes again but nothing. Probably it was better anyway. There was a dull pain in my head and belly. I was horrified. What was he doing with me? Then there were more voices, first I didn't understand them, then loud and clear "I love you." and a soft kiss on my forehead. Was that Tom's voice? Surely not, I must have been dreaming, just to proof that darkness grabbed me again.

 

I blinked my eyes a few times. There was a bright light and excited voices mumbling all around. Then finally I took in my surroundings: This was definitely a hospital. All around me were machines. My mum stood on my right side saying something with tears in her eyes, my dad on the left, he also had a single tear rolling down his cheek. I've never seen him cry before, not even at my grandmother's funeral. Was I dead? I tried to speak, but nothing came out. Soon I noticed why, there was a thick tube in my mouth.  
Some people came rushing in. My parents were shoved to the side. One of them was a total idiot as he took out a small torch and blinded me with the bright light. Wanker!  
"Hi, Miss Hartmann welcome back! I'm doctor Roberts." He reached for the tube in my mouth and fidgeted with it a bit "Would you please take a deep breath."  
What the hell did he think I was doing the whole time?!   
"Very good. I think we can take that out now. Breathe in as deeply as you can, very good, and out. In again and out." Now he tugged on that thing, my throat hurt as he pulled it out and I had to cough. A nurse came to my side holding a cup with a straw to my mouth. Thankful, I drank, although it hurt like shit at first.   
My mum came rushing back to my side saying something, but I didn't understand a fucking word as she was sobbing like a child. What was wrong with her? Had she been ra...  
The realization hit me like a train and when she reached out for my arm I pulled it back. I didn't want her to touch me, I felt dirty and disgusting - not worth of anyone’s love or affection.  
She didn't get it, however, and tried again to grab my arm, once again I pulled back. Questioningly she first looked at me the at the idiot doctor. I looked away in order to hide as I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. This was my punishment for spreading my feet for money. I didn't deserve any better.   
I’ve never been really religious, but it felt like this was my punishment. Why couldn't that prick just have killed me? Now I had to live with that shame and everyone knew...  
"Wir kommen gleich zurück, Schatz." (We'll be right back, darling) I heard my mother say as they were brought out. As soon as they were out the doctor and some other guy stepped closer to my bed, behind them were two nurses.   
"We'll just have a quick look at you and then we'll leave you alone."  
To my horror they pulled back the sheet covering me and I was completely naked beneath it. Out of reflex I reached up my hands to cover me, however, they wouldn't move so far as the wires and tubes attached to them prevented that. Luckily one of the nurses rushed over and put something onto my chest. I tried to whispered "thanks" but all that came out was a rasping sound.  
She caught it nevertheless "No problem."  
They ripped something from my belly and put some lotion or whatever on it, before covering me again. I started shaking as firstly I was cold and secondly I didn't want to be so exposed and vulnerable around these strangers.  
Trying to soothe me the older one explained "We'll only take a blood sample and then we're done."  
Just after they had finished and pulled the sheets back over me there was a knock on the door. A young woman came in smiling at me, she wasn't much older than me for sure.  
"Hi Kris. I'm Elisabeth, I'm a psychologist, and I’m here to help you deal with what happened."  
I wanted to scream at her, how could talking help with any of that?! But as my voice didn't seem to work I just rolled my head to the other side and closed my eyes praying they would all fuck off.  
"Okay, we leave you alone with your parents now."  
My head shot round and I shook my head, I didn't want them to be there, I just wanted to be alone. Puzzled they looked at me.  
"Do you want to be alone for a moment?"  
I nodded.

 

**********

 

Tom couldn't sit down, he was pacing up and down the waiting room. He wanted to see her, only to tell her how he felt and if she didn't want to see him after all... He had no idea what he would do then. On the other hand she didn't even want to see her parents. Doctor Hamilton, Elisabeth had said it wasn't uncommon that rape victims felt like that as they usually felt ashamed and/or guilty. She had gone in to try and talk to her again about 15 minutes ago. He had asked her to tell Kris he was out here and wanted to see her and if she still declined she should tell her from him that he loved her.

 

**********

 

I just lay there staring at the ceiling thinking about what had happened. How could I let this happen? I was strong. Why couldn't I stop that guy? Then I thought that I maybe could deal with it, just thinking he had been a client, who refused to pay me. Just that he wasn't... I hated myself!  
Why me? Was I the only woman on that planet? Everyone‘s personal whore? WHY???   
Tears streamed down my face as a knock on the door startled me. That psycho-bitch again!  
"Hi again." She sat down on my right side and I just rolled my head to the other side, away from her.  
"You know, your family has been here all the time. The whole four weeks you've been here. They are worried about you."  
FOUR WEEKS!!!  
"I know you possibly feel ashamed because they know what happened to you, but they love you no less. And you don't have to be."  
Great, now she tried to make me feel bad about that I didn't want to see them.  
"And Tom's been here ever since you were brought here, every single day. He wants to see you."  
Tom? No way?!  
"He said I should tell you that he loves you."  
My head snapped round, hadn't it been a dream after all.  
"Tom?" a light whisper and a sharp pain on the left side of my face.  
She smiled at me and nodded.  
"Why?"  
She furrowed her brow. "What do you mean? He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"  
Was he? For a moment I was speechless. Had he told them we were a couple? Truthfully I answered "I don't know."  
Now she looked utterly shocked. What had he told her?  
"Did he really say that?" I tried to ignore the pain, but it got worse with every word.  
"Yes. You seem to be rather surprised. But you know him?"  
"Sure, we were, well, sleeping together and I didn't think he had any feelings for me."  
"Oh. But he surely does. He's been pretty worried and down."  
"Really?"  
Was this possible? Had he gotten my gesture? Did he really love me?   
My head was spinning and I suddenly felt so tired...


	19. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff in this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's quite a short chapter, but it kind of was best to end there and start a new one. Enjoy!

Chapter 18  
Love

 

Tom was still pacing up and down the waiting room. Her mum was crying on Martin's shoulder. Tom wasn't quite sure why though. He felt relieved actually. She was strong and he knew that. It would surely take some time for her to get better but she was still alive and awake! He didn't know where his sudden positivity came from, however, as she didn’t want to see any of them.  
As he once more changed his direction he saw Elisabeth was just coming out from the resticted area and heading for the waiting area. She came in and got next to him.  
"Tom, she wants to see you. She was just so exhausted that she fell asleep. But if you want you can sit by her bed and wait. You all can if you want."  
Alexandra glanced up "Really?"  
"Yes, she said she was sorry, but she felt so ashamed and you kind of looked at her quite pityful."  
"We did?"  
"Try to treat her as normal as possible, like she just had a cold or something. I know it's difficult but try."

As they walked in Elisabeth took Tom aside.  
"You know she said she didn't think you had any feelings for her and that you weren't a couple. Why's that?"  
"At first we just had sex and I don't know when, but we both developed feelings for each other. I only realized the evening she was...attacked that I loved her, a lot."  
"Oh."  
"She had left because she didn't think I loved her as well, but I do. I went to her flat but she never made it there. Had I just not been such a fool, she wouldn't be here."  
Tears started to well up in his eyes. Elisabeth pulled him into a tight hug trying to soothe him.  
"You couldn't know that something like this would happen."  
"I know, but still."  
"I'm sure she's gonna be fine. Just be there for her now."  
"I will."

He went into her room where her parents already sat by her bed. She looked really peaceful now. Maybe it was just the absence of the tube in her mouth, but she looked more than herself then in all those weeks. He bent over her and kissed her gently first on the forehead then her uninjured cheek. Sitting down as well he reached for her hand and almost jumped as it was ice cold. Why was she just covered in those thin sheets?  
Without thinking he pulled off his sweater and covered her with it. Her mother glanced curiously up at him "What are you doing?"  
"She's ice cold."  
Reluctantly she also reached out for the other hand which was still in a cast, then lower for her feet. "God, yes. She's like an ice cube."  
Tom got up heading for the nurses station to get a warmer blanket. The first nurse he saw was just rushing away, the next was one of the oldest there.  
"Hi. Excuse me. Can we get a warmer blanket for my girlfriend Kris. She's freezing cold."  
"I'm afraid, no. I can turn the heater up a bit, however."  
"Why not? Do you want her to get pneumonia?"  
"No, it's just that we have to be able to access our patients as fast as possible."  
"Fine, then I'll be her personal blanket." With that he turned around and walked back leaving her dumbfounded. Just as he turned round the corner he heard her protest. "You can't do this Sir."  
Well, he could and he would. He was just by the side of her bed pulling his shoes off and thinking about how to proceed in order not to rip off some wires as doctor Roberts and the nurse came rushing in.  
"What are you doing?" Tom had just sat next to her on the bed.  
"She's fucking freezing."  
The doctor reached for her hand then her foot. "Okay, yes, you are right. We'll just get something warmer for her."  
"Thank you!" Tom muttered sarcastically. 

They sat in silence while she slept peacefully. Her parents had fallen asleep at one point while he was still holding her hand and refused to let go.

 

**********

 

When I woke up I felt pretty good at first, it was warm and cozy. Someone held my hand occasionally stroking over the back. I blinked and there he was - Tom! I moved my fingers and as he looked up at me I tried to smile at him, but immediately regretting it as a sharp pain shot through my face. Which he, of course, caught.  
"Hi my darling."  
"Hi." The pain was almost unbearable.   
"Are you in pain?"  
He always knew what I was thinking or feeling. How on earth did he do that?  
I just nodded. My mum and dad suddenly stood next to him smiling down at me.   
"Hallo." (Hello)  
"Hallo Schätzchen." (Hi little darling)  
"Would you maybe ask the nurse or whoever for some painkillers?"  
"Bitte." (Please) I wanted a moment with Tom alone.   
"Sure." They smiled at me again then turned and left. As soon as they were gone Tom moved a bit closer squeezing my hand lightly.  
"I was such an idiot. I mean I probably loved you from the start but I was so stupid, I didn't realize till it was almost too late. You know when you were gone I thought I had hurt you too much and you were running from me. I actually kind of hated myself a bit because I had messed up, once again. Then I found the money and didn't quite know what that meant. To be honest I'm still not quite sure. Then I checked your I-pod and found that song and I realized that I would do pretty much anything for you, just like in the song. I love you, so much. I was worried sick as I didn't reach you and you weren't at home. Hadn't I been so ignorant and stupid, none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry."  
Tears were running down my face as he declared his love for me.   
"I love you too." The pain was horrible but I needed to tell him. "I loved you ever since we first met. That's why I didn't want the money, it felt wrong to take it. And if I had had the guts to tell you earlier, it also wouldn't have happened."  
Now there were tears streaming down his face as well.  
"Tom." He looked at me with his baby blue eyes "Would you kiss me?"  
A huge grin spread across his face and he leaned forward pressing his lips against mine and we kissed. 

"So, you are feeling better?"  
Doctor Roberts was standing before me. I nodded squeezing Tom's hand slightly.  
"That's good. You are in pain?"  
Again I nodded.  
"What exactly does hurt?"  
First I pointed to my face which was the worst, then my belly and my right arm.  
"Okay, I'll get you some morphium and then I can inform you on your injuries if you want."  
I glanced over at Tom who raised his brows. Looking back at the doctor again I nodded once more.  
Soon he was back and as soon as the drugs were in my veins I immediately felt better.  
"Maybe you should leave us alone for a moment Tom."   
He was about to get up, but I didn't want him to go so I grabbed his hand looking at him beseeching. Smiling slightly he sat back down.  
"Okay, sure. So, the pain in your face is due to a broken cheek bone, but it's almost completely healed by now. You've been stabbed in the abdomen. We had to remove your milt as it was bleeding hard, as well as a part of your liver which is also almost recovered and we also had to remove your left ovarie as the oviduct was cut as well."  
In utter shock I stared at him, he was saying all of this like it was nothing! Before I thought much I asked "But I still could have children?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tom's chin had dropped, so I quickly added "If I wanted some day." He didn't look much relieved though.  
"Yes, sure."  
Only now his face relaxed and he was squeezing my hand. Had he thought about that as well?!  
"Well, your right wrist is broken, the left one was badly sprained, but should be okay by now. The good news is all tests for sexually transmitted diseases and the HIV test have been negative."  
"Good." Tears were running down my face now, out of relieve or trauma, I didn't know. Tom was reaching for my face wiping away the tears and gently kissing the corner of my mouth.  
"When can I get out of here?"  
Now the doctor looked shocked. What had I said?  
"Well, we'll have to keep you here for at least another three to five weeks."  
"What? Why?"  
"You need to recover and stay in bed. At home you surely will move around more than you should."  
Desperate I threw my head back against the pillow, feeling tired and exhausted once again.  
"But we'll bring you to a normal room later, out of the ICU."  
That was good news, wasn't it? I couldn't really think at that moment, however, as my eye lids became heavy and I felt sleepy. I looked over at Tom trying another smile and he smiled back. Tom, my Tom...

 

When I woke again the room had changed, there was even a big window. It was getting dark already. Had I really slept all day!  
Tom still sat there playing with his phone.  
"Don't you have to be somewhere?"  
Startled he looked up and immediately smiled.  
"Hey, my beautiful girl."  
"Where are my parents?"  
"They went home to rest a bit."  
"Home?"  
"They are staying at my place."  
"What?"  
"Yeah. Eversince they came here."  
"That's really nice of you. Thank you."  
"No problem."  
I tried to sit up in order to get closer to him and steal a kiss, but the sudden pain shooting through my belly sent me back down.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I just wanted a kiss from the sexiest man alive."  
"Who?" Jokingly he turned and looked around the room before turning back towards me and smiling. He leaned down over me and pressed his lips softly against mine. But that wasn't enough for me. I stuck out my tongue and licked his lips. It didn't take long and he opened his mouth and we kissed passionately.   
"You've really been here all the time?"  
"What do you mean? Today?"  
"No. All the four weeks."  
"Yes."  
"Didn't you have to do some interviews and stuff?"  
"No."  
I raised my eye brows as he was obviously lying.  
"Yes, okay. I cancelled everything. Luke wasn't pleased about that."  
"You shouldn't have done that. Not for me."  
"No, I didn't have to, but I wanted and as I said, I’d do pretty much everything for you. Plus I don't think I would have been able to do any press.   
"Why?"  
"Well, you were hurt and fighting for your life. I was worried sick about you."  
Some tears ran down his cheeks. I reached out my hand and he came closer again. Gently stroking over his cheek I asked "Was it really that bad?"  
He just nodded silently.  
"I'm sorry."  
Shocked he stared at me "What on earth for?"  
"For worrying you, I guess."  
"Oh, don't darling. You were really tough. Probably tougher than me."  
Now I was crying as well. Had it really been that bad? I didn't remember much really, not that I wanted to. I was actually quite thankful for my lack of memories. Tom was still very close and out of instinct I threw my arms around him and hugged him as hard as I could. And as he hugged me back I felt so comfortable, I didn't want to let go - never again.

Suddenly the door opened and a nurse came in. She looked rather, shall we say, pissed.  
"What are you still doing here? Visitor hours ended an hour ago."  
Before he could say anything I answered as harshly as possible "I don't want him to leave."  
But she was an old bitch really and wouldn't have any of it "Nevertheless you have to go now, Sir. This is a hospital and our patients need to rest."  
"I've slept the whole fucking day!" I was really angry and had I been in better shape I would have jumped out of the bed and punched her.  
Tom stood up and placed a soft kiss on my cheek "I'll come back tomorrow morning. I promise."  
I grabbed his hand not wanting to let go. He looked at me with a boyish grin. I pulled at his arm and he immediately got what I wanted and leaned back down and we kissed again, tongue and everything. As we parted she looked even more sour than before.  
"Good night my darling."  
"I love you, Tom."  
"I love you, too."

After he had left she brought me some food which smelled horrible and after two bites I had to stop. Again she wasn't really happy with me.   
Then she pulled the blanket away and reached for the hospital gown I was in now. As she started to tug it away from me I was horrified and slapped her hand.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"Washing you."  
"No, fucking way!" I wrapped my arms around my body. Was that a joke?  
"Miss please! I just want to do my work."  
"Great, then you're off earlier today. Good night."  
She didn't say anything and left, only to come back in with one of her colleagues about a minute later. The one who had just come in reached for my arms and held them while the old bitch tugged at the gown away which easily gave way due to the snap-fasteners. As my bare chest was exposed I suddenly had the image of me in the dark alley in mind, my dress ripped open. Panicking I kicked all around me screaming as loud as I could, but they didn't let go.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" A stern female voice came from the door "Let her go."  
"Doctor Nickols, I just wanted to wash her, but she..."  
"Haven't you read her patient file?"  
I didn't listen any longer quickly covering my chest while sobbing uncontrollably. The doctor wrapped the blanket around me trying to soothe me, but I couldn’t get the thought of that dark shadow and how helpless I was out of my mind.  
At some point they gave me an injection and I fell asleep...


	20. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's some action coming up...

Chapter 19  
Nightmares

 

It was dark, my head was heavy and I could hear him breathing. Reluctantly I blinked my eyes and there he was across the alley hiding in the shadows. I heard him laugh as he stepped out of the shadows his round face grinning devilishly down at me.  
"Now spread your legs you fucking slut!"  
To my horror I obeyed, only now I realized that my arms weren't tied up and I wasn't gagged. Why did I do this? I also wasn't wearing any clothes. A voice in me shouted "NO!" but my body wouldn't listen.  
He kneeled down between my legs unzipping his pants and taking his hard dick out. He thrust into me grunting into my ear. I closed my eyes praying it would be over soon.  
When he had, he got back up zipping his pants up again and smiled down at me.  
"You're a damn whore and I'll make sure everyone will know."  
He pulled the knife from his pocket and leaning down over my naked body, but I still couldn't move. I saw the blade coming closer and closer towards me, like in slow motion. Why didn't I run or even scream?  
Unlike last time he didn't stab me, but cut my chest just above my breasts. It really hurt, however, no sound came from me. As he had finished he once more stood over me examining his work. "Perfect! Look at you!"  
Obeying again my eyes wandered down and in capital letters there was the word "SLUT" on my chest, blood slowly seeping out of the wounds. Finally I started to scream and he leaned down and started punching me till I was quite again then he took the knife again and stabbed me. However, this time not into my belly, but between my legs...

Screaming and panting hard I woke, the phantom pain shooting through my lower abdomen. It was so dark I couldn't see a thing. Where was I?  
Tears ran down my face and the pain wouldn't subside. Suddenly the lights went on and the doctor from earlier was standing there.  
Seeing me she quickly ran over to me saying something which I didn't hear or understand. I was shaking like a leaf. As she tried to touch me I flinched closing my eyes. The darkness, however, reminded me of my nightmare and I quickly opened them again.  
"Shhh. Everything alright. It was just a bad dream. You are safe here."  
Was I really safe there? I was so afraid!

 

**********

 

Tom slept pretty well, actually better than he had in weeks. She seemed to be okay. After all maybe it wouldn't be too bad. He went for a run and when he returned Alexandra was in the kitchen making breakfast. Quickly kissing her cheek he went upstairs and took a shower. They all had breakfast together and then got into his car and drove to the hospital. Tom could sense that there was something off as soon as they stepped out of the lift. On seeing them one of the nurses quickly ran to the chief physician pointing at them. What the hell had happened? And why hadn't they called him?  
Her parents were in an animated conversation and hadn't noticed any of this. But as the doctor came towards them looking really concerned they were absolutely silent suddenly. Before the medic could say something Tom blurted out "What happened?"  
He took them aside and led them into a vacant room. Tom was going slightly mad. What was going on?  
"Listen, she had a really bad nightmare last night. She woke screaming and shaking at about 3 in the morning. We almost couldn't calm her down. And no matter what we try, she doesn't want to sleep again. Doctor Hamilton has been with her since 4 trying to help her."  
"Why didn't you call?!" He was furious, he had even said to one of the nurses when he had left the night before, they should call him if there was a problem, no matter what time.  
"Can we go in?" Alexandra asked quietly some tears running down her cheek.  
"I'll check with doctor Hamilton. I'll be right back."  
Soon he was back and told them to go in.  
As they walked in Tom was shocked by her looks, her eyes puffy from crying probably and she was almost as white as the sheets.  
"Hi my darling."

 

**********

 

After I had woken I had panicked and they had given me some drugs, but they didn't help much. Suddenly doctor Hamilton showed up and we just talked for a while, mostly about normal stuff, like music or movies. I was so exhausted but I dreaded to fall asleep again and have another nightmare.   
The sky had turned from a deep blue into a slight grey and it looked like it would rain any moment.  
"So you and Tom are now officially a couple?"  
"Looks like it."  
"He is a great person."  
"Yes he is."  
"How have you met?"  
"In a club", I lied.  
"He said it was only sex at first for the both of you."  
"Yes." I fidgeted with the edge of my blanket.  
"We can talk about something else if you want."  
"No, it's okay."  
"And then you fell in love?"  
"I did possibly already the first time we met and he said he probably did as well."  
"And you both like, well, you know..."  
"I hadn't done anything like it before, but I feel safe with him. I totally trust him."  
"That's good. May I ask you something in private?"  
Raising my brow I cautiously said "Sure."  
"How does it feel? I mean I always wanted to try but never had the guts."  
"I don't quite know how to discribe it. The pain is somehow relieving for me, I don't know. I just like it I guess. You just have to trust each other, that's the most important I'd say. And that's what makes it special, I've never trusted anyone more than him."  
We kept on talking about other stuff when a knock on the door startled us and the old nurse from the evening before entered bringing in a tray with breakfast. As she put it on the bedside table she turned and apologized. Obviously she had got into big trouble because of it, but I just couldn't really give a shit. It was her job to know those things.  
I tried to eat a bit, but again I couldn't eat much before my stomach protested.  
We talked a while longer when there was another knock on the door. The chief physician came in and looked at me.  
"Your parents and boyfriend are here. Can I send them in?"  
Unsure I looked over to Elisabeth. She smiled and rose her brows.  
Tom, I needed Tom, feel his strong arms around me. So I nodded and he left again.  
Moments later they came in, seeing me all their faces changed. Tom smiled at me but it wasn't his 'normal' smile, it looked like he had seen a ghost but tried to smile nevertheless.  
"Hi my darling."  
"Hi."  
Like a little child I held my arms out to him and he immediately reacted by coming towards me and pulling me into a tight embrace. As soon as I felt his arms around me the tears started running again. Trying to soothe me he stroked over my head and back occasionally placing a kiss on top of my head.   
After a while the tears finally subsided and I realized that I had grabbed his sweater really tightly and his front was all soaked while he stood bent over which must have been really uncomfortable. Abruptly I let go of him.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Oh, don't be. Everything's alright."  
"Really?"  
"Sure."  
Now his smile was that heart warmimg again as usually. I didn't want to let go of him, so I moved to the side and motioned for him to sit next to me on the bed. Without hesitation he sat reclining against the pillow and I threw myself at him placing my head on his chest again and wrapping my arms around him.  
Right then my glance finally fell to my parents.  
"Hey."  
"Wie geht es dir Liebling?" (How are you darling?)  
Well, what to say to that really?  
"Jetzt geht's mir besser." (Now I feel better.) I slightly nodded my head towards Tom and they both smiled.  
"Danke." (Thank you.)  
Shocked I looked up at him. Had he understood that?  
"Ich habe etwas gelernt." (I've learned a bit.)  
"Ja, und er ist schon richtig gut." (Yes, and he's pretty good already.)  
"Of course he is."  
I cuddled even more into him but he didn't seem to mind.  
We kept on talking about so many things, my mum telling stories from when I was a child, from our family trip to California a few years ago, etc. It was quite relaxing as it seemed so normal.  
A knock on the door startled us, Elisabeth came in and smiled at the sight before her but not long. "Police are here to talk to you, if that would be okay?"  
Somehow I had dreaded this, I knew it would happen sooner or later, but still, I didn't want to relive everything. I looked up at Tom who had an concerned expression on his face. When he saw I was looking at him he put on a slight smile.  
"Okay."  
Sensing my unease my parents stood up and said they would wait outside. As Tom also started to move I tightened my grip on him, I couldn't deal with it alone, I needed his affirmation.  
"Would you please stay?"  
"Do you really want me to? Elisabeth can stay with you."  
"If you would. But I understand if you don't want to."  
Seeking help he looked at Elisabeth who quickly shut the door.  
"Why do you want him to stay?"  
"I...am not quite sure."  
"You know what they will ask you. Do you want Tom to hear all of that?"  
Tears started running again and he pressed me against his chest.  
"I don't know." Thinking about it I decided that at some point I would tell him anyway. But did he want to hear it?  
"Tom, how do you feel about that?"  
"I'm afraid, I think, about the things you'll say darling. But if you feel better sharing them, I'm here for you."  
"Would you stay? Please? If you can't bear it any longer you can leave."  
"Sure my darling." Reaffirming he hugged me tighter to him whispering "I love you" into my ear.  
"I love you, too."   
Elisabeth smiled at us and asked "Do you want me to stay as well?"  
Quickly I thought about it and nodded. At least I just had to tell the whole thing only once. She went to the door, opened it and two people came in, a woman with long blonde hair about 40 and a man about the same age with short grey hair.  
"Hello Miss Hartmann, Mr Hiddleston. I'm detective sergeant Lindy McDermit and that's my colleague DS Gus Brown. We would like to ask you some questions."  
"Sure." I hardly recognized the thin voice as my own.  
"Can you tell us what happened?"  
Swallowing hard I started to tell them everything "I was on my way home, I had missed the bus only by seconds so I desided to walk to the next stop, maybe getting a coffee or tea at O'Flanigan's. There were footsteps behind me coming closer, I stepped to the side. Then there was a hand on my shoulder and as I started to turn to see who it was he pressed something against my face with his other hand. I fainted. When I woke up again it was dark, I couldn't move my hands and I was gagged." Tears ran uncontrolably down my face while Tom stroked over my back. "My dress had been ripped open and there was a shadow across from me. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. My hands wouldn't move." I glanced over at my right hand which still showed the result of my struggle. "He came closer grabbing my ankles. I tried to fight him away but he was stronger... When he opened his...his fly I tried to kick him, but he was faster and slapped me in the face. Then he...he..." The sobs coming out of my mouth interrupted my report. Tom leaned down a bit and gently kissed the top of my head.  
"You don't have to do this darling."  
I knew without looking at him that he was fighting back his own tears and I didn't want to unsettle him even more. "I have to, but you can leave if you want."  
"No, I'll be by your side my love."  
A shiver went down my spine as I thought about the guy calling me " love". I was devastated but somehow I managed to go on. "He raped me. He smelled awful, of sweat and old beer. And first I was so shocked but then I started to laugh which probably wasn't a good idea."  
DS McDermit looked puzzled at me as did everyone else. I didn't dare to look at Tom, however. "You laughed at him?" DS Brown finally got out.  
"Yes, lets say, his dick was rather small. And I just couldn't stop laughing. It was all so absurd. Then he started hitting me till I stopped. I nearly passed out again, I could barely see anymore. Finally he had finished and I remember thinking that I was gonna be okay as soon as he had gone, but then...then..." More tears ran down my face as I remembered my nightmare. Tom squeezed me tightly and I just burried my face in his chest.  
"He stabbed you." DS McDermit finished and I just nodded.  
Everyone was quite for a while and when I had put myself together a bit again I glanced up looking in Tom's pale face, some tears ran down his cheeks. I reached up and wiped them away. Looking in his eyes I said "I was sure I would die and never see you again."  
Which wasn't the best idea as it caused both of us to cry harder again. We just lay there in each others arms comforting us.  
At some point DS McDermit cleared her throat. "Have you seen the man?"  
"Yes."  
Now the two detectives got excited "Can you give us a description?"  
For a moment I thought about it. How did he look? But I really just had to close my eyes and I could see his stupid grinning face right in front of me. I once more grabbed Tom's sweater tightly then closed my eyes and started to speak "He's about 1.8 meters, I don't really know how much that is in feet. He was quite fat, dark eyes, possibly brown. In German we would say Schweinsaugen, pig's eyes. Because they were rather small compared to his head. Thin lips, a tiny nose. And he was half bald with some hair combed over his head. He looked pretty ridicolous really."  
"Can you remember what he wore?"  
"Something dark, but I didn't quite see or focus on that."  
"Have you seen the man before?"  
"No, I don't think so."  
"Have you worn any stockings, panties or something?"  
"Why?"  
"We didn't find anything."  
"I wore a black and red thong. The stockings were in my handbag."  
"What? Why? It was rather cold that night."  
"Yeah, but I just don't like them that much."  
"Did you have your address on your key ring or your handbag?"  
"No, why?"  
"He was in your flat, went through your drawers and we are quite sure he took some of your underwear."  
"What? He was in my place?" This felt awful, like he had raped me again. Tom stroked his big hand over my back calming me. "Your parents and I cleaned up everything. It's fine. We also changed the locks."  
I nodded but still I doubted that I would ever be able and sleep there again.  
"What else was in your handbag?"  
"Some make-up, my Oyster Card, my mobile, my wallet and some small stuff like hankies or head phones. Oh, and some cotton panties."  
She raised her eyebrow and I quickly explained "I wore those to wor..." Work! What about my work? Did I still have the job? I glanced up at Tom and he once more read my thoughts.  
"Don't worry, I talked to your boss. He, well, they all send their best wishes."   
Relieved I continued "From there I went straight to Tom's, so I changed into something more sexy."  
"Were there credit cards and / or debit cards in your purse?"  
"Yes, sure."  
"You don't happen to know the time this happened?"  
"Well, as I exited the tube I looked on my phone, it was about 10 past 10 or something like that."  
"Good. We would like to send a colleague who'll draw a photofit picture, if that's alright?"  
"Sure. So you don't have a clue who he is?"  
"Unfortunately not. We found DNA and fingerprints but they are not in our system. But with your help, I'm sure we gonna nail the fucking bastard. You've been a big help. You are a very strong young woman. Thank you."  
They both came over and shook my hand before they left. As soon as they were gone my body started to shake violently and more tears ran down my face. Tom pulled my head against his chest and tried to soothe me once again but it only got better after they had given me more drugs and finally I fell asleep cuddled up against him, totally exhausted.

 

**********

 

The following days were really hard for them all. Especially for Tom, however. Whenever he was with her she cuddled up against him wanting to be held by him. Not that he minded but he was so mentally exhausted, not knowing what to do and not to do or say. Elisabeth had helped him cope with it a bit. But still as he got home after about a week he just gripped his mail and went in. Alexandra asked him something that he didn't understand, he only said he'd go straight to bed. Which he wanted to but not to sleep. As soon as he had reached his bedroom he broke down on the floor, the tears he was holding back all those last days for her ran down his face now. He had to be strong around her, for her. She relied on him and he didn't want to disappoint. Elisabeth had told him it would be really hard and it fucking was!  
He had no idea how long he had sat there on the floor in the darkness till he finally got himself together again. He reached for the light switch next to him and slowly got onto his feet. Taking in a deep breath he went to the bathroom splashing some water onto his tear stained face. The person looking back at him from his mirror didn't look much like him, however, he thought. Inhaling deeply he brushed off his clothes and turned to go to bed.  
As he walked back into his bedroom he saw his mail was spread around the whole floor. Reaching down he collected it absentmindedly scanning the envelopes. One was from Marvel, then one from his bank, some commercial and one without any writings on it.  
Curiously he opened it and pulled the paper inside it out. Something fell to the floor and he quickly reached for it. He saw it was a photo and when he saw what was on the photo he immediately dropped it again out of shock. It landed before his feet and there she was staring back up at him, dressed in that leather corset she had sent him a picture of when he was in New York. What the hell???  
His heart raced as he opened the letter. It was neatly typed on the computer and he started to read:

________________

Dear young friend

You might not know who I am, but I very much know who you are by now. And lets just say we have a common friend.   
Her tits are rather splendid, are they not? The way they bounce when you ram into her... But of course I don't need to tell you that.

________________

Tom stopped reading, he felt sick. Just in time he had made it into the bathroom and threw up. Breathing heavily he sank down on the floor before the toilet. What the hell was this about? By then he of course knew who had written the letter. But what did that prick want. With his last reserves he got up again and walked back to his bed. Should he stop reading and call the police?   
Finally he decided to finish reading and make the decission afterwards.

________________

She's quite the little slut, isn't she? When I pulled her skirt up and she was wearing that thong I just needed to fuck her. Initially I had planned to just make some pictures of her naked body, but that underwear... I'm getting hard only by the thought of her naked pussy! You are a really lucky guy, although she needs to learn some respect but I'm sure you can teach her. Did you use a cane on her that night? Was that why she ran?  
I can't help thinking I somehow safed her from you, but then again you hang out at the hospital day and night.  
Had she only shown me more respect, she wouldn't be there. I would have fucked her tight little cunt and that would have been everything, but that dirty little whore had to laugh. She laughed! She had to pay for that!   
Lucky bitch! I should have cut her whole belly up or waited till she had bled to death. Fucking cunt!  
Anyway, I just thought that now that she seems to be better I should release some of the pictures I took that night which possibly wouldn't be that good for her recovery, don't you think?   
If you don't want to see her lovely big tits and her caned ass on the cover of some magazine, you'll bring a bag full of cash to Hyde Park corner on Saturday evening 8 o'clock, leave it next to the bin at the entrance and fuck off. I want one million Pounds!

P.S. Should you call the police I'll release the pics, plus tell everyone that you are into spanking and hitting girls to get off.

________________

Tom stared at the letter in disbelieve. What should he do? He felt the rage boiling up more and more. When he thought about the pictures that fucking pervert had taken his stomach almost turned again. Then it struck him like lightning! The picture!   
He bent down and picked it up. First he had thought it was the pic she had sent him but it wasn't! Sure it was the same leather corset but there was no sign of her phone in her hand. She just stood there posing and looking slightly amused. The guy had taken the picture! Probably through one of those mirrors the police had, one side was a mirror and through the other you could look like through a window. So that pervert had watched her try on underwear. His mind was racing. Should he call the police after all? He sat there for a while thinking what to do. When he had decided he glanzed at the clock, it wasn 11.15 pm. He would wait a bit longer then grab the keys to her flat and go look for a hint where she had bought her lingerie.  
He didn't want to ask her directly as she surely would become suspicious. To kill time he started to read. Finally at midnight he got up and got dressed. He put the photo into his book and stuffed the letter in his pocket. That guy would pay for what he had done!  
He sneaked down the stairs, everything was dark and silent already. He grabbed the keys to her flat and his car keys and left. On the drive to her flat he thought about what he would love to do to that prick. Soon he arrived at her place and started to go through drawers, closets and cupboards.  
Finally he found a folder with old bills and credit card receipts. Unfortunately there was nothing from the date she had sent the pic but then he felt a glimmer of hope spark. There was a receipt from an underwear shop from two weeks previous for the blue and black corset she wore when she had agreed to be his sub. He thought it very likely that it was the same shop. He'd just carefully ask her if it had been the same place and then he would go there and see.  
Finally at 1.45 am he was back in his bedroom shedding his clothes and trying to sleep.

 

**********

 

Once again I had waken because of a nightmare, pretty much the same as usually. Only this time the guy's miniature dick was huge, even bigger than Tom's and when he entered me it felt like he would rip me apart...  
Sweating and panting I woke slightly panicking as the pain was still there after I was awake.  
Luckily the sun was already coming up and Tom would soon be here to calm me down. I lay awake reading the book my parents had brought me, the newest Stephen King novel.  
Soon the door opened and my breakfast was brought in. After I had eaten a bit some doctor came in, examined the wound on my belly and my hand. He also said that a physiotherapist would come round later in order to train my muscles a bit, so I would be able to get up a bit and walk around. I was rather thrilled at that and couldn't wait to tell Tom.  
It didn't take long and he was there. My parents would come a bit later he said as they wanted to get something and also to give us some time for our own. We laid there kissing and talking in each others arms. But something was different, although I couldn't quite put my finger to it. As I glanced up at him again he was once again miles away.  
"What's wrong Bärchen?" (=pet name simular to the English teddy bear)  
Puzzled he looked at me. "I've got a letter from Marvel. They want me to be Loki again."  
"Oh, that's fantastic. Can't wait to see that!"  
"I'm not sure if I'll do it though."  
"What? Why?"  
"Well, it means I'll be working quite a lot, probably abroad and I don't want you to be alo..."  
"Stop it! I'll be fine. You have to do it! Please! And it's not like you'll start tomorrow, right?"  
"Sure, but still."  
"Tom, I might be a total mess at the moment, but I don't want you to sacrifice your career for me. That would make me feel devastated. Please."  
"Okay, I'll think about it."  
I cuddled against him feeling the tiredness grab a hold of me. Placing my head on his chest and listening to his steady heart beat I closed my eyes. I was about to doze off when he asked me something. Sleepy I looked up at him.  
"What?"  
"Did you buy the blue corset at the same shop as the other stuff?"  
"Mhm. Why?"  
"Just curious. Sleep my darling."  
I closed my eyes again and fell into a light slumber.

 

**********

 

Tom had waited till she was snoring lightly then he carefully got up making sure not to wake her and left. He went down to his car, got in and drove off heading for the town. He had already googled the shop, only to find out it was round the corner from her office.  
It felt like it took him ages to get there but finally he pulled up only a block away from the store. He got out, put on a baseball hat and sunglasses and walked slowly towards the door.  
He got in and glanced around for the guy on the photofit pic they had drawn a couple of days back. He had been sitting next to her and holding her hand as a nameless face developed on the computer screen.  
But he was no where to be seen. There were only two sales women in the store one approached him right that moment.  
"Hello Sir! May I help you? Are you looking for something specific?"  
"Well, actually yes. A guy. About 5.9, big belly, half bald..." He was about to go on as she interrupted him.  
"Oh, that sounds like the owner of the shop, Leo."  
"Great, and where can I find Leo?"  
"He's in his office, I'll call him out for you. What do you want from him, if I may ask?"  
"Business."  
"Right. And you're name."  
Good, she hadn't regocnized him. "Chris."  
"Okay, hang on a moment."  
His heart was racing, he figured that his office was behind the door at the end of the room so Tom made sure he wouldn't be seen by the guy as soon as he came in. Standing behind a bunch of corsets he watched the door. As it opened and the guy stepped out Tom felt his rage boil up immediately as it clearly was the guy from the computer pic. He watched him step next to the woman who had called him out pinching her ass. And she didn't seem to enjoy that. They talked and when she pointed towards him, Leo turned just in time to see Tom pull off his sunglasses and hat. Leo's jaw dropped and he knew he had the right guy...

 

**********

 

No idea how long I had been out, but something wasn't right. He wasn't there anymore! And he always stayed there till I woke up again. I shot up. Why had he asked for the shop? And also the way he had asked, was it the same shop? I hadn't told him where I had bought the blue corset! Surely not!  
I tried to get up, but the pain in my belly sent me down again. I pressed the button to summon a nurse which seemed to take ages.  
"What is it Miss?"  
"I have to make a phone call. Could you give me the phone please?"  
"Sure."  
She reached over to the bedside table where my new phone sat. I quickly dialed Tom's number, but of course no answer.  
"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"  
"What is it Miss?"  
"I think my boyfriend is about to do something stupid." I don't know how I knew it, I just did.  
I grabbed the card DS McDermit had given us and dialed that number. It seemed to take ages till finally someone picked up.  
"Scotland Yard. How may I help you?"  
"I need to speak to DS McDermit or DS Brown, please."  
"Hang on a second please."  
They put me on hold, my heart was racing. The nurse had meanwhile gotten a doctor, whatever for...  
"Miss, they aren't in their office. Would you like to leave a message?"  
"No. It's important. Can't you reach them on the mobile or something."  
"I'll try. Leave me your name and number and they will call you as soon as possible."  
"What? Well, okay..." I gave her my name and number saying again it was an urgent matter and then I hung up.  
The doctor meanwhile was about to put some injection into my arm.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Only something that will calm you down."  
"What the fuck?!" I pulled away my arm just in time, he looked at me completely dumbfounded. Luckily my phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Miss Hartmann?"  
"Yes."  
"It's DS McDermit you wanted to talk to us?"  
"Yes, I think Tom is doing something stupid. He asked me about the shop I bought my underwear, but not asking which shop. It's weird. He doesn't answer his phone. I'm worried!"  
"Which shop was it?"  
"I don't remember the name but it's on Westminster Lane, near the tube station."  
"Okay, we'll check that out. Keep trying to call Tom."

 

**********

 

Before Leo could react Tom was on him. Punching him in the face repeatedly. The woman was screaming for help but he wasn't bothered he just kept on punching. After one really hard blow Tom's hand screamed in agony and the fat guy fell over. Pulling his hands up to protect his face from further blows. Tom had never felt like this before, hate and anger running through his whole body. For a moment he held in looking down at the guy. Blood was running through his fat fingers. Tom tried to calm a bit because if he wouldn't he'd surely kill him.  
"Why? Why did you do this?" He spat at him. There was only a whimper as answer. From somewhere he heard the woman speak to the police and he turned to explain himself. From the corner of his eye he caught a movement, Leo was about to get up pulling a knife from his pocket.  
"I should have killed the bitch! And now it's your turn."  
He came towards him with the knife, Tom tried to hit it out of his arm but was deeply cut along his left arm. Stars apeared in his vision but he had to be strong, just when Leo would have reached his body with the tip of the knife Tom turned to the side ramming his right leg into his lower abdomen and with a loud painful scream he went to the floor where he rolled to the side. Rage and anger had Tom in its firm grip and he started to kick the guy as hard as he could, one kick exactly aimed for that wanker's crotch. He kicked him a couple of more times as hard as he could till someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him away.

 

**********

 

Lindy McDermit and Gus just had talked to some woman that had told them she had been molested by the guy on the photofit pic while doing yoga one afternoon in Hyde Park when her phone rang and Lizzy from the office called and told them that Kris Hartmann wanted to speak to them urgently.  
They had released the picture the day before on their webside and Facebook page and so far about ten women had called and reported that the guy had molested them in some way. However, they still didn't have a clue who he was. But the pic would be on every single newspaper the next day and then they would surely find him.  
Lindy dialed her number and spoke to her for a while. As soon as she had hung up, she told Gus to drive downtown as fast as possible.  
"What's going on Linds?" He asked as he sped down the street.  
"Looks like Tom might have found out something."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He asked her if she bought her underwear at the same shop all the time, but didn't ask which one."  
"And that's strange because...?"  
"She never mentioned where she bought it."  
"Okay?"  
"I know it's nothing special but she really sounded concerned. Lets just check it out."  
They didn't have the exact direction but they didn't need it. When they drove down Westminster Lane they immediately saw it as two police cars and an ambulance were parked in front of the store. Just as they pulled up another one arrived and people were gathering on the pavement.  
"What the fuck Linds?"  
"Lets go and see."  
They got out and walked over to the entrance where a uniformed officer stopped them. Pulling out there badges he let them pass. As they walked in they immediately saw someone lying on the floor and the medics attending to him.  
Another uniformed colleague came over to them. "Are you from Scotland Yard?"  
"Yes, DS McDermit and I'm DS Brown. What's going on here?"  
"Well, the guy over there attacked that poor fellow on the floor over there, who is the owner of this shop, without a reason. Turns out he's one of those celebrities. Maybe he's high on something."  
Two medics brushed past them and went round the corner. The officer continued to tell Gus what had happened as Lindy followed them and as soon as she walked round a shelf with laze underwear she saw him. His right hand was cuffed to a nearby radiator, his left arm bleeding fiercely.  
"Tom?"  
"DS McDermit? What are you doing here?"  
"Your girlfriend called us. She was worried and as I see she was right."  
He winced in pain as one of the medics pressed something onto his deep cut.  
"Is that the guy?" She pointed over to the figure on the floor across the room.  
"Yes. Fucking prick."  
"How did you find him?"  
"Asshole sent me a letter, wanted to blackmail me." He pulled the crumpled sheet from his pocket and handed it to her. "There was also a pic of Kris trying on some underwear, simular to one she had sent me. First I thought it was the same, but it wasn't. There was no phone to see. And I figured that someone else had taken the pic and combined with the letter..."  
Lindy started to read just as Gus came over looking absolutely not surprised to see Tom there.  
"Linds, looks like that's the guy we're after."  
"Fuck Gus, read this. I guess we also have to call some backing to search this place."  
She reached into her pocket getting the key for the hand cuffs. "You know you should have told us." She released his hand and he once more winced in pain.  
"Fucking shit."  
"Does your hand hurt Sir?"  
"Yeah, a bit."  
"We'll bring you to the hospital to get it x-rayed and you'll need some stitches in the other one as well."  
"You know you'll be made responsible for what you did?"  
"Sure, but it was worth it."  
"I'd bet." Gus padded him on the back and smiled at him while putting the letter in one of those evidence bags.  
The medics helped Tom up and walked him out.  
"Hey guys?!"  
"Yes officer?"  
"Bring him to St. Andrews Hospital."   
"Yes, Ma'am."

 

**********

 

I had been worried sick. I tried to call him again and again. I always only got his mailbox. What was he doing? Did he have an accident?  
A knock on the door startled my thoughts. Amber carefully stuck her head in. Seeing I was awake and looking at her she came running over to me and jumped onto the bed next to me.  
"Hey Kay! How are you?"  
We hugged tightly just as always. "Not to bad actually. I just wished I knew where Tom is."  
"He isn't here? He's always here!"  
"I know, that's what bothers me. And he doesn't pick up his phone."  
"Maybe he's got a meeting or interview or something."  
I hadn't thought about that, it surely was possible. "Yeah, maybe. But something doesn't feel right."  
"You know I'll just ask Luke."  
Dumbfounded I watched her turn and sprint out of the room, only to come back in with Tom's PR guy Luke holding hands. What the hell???  
"Hi, I'm Luke Windsor. Nice to finally meet you."   
Open mouthed I stared at him while I shook his hand till I got my nerves together and introduced myself. Still puzzled I looked at Amber who smiled at me.  
"We've kind of met through Tom and went out a couple of times", she explained and cuddled against him. "You don't mind, do you?"  
"No, of course not. That's great actually."  
"Oh, Luke, do you have an idea where Tom is?"  
"No, why should I? He hasn't done anything press related in weeks."  
"He really hasn't?"  
"No, he was here pretty much all the time. And possibly it was better he didn't. You know, he was pretty down. Even cancelling his next job."  
"What?!"  
"Yeah, he dropped out of a movie because he didn't want to leave you. He didn't tell you?"  
I just shook my head. Had he really done that? For me? I knew his career was really important for him, so this must mean he really loved me!   
Till that moment I kind of still had my doubts about that but not anymore. Grabbing my phone I tried again to call him but still no answer.  
Amber, Luke and I talked a while occasionally I would try and call him but there was no answer. Slowly I was going crazy.  
And then finally another knock on the door and a doctor with grey hair and glasses brought him in sitting in a wheel chair. As I saw him my jaw dropped he was pretty pale, his right hand in a cast just like mine and his left arm wrapped in thick bandages. There was also an infusion in his left arm, a bag of blood attached to it.  
"What the fuck happened?" Luke looked at least as shocked as I.  
The doctor answered the question for him. "He had to play the hero!"  
Tom rolled his eyes at that which made me smile and he smiled back at me - my hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilog coming up and that's it then...


	21. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens after...

Epilog

Slowly waking from my sleep I blink my eyes. The sun is up and the birds are singing. I roll from my belly to my side facing Tom's side of the bed. Of course he's long gone by now as he has to be on set very early. I grab his pillow and deeply inhale his scent. Glancing at the clock on his bedside table I flinch. It's already 9.16 and I really should get up, although I don't quite want to. I took the day off to calm a bit down and prepare the rest for our big day tomorrow.   
As I roll over onto my back the sudden pain on my sore buttocks makes me smile remembering last night...

Tom had been busy shooting for the last three months more or less, he'd leave very early in the morning and normally wasn't back till late at night. We only had a bit of time for each other on his days off, normally Sundays and occasionally Saturdays. But yesterday I had enough, I just wanted him. So as soon as I was home I stripped got a vibrator out and took a picture while I pressed it against my entrance and sent it to him. It didn't take long and the phone rang. Him, of course. I let it ring, however, putting the toy back in its place without really using it. As ten minutes later the phone rang again I finally picked up.  
"Hi Bärchen. What's up?"  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.  
"You know exactly what I mean!"  
"Oh, that! I just decided to have a bit of fun without you."  
"You know exactly that's against the rules!"  
"Yes, Sir. But you seemed to busy lately to take care of my, shall we say, needs."  
"Fucking tease!" He sounded really angry. Someone was calling his name in the background. "Fuck. I have to go darling but when I get home later I want you on all fours on the bed, legs spread and no panties! Understood?"  
"Yes, Sir! Can't wait!"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Excited I jumped up and down, I really couldn't wait and the short but intense contact with the vibrator hadn't made the situation any better.   
As soon as I heard his Jag roar outside I quickly put my book down stripped my, well, his t-shirt off and got into position. As I was there on all fours my eyes landed on the nipple clamps which I had put onto the bedside table earlier. I could hear him already downstairs so I had to hurry. I put them on myself and got back into position only seconds before he came in.   
As he came through the door I heard him inhale sharply. "Very good pet!"  
He came over to me brushing his fingers along my spine which sent goose bumps all over my body. Suddenly the contact was gone and I turned my head a bit to see what he was doing. Right then the first slap landed on my ass.  
"Don't move pet!"  
Out of the corner of my eyes I saw him shedding his clothes. He had worked out for his current role which I really appreciated. As he tugged down his pants his rock hard cock sprang free.  
"You know it's really hard to shoot a movie when you've got a fucking hard on!"  
"Sorry Sir." I teased playfully.  
He kneeled down next to me placing his knees under my belly, his right hand reaching for my tits, the left one for my ass. Tugging on the nipple clamps over and over he started to spank me.   
Tears ran down my cheeks when he finally stopped. He released my trapped nipples and rolled me to my back. Getting between my spread legs he started to suck and lick at them. I wrapped my legs around his waist pressing him against me.   
"Not so greedy pet!" He bit me, hard, till I released my grip on him again. But soon he had mercy with me and entered me...  
Till we finally slept I had orgasmed five times!!!

I slowly stand up stretching my arms and legs walking over to the bathroom where my eyes immediately land on my naked form in the mirror. The scar on my belly is still visible after over a year – and probably will always be – and occasionally I also have nightmares but mostly I'm fine. Thanks to Tom mainly, I guess. I turned to the side eyeing myself sideways. I gently brush my fingers over my flat belly. I had lost about 15 pounds during my time in hospital and somehow I had managed to stay like that. But not much longer I guess as I have to eat for two now. God, I can't wait to tell Tom! I had been to a checkup last week and when the doctor looked at me kind of shocked my heart nearly stopped. Then he smiled at me and said that I was pregnant. I'm still struggling to believe it, after all the shit I went through I'm more than happy.  
I jump in the shower and get dressed, Ben will be here in about an hour and rehears with me. I make some ham and cheese sandwiches for breakfast. As I sit eating I send a message to Tom  
-Sorry for keeping you up all night ;-) Miss you!-  
After I've put everything in the dishwasher I slowly walk to the guestroom where my wedding dress is hidden from Tom. Amber and his sister Emma had helped me finding it. It's floor length, satin, strapless with laze and some glimmer decorating the upper part. It is so beautiful, I can't wait to see Tom's expression tomorrow when he'll see me walking down the aisle. And I'm even more curious about his reaction to the white corset I will wear beneath it, combined with an overt thong. I had thought about not wearing any undies but I don't think I would feel comfortable like that.  
I sit down on the bed where my parents had slept all those weeks. It had been a hard time especially after Tom had mopped up the floor with that prick. Of course some paparazzi had snapped a pic of him when they had brought him out and into the ambulance. And the sales woman who worked there had gone to the tabloids selling the story of Tom getting crazy and beating up her pervert boss. Who, by the way, had also molested her repeatedly. Bitch!   
So he had to explain himself which wasn't quite possible without revealing a bit of the whole story. Luke was really helpful, he issued a statement that Tom's girlfriend had been attacked by the guy and had been in a critical state for a while. Which was also the reason for him cancelling some meetings, interviews, etc.  
The fuss had died away after that although not entirely.  
Tom had shared the hospital room with me for a couple of days which was quite nice. He had lost a lot of blood and they didn't want to take a risk and send him home. He still had a long scar on his arm. DS McDermit and DS Brown had shown up at one point informing us that they had found loads of photos of women in lingerie which he took through the mirror in the dressing room. There were also some of women lying somewhere on the floor passed out and exposed. What a fucking pervert?! However, I still don't get why he had to go further with me...   
Tears are welling up in my eyes again at those thoughts. But at least I was happy now. The doorbell startles me and I quickly blink my tears away.  
I open the door and Ben is smiling at me holding his son's hand.  
"Hi, you two."  
"Hi. Sorry, but Sophie is busy. I hope it's okay."  
"Sure. Come in."  
I lead them into the living room towards the piano.  
"Do you guys want something to drink?"  
"No, thanks."  
Ben sits down onto the stool in front of the piano while I put out the music sheet and text from my drawer.   
"Thanks again for doing this. I really appreciate it. God, I'm so nervous. You know, I never sang in front of so many people."  
"That's quite hard to believe."  
"Oh, come on."  
"No, really. Shall we start?"  
"Sure."  
He played the first bit of When You Need Me by Bruce Springsteen 

 

When you need me call my name  
'cause without you my life just wouldn't be the same  
If you want me come sunny skies or rain  
When you need me just call my name

If you miss me, I'll be there  
To brush the sunlight from your hair  
I'll be there to guide you when trouble walks beside you  
If you need me I'll be there  
And when this dirty world has been cold to you  
I got two strong arms waitin' to hold you  
And when those mean days come along  
We'll stand together and we'll take 'em on  
So if you need me just call my name

When you need me call my name  
'cause without you my life just isn't the same  
'cause when this world kicked me around  
You picked me up off the ground  
So if you need me I'll be there

which I would sing as my weeding vow and then afterwards If I Should Fall Behind also by Bruce Springsteen.  
We said we'd walk together baby come what may  
That come the twilight should we lose our way  
If as we're walkin a hand should slip free  
I'll wait for you  
And should I fall behind  
Wait for me

We swore we'd travel darlin' side by side  
We'd help each other stay in stride  
But each lover's steps fall so differently  
But I'll wait for you  
And if I should fall behind  
Wait for me

Now everyone dreams of a love lasting and true  
But you and I know what this world can do  
So let's make our steps clear that the other may see  
And I'll wait for you  
If I should fall behind  
Wait for me

Now there's a beautiful river in the valley ahead  
There 'neath the oak's bough soon we will be wed  
Should we lose each other in the shadow of the evening trees  
I'll wait for you  
And should I fall behind  
Wait for me  
Darlin' I'll wait for you  
Should I fall behind  
Wait for me

First I had thought about singing that first but I never really made it past the second verse before I broke into tears.  
I really hope he will like that.  
After an hour of rehearsing Ben leaves and I'm alone once again.  
It's not long since I had breakfast but I'm hungry again. God I could eat a whole horse. I decide to go out take a walk in the park and get some pasta at the nice little Italian restaurant only about three blocks down the street. As I grab my handbag and phone I see I have a new message from Tom  
-Miss you too. It wasn't that bad actually. Maybe we can repeat that tonight.-  
-Yes, please Sir! Love you.-  
I put on my jacket and lock the door behind me. As I walk down the street I loose myself in thoughts like usually.  
They had allowed me to leave the hospital for Christmas, finally. But the day after I had to come back which I didn't like of course. Christmas was amazing though, my parents were still there, also Tom's parents and sisters showed up and my brother flew over. It was really lovely, although Tom insisted I stayed in a wheelchair and that he would carry me up to the bedroom, to the bathroom, etc. despite his injured arms. I was also allowed to spend New Year’s Eve and New Year’s Day at home, well Tom's home.  
When they finally came and said I could go home it was end of January already. At first I had been thrilled till I realized that I didn't want to go back to my flat. Once again he read my mind and offered that I could stay with him if I wanted. I agreed but planned to look for a place of my own. I wasn't allowed to go to work immediately but I had talked with Floyd and I could work from home a bit which was perfect as I had a distraction.  
I didn't quite want to stay at first because I thought I had caused him enough trouble already. So one day when he came home from a photoshoot or something I was sitting on the sofa checking the available flats. He came over and hugged and kissed me as usually but when he saw what I was looking at, he furrowed his brows "What are you doing?"  
"Looking for a flat."  
"Why?"  
"Well, I think I used your hospitality to the fullest already and you are happy to have your house for your own again."  
"Nonsense darling. Don't you want to move in constantly?"  
My jaw dropped and I stared at him unbelievingly. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I am. Please."  
As answer I threw myself at him hugging him as hard as I could and kissing him passionately. 

I arrive at the restaurant and sit down at a table in the corner. All my family was in town already but I just want a bit of time for myself. I place my order and grab my phone to read a bit. Only when the waitress places the wine I had ordered in front of me I realize that I possibly shouldn't drink it. Damn! What would I do tomorrow? Wouldn't it be weird if I didn't drink at least a glass of champagne?   
I quickly call my physician to check and he assures me that one glass would be okay. Great. Only now I notice that I have absolutely no idea what I'm allowed to do and what not. Was it still okay if we had rough sex? Spanking? Fuck!   
I slightly panic. Who could I ask those things?   
My food arrives right as my stomach growls. I start to eat and my glance wanders over to the small table at the other side of the room where Tom and I had sat about a year ago having a romantic dinner. We had finished eating our main course and I leaned over for a kiss and just as we kissed there were flashes. Some stupid paparazzi. The next day the photos were all over the internet, newspapers and magazines. About a week later I went to a premiere with him and we walked the red carpet together. I hated it. If it hadn't been for Tom I would have turned and left immediately, but instead we posed for the photographers and as he gave some interviews I stayed behind with Luke to support me.  
As I'm finished eating I pay and continue my walk round the park.  
It had taken almost six months till I felt at least slightly aroused. No idea how Tom managed. Of course he occasionally had a hard on in the morning and when he woke I pretended to be still asleep as I felt uncomfortably. Usually he sneaked into the bathroom and came back a while later. I felt really bad that I couldn't deal with the whole situation any better.  
Finally one day at the end of May I stood in the shower alone and was just soaping my chest and I felt a slightly familiar throbbing between my legs as I stroked over my nipples. I was so shocked by that, but only shortly. I ran my fingers down my body and started to rub my clit, it felt amazing but somehow wasn't enough. I got out of the shower drying myself off a bit and wrapping a big towel around me. I walked into the bedroom where Tom laid on his side reading a new script.  
"Tom?"  
He glanced up at me and looked worried immediately. "Everything okay darling?"  
"Yes. No. I need to... You..." It wasn't easy to say what I wanted from him as I wasn't quite sure about it myself.  
Then my instinct took over and I just dropped the towel. Tom's eyebrows shot up and his eyes got wide. I walked over to him, put the script away and got onto the bed. I laid down, my back pressed against his chest.  
"What's going on? Are you okay?"  
I didn't answer at first just took his hands and put them onto my breasts. "I need to come Tom, please."  
"What?"  
"Please Tom."  
"Okay, sure. What do you want me to do?"  
"Just touch me, please."  
"Okay, but if you want me to stop, just say it."  
"Thank you."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, please."  
He started by gently stroking over my tits, my nipples got hard immediately and I pressed my thighs together. While one hand stayed on my chest the other one explored my body, down my sides, over my belly and finally moving up on the insides of my thighs. By the time he stroked over my mound I was already moaning loudly.   
"Would you spread your legs?"  
Without thinking I answered "Yes Sir", which caused his cock to slightly twitch against my back. Then his fingers were against my soaked folds gently stroking them. Encouraging him I moved my hips against his fingers. As he started to rub my clit he also kissed down my neck and shoulders. When he finally entered me with two fingers I came almost immediately.  
"Tooom!"  
He held his fingers still as my walls clenched around them. Still panting hard from my climax I cuddled against him. "Thank you."  
"My pleasure darling."  
For a while I just lay there my head against his chest when I noticed his erection. Could I really do this? Well, at least I could try.  
I rolled over to his side tugging at his shorts.  
"You don't have to do this my darling."  
"No, but I want to try."  
He smiled at me lovingly and as I wrapped my fingers tightly around his cock he inhaled sharply. I moved my hand up and down his length slowly at first and everything seemed to be okay. So I became bolder and squeezed his balls with my other hand. The sounds he was making were fucking amazing. As I stopped abruptly a sound of disappointment escaped him. I leaned over and kissed him passionately and grabbed him again. As he was about to come I stopped again and as his accusing glance landed on me I winked at him and moved down his body wrapping my lips around him.  
"Shit!"  
I swirled my tongue around his tip a couple of times and then I sucked. He wasn't even half way in my mouth as he exploded. God, how I had missed his taste.

Over the following weeks we occasionally would have oral sex or did some fingering. But at this point I wasn't ready for anything else. And Tom didn't press me to do something I didn't want which was great.

At the beginning of August he had some promotion to do in LA and he had asked if I wanted to come with him, but I was needed at work. So we phoned every day for hours, occasionally even having phone sex. And when he finally came back I wanted him. I had no idea why, but I was desperate for his touch, for our bodies to join.   
He called as soon as he had landed and told me he would be home in half an hour. I scribbled a note saying "I wait for you upstairs!" leaving it on the small cabinet next to the door. I took off my clothes and walked over to the closet searching the drawers for what I wanted. After I had pulled out three drawers without finding the butterfly nipple clamps my glance fell to the leather cuffs he had used on me once. Running my fingers over them I put one on my ankle and it felt good, so I quickly added the second one. Unsure I looked at the wrist cuffs. Finally the negative memories were excelled by the good ones. How he had tied me to the table, etc. So I got them out and put them on as well. Just as I was about to open the next drawer I saw there still was something leather in there. I grabbed it and pulled it out. It looked like a very short belt, after staring at it in my fingers I finally realized it was a collar. I had never worn a collar before and I wondered how it would feel. As I closed it around my neck I swallowed hard. Afterwards I turned and looked at myself in the big mirror. The dark leather in sharp contrast with my bright skin. I liked the look of it but the feel even more so. Although Tom hadn't put those things on me it felt like I belonged to him and that's what I wanted, I realized in that moment. I turned back to the drawers and finally found the clamps next to the cane. After I had pulled them out I closed the drawer again and again turned for the mirror as I put them in place slightly wincing at the sudden pain. I was already soaking wet.   
I walked back over to the bed and lay naked on the bed waiting for him to arrive.  
As I heard him enter the house he called out my name and it obviously didn't take him long to find my note. My heart was racing in anticipation and also a bit in fear. What if he didn't want me anymore?  
Soon he appeared in the doorway his facial expression immediately changing as he saw me.  
"Hi, my darling."  
"Hi." Seductively I rolled to my side lifting one leg and chewing nervously on my bottom lip.  
"You look absolutely beautiful."  
"Thank you, Sir."  
His eye brows shot up. I saw his erection was already growing in his loose slacks. He seemed unsure what to do or say so I reached my hand out for his. Immediately he reached for it and I pulled him onto the bed next to me.  
"I've missed you Sir."  
"I missed you too. But what are you doing?"  
Didn't he want me anymore after all?  
"I want to be yours Sir. Please. Would you make love to me?"  
His brows furrowed he looked at me sort of shocked but there was also something else - lust.  
"Are you sure?" He reached over and traced his fingers along the edges of the collar licking his lips.  
"Yes Sir. Please?!"  
With that I reached for the buttons of his shirt starting to undo them slowly occasionally leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on the skin I just had exposed. Finally he brushed his shirt off and reached for the button of his pants eagerly.  
"Get on your back pet and spread your beautiful legs as wide as possible."  
Obeying I smiled up at him as he stood and got rid of his pants his hard member springing free. In anticipation I licked my lips. He got between my legs and started nibbling at my neck and along my jaw slowly making his way down my body. When he finally reached my dripping cunt a huge grin spread on his face.  
"God, your soaked darling."  
"Yes Sir. I want you, please."  
His smile grew even bigger as he came back up my body placing his cock at my entrance.   
"Are you really sure sweet heart?"  
"Yes Sir. However, you might want to use a condom."  
Questioningly he looked at me.  
"I'm not on the pill anymore. So it would be safer if you..."  
He swallowed hard. "Do you want me to?"  
"No. I...it's hard to say. I mean I want you. I want to be yours. And someday soon I also want kids. But what do you want?"  
His answer was non-verbally as he slowly entered me.  
"I love you To…! Aah!"  
"I love you too my darling." With that he started to move slowly and it was going to be a long night...

Smiling about the memories of that night I sit down on a bench near a pond and watch the ducks. After that night our relationship was pretty much back to normal. Occasionally I felt a bit off but in general everything was fine.  
Then the trial started and my nightmares came rushing back almost every night. The day before I had to go in for questioning I barely slept.   
I was sitting in the court room listening to some other people. Of course he claimed he was psychologically ill. I nearly burst out laughing as it was so absurd. Tom had sat next to me holding my hand. Finally I had to go to the front and they had asked me how everything happened, what he said, etc. An absolute nightmare as that wanker was sitting only a few feet away. At one point he even grinned at me. Right then I somehow wished Tom had killed him and not only broken his jaw and some other bones.  
After I was finished I sat back down next to Tom cuddling against him. To my surprise he was also called in for questioning which he hadn't told me. As he got up I looked at him confused. He only leaned down and kissed my cheek whispering "Maybe you should wait outside." I only shook my head and what I heard then nearly made my heart stop. The prosecutor read a letter which Tom had received – and I had no idea about. As he read "I should have cut her whole belly up or waited till she had bled to death” I finally started crying and sobbing. Someone wrapped an arm around me and as I looked to the side Elisabeth was there and led me out where we waited for Tom. After he had come out we sat for a while and talked with Elisabeth who had been a big help for the both of us. As we finally exited the building to go home a huge crowd of paparazzi was already waiting for us.  
The following weeks where nearly as bad as the first after I had got out of the hospital. But once more Tom was my rock in stormy sea. Finally that prick was convicted to a lifelong prison sentence. After that I felt better. Relieved. And we got back to our normal life.  
Then on Christmas morning I woke and when I walked down in search for Tom he proposed under the Christmas tree. I felt so happy and we nearly didn't make it to the lunch his mum had invited us to.  
And now the big day was only hours away. The buzzing of my phone brings me back to reality.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Kay. Where the fuck are you?"  
"I just went for a walk."  
"So you forgot that we would have an all-girls tea party?"  
"No, I haven't. Hold on, how late is it?"  
"4.30."  
"Oh, damn. I kind of lost time. Sorry."  
"It's alright. Just get your ass in a cab and come over."

I quickly go to the nearest street and stop a cab. I didn't want a big hen-night with getting drunk or anything so Amber, Diana and Tom's sisters insisted we'd have at least a tea party.  
It is lovely and all my friends from home are there as well. I have a great afternoon and somehow manage to not drink more than a single glass of champagne.   
Afterwards I take a cab home and as I let myself in I immediately know Tom is home. Although there is no sound or anything, I just know it.  
"Tom?"  
No answer. I quickly walk upstairs and as soon as I open the bedroom door I hear him in the shower. Eagerly I shed my clothes and run in there. He's facing the wall so I sneak in behind him and wrap my arms around him grabbing his cock. Startled he turns around smiling down at me.  
"Hi darling."  
"Hi Sir."  
"Hadn't enough last night?"  
"I'll never have enough of you!"  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it then. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.  
> I'm normally not so much for happy ends but I kind of felt that they deserved it...


End file.
